La vie sans elle
by AnneOnyme
Summary: Le lendemain de son réveil, on lui avait appris que sa femme était morte et que son fils avait été envoyé ailleurs, sans préciser où, que l'un de ses meilleurs amis l'avait trahi, qu'un autre était en prison et que le troisième avait disparu. Cette journée-là, il avait eu l'impression que la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. (ou:que se serait il passé si James avait survécu?)
1. Prologue: Chambre 405

Bonjour,

Cette histoire traîne dans mes dossiers depuis un moment. En la relisant une énième fois, j'ai finalement décidé de la réécrire et de la publier. J'espère qu'elle plaira!

Merci de lire!

Anna

* * *

**Chambre 405**

31 octobre 1981

Un calme inhabituel régnait dans l'hôpital pour sorcier Ste-Mangouste. Les couloirs habituellement grouillants d'infirmières, de médicomages, de patients et de visiteurs avaient été désertés une heure plus tôt. L'effervescence habituelle avait ainsi laissé place à un silence lourd au fur et à mesure que l'hôpital se vidait.

En cette journée, considérant ce qui venait de se produire, personne n'aurait songé à reprocher au personnel médical d'abandonner leurs postes pour descendre dans la rue avec tous les autres. Il y avait de quoi célébrer et tous avaient le cœur à la fête. Enfin pas tous, les occupants de la chambre 405 avaient plus de raison de pleurer que de se réjouir.

La chambre 405 était occupée par trois personnes. La première, un vieillard de grande taille, au nez aquilin, aux yeux d'un bleu perçant et à l'impressionnant barbe argentée n'était nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore. Il était penché au-dessus d'un berceau et observait celui qui était la cause de toute cette agitation qui remuait aujourd'hui le monde des sorciers.

Il s'agissait d'un bébé d'à peine un an et quelques mois. Ses yeux verts grand ouverts, il observait le vieillard avec curiosité. Sur sa tête, une touffe de cheveux noirs masquait à peine la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui barrait maintenant le front du bambin. Il s'agissait du petit Harry Potter. Dumbledore approcha sa main du visage de l'enfant et effleura la cicatrice. Il avait l'intime conviction que ce que cet enfant avait fait aujourd'hui n'était que de leur faire à tous gagner un peu de temps. Cette nuit, son destin avait été scellé.

Apparemment inconscient de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui, le bambin continuait de fixer Dumbledore les paupières lourdes. Il approcha ses petits poings de son visage et enfouit son pouce dans sa bouche avant de succomber à la fatigue et de fermer les yeux. Dumbledore sourit légèrement et s'approcha de la troisième personne présente dans cette chambre.

Dans un lit était étendu un jeune homme de 21 ans. Grand et mince, il avait sur le dessus de la tête la même masse de cheveux en désordre que le bambin. Il s'agissait de James Potter, le père de l'enfant. Il était toutefois en bien plus mauvais état. Pâle comme la mort, il luttait pour sa vie. Son sommeil était agité et il remuait, ses lèvres laissant parfois échapper des mots apparemment sans aucune logique. Un mot en particulier revenait toutefois souvent : « Lily ».

Le vieillard soupira. Cette nuit, quelque chose d'à la fois horrible et merveilleux s'était produit. Un bébé avait réussi à anéantir, ou du moins à grandement affaiblir, l'un des mages noirs les plus puissants de tous les temps grâce au sacrifice ultime de sa mère. Ainsi, alors que la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne célébrait la fin du règne de la terreur, James et Harry Potter n'avaient pas à se réjouir. Le premier avait perdu sa femme et le second sa mère. Leur vie était à tout jamais changée. À partir d'aujourd'hui, nul sorcier n'ignorerait plus les noms de Lily, James et Harry Potter.


	2. Une raison de vivre

**Une raison de vivre**

16 décembre 1981

Assis sur le lit de la chambre 405 de l'hôpital pour sorcier Ste-Mangouste, James Potter écoutait son médicomage lui donner ses dernières recommandations. Aujourd'hui, il avait finalement reçu la permission de quitter Ste-Mangouste et pourrait enfin retourner à la maison. Enfin, pas exactement à la maison, mais à un endroit qui s'en approchait plus que cette minuscule chambre d'hôpital où il avait passé le dernier mois et demi.

Le premier mois, il faut dire qu'il ne s'était pas du tout aperçu de l'endroit où il était. Il était dans le coma et ne s'était éveillé que le 2 décembre. Mais les deux dernières semaines avaient été particulièrement longues et difficiles. Le lendemain de son réveil, on lui avait appris que sa femme était morte et que son fils avait été envoyé ailleurs, sans préciser où, que l'un de ses meilleurs amis l'avait trahi, qu'un autre était en prison et que le troisième avait disparu. Cette journée-là, il avait eu l'impression que la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot durant toute une semaine.

Il était resté prostré dans sa chambre, refusant de s'alimenter et réagissant à peine lorsqu'on lui parlait. À l'exception de ses médicomages, il ne recevait alors que deux visiteurs, Albus Dumbledore et Mary Macdonald. Albus Dumbledore passait le voir à tous les jours. Son vieux directeur d'école semblait s'être donné pour mission de veiller sur lui. Mary Macdonald, qui était la meilleure amie de Lily et la marraine d'Harry, avait passé toutes ses journées, ou presque, à son chevet. Étant infirmière à Ste-Mangouste, elle avait pu sans trop de problèmes délaisser son travail pour s'occuper de lui.

C'est à elle que James avait finalement parlé au bout d'une semaine. Il n'avait rien dit d'important, il lui avait demandé si elle pouvait lui emmener un verre d'eau, mais c'était la première étape. À partir de ce moment, on lui avait fait subir toute une série de tests psychiatriques.

La semaine précédente on avait déjà déterminé qu'il était physiquement pleinement rétabli, mais son comportement avait donné des doutes aux médicomages quant à sa santé mentale. Résultat, il était apparemment très perturbé, sujet à des accès de violence et incapable de faire la distinction entre fantasmes et réalité. Ça avait sans doute un lien avec le fait que dès qu'il avait de nouveau été en mesure de s'exprimer il avait demandé où était Sirius et qu'il avait frappé à coups de poing la personne lui ayant appris qu'il était en prison. Personne n'avait voulu le croire quand il avait affirmé que Sirius était innocent et qu'on devait le libérer sur le champ. Il avait eu la même crise de violence lorsqu'on lui avait appris qu'Harry avait été envoyé chez Pétunia, la sœur de Lily. Cette fois, il n'avait frappé sur personne, mais avait fait voler une chaise à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas voulu écouter les explications débiles de Dumbledore lui disant que c'était pour son bien et que ça avait un lien avec le sacrifice de Lily… Il n'arrivait simplement pas à croire qu'on ait pu lui enlever son fils ainsi, sans même le consulter. C'était simplement inhumain.

Alors oui. James Potter était perturbé et sujet à des accès de violence, mais il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit contrairement à ce que tout le monde semblait croire. Il avait toute sa tête et dès qu'il serait sorti de cet endroit, il s'emploierait premièrement à récupérer son fils et deuxièmement à faire sortir Sirius de prison.

C'est donc avec soulagement que James serra la main de son médicomage qui le laissa quitter l'hôpital en compagnie de Mary. Elle était la dernière personne qui lui restait et elle lui avait offert de l'accueillir chez elle pour la durée de sa convalescence. Il était encore très faible et en raison de sa prétendue instabilité mentale, son médicomage aurait refusé de le laisser partir s'il avait dû vivre seul.

James suivit donc Mary jusque chez elle, tenant dans ses mains un unique sac contenant les quelques affaires que la jeune femme était allée lui acheter durant son séjour à l'hôpital. Il s'agissait là de ses seules possessions. Sa maison et son contenu avaient été complètement démolis. Tous ses souvenirs de sa vie avec Lily avaient été engloutis dans le néant… incluant son fils.

James avait donc le cœur lourd lorsque Mary lui montra la chambre d'ami qu'elle lui affirma être sienne aussi longtemps que nécessaire. James hocha doucement la tête en jetant un regard autour de lui. Il remarqua que sur la table de chevet, un cadre avait été posé. James le prit entre ses mains et senti ses yeux s'emplir d'eau. Il s'agissait d'une photo de Lily, Harry et lui. Ils étaient assis dans la cour arrière de leur maison de Goddrick Hollow. Lily tenait Harry dans ses bras de manière à ce qu'il fasse face à la caméra et James avait passé son bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Les personnages sur la photo regardaient la caméra en souriant et se jetaient de temps en temps des regards complices. Le visage de Lily fut un instant brouillé par une larme qui venait de s'écraser sur le cadre.

-Je me suis dit que… si c'est trop dur, je peux…

-Non, dit James d'une voix rauque. Merci.

-Ça fait plaisir, dit Mary d'une voix douce. Installe-toi, je vais nous préparer à manger.

James hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit, les yeux toujours fixés sur la photo, alors que Mary quittait la pièce. Dès que Mary eut refermé la porte derrière elle, James éclata en sanglots. Regarder cette photo était à la fois réconfortant et déchirant. Elle avait été prise le jour de la première fête des Mères de Lily. À cette époque, Voldemort n'était pas encore à leurs trousses. Ils savaient qu'ils vivaient une existence dangereuse à faire partie de l'ordre du Phénix, mais ils ignoraient encore à quel point ce qu'ils faisaient était dangereux, en y repensant, ils étaient même carrément insouciants.

* * *

_10 mai 1981_

_Harry assis sur ses genoux, James observait Lily lui servir une part de gâteau. Il lui avait proposé de le faire, après tout c'était la fête des Mères, mais au même moment Harry avait eu besoin d'un changement de couche. Il avait hérité de la tâche la moins agréable. Il venait donc juste de se rasseoir lorsque Lily posa une part devant lui. Les autres avaient déjà terminé leur dessert. _

_En plus de leur petite famille, il y avait quatre personnes autour de la table. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, les meilleurs amis de James et Mary Macdonald, la meilleure amie de Lily. Ils étaient tous venus pour célébrer la première fête des Mères de Lily. En réalité, c'était surtout un prétexte pour passer du temps tous ensemble. _

_Alors que James commençait à manger sa part, le bébé tendit les mains pour attraper du gâteau. James posa sa fourchette et retourna Harry vers lui. Oubliant le gâteau, le petit tendit aussitôt les mains vers lui et tenta de lui retirer ses lunettes. Lily éclata de rire et lui retira le bébé des bras. _

_-Laisse papa manger son gâteau mon cœur, dit Lily en l'asseyant sur ses genoux. _

_-Papa._

_-Oui, bravo mon cœur, s'exclama Lily. _

_-C'est un vrai génie mon filleul, dit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. _

_-Il a à peine 10 mois Sirius, s'exclama Lily en souriant. Maman est très fière de son petit garçon, dit Lily en s'adressant à Harry. _

_-Mama!_

_-Oui! Bravo Harry!_

_En voyant le visage souriant de a mère, le bébé se mit à rire sous les regards attendris des six adultes présents. Sirius avait beau se moquer, James savait très bien qu'il adorait Harry et qu'il était tout aussi gaga que Lily et lui. Il était simplement jaloux que le bébé ne prononce pas encore son nom. _

_James se tourna vers sa femme qui faisait maintenant des grimaces à Harry qui la regardait fasciné. James sourit et posa un baisé sur la joue de Lily qui cessa de faire des grimaces pour se tourner vers lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche. C'était un baiser tendre et doux qui, comme chaque fois qu'il embrassait Lily, fit monter en lui une vague de désir et d'affection. _

_-Je suis le seul à trouver écœurant tout ce bonheur et cet amour. Je veux dire, vous êtes la petite famille la plus clichée que j'ai jamais vue. Je commence à me demander si vous êtes même réels…, dit Sirius. _

_-Que de jalousie en toi, s'exclama James. _

_-Il est juste triste parce que depuis qu'on est mariés et parents il ne peut plus passer tout son temps avec toi, dit Lily en souriant malicieusement._

_-C'est probablement ça, s'exclama Remus en riant. Il passe son temps à se plaindre que tu n'es jamais disponible et que vous, vous voyez uniquement aux réunions de l'ordre. _

_-Si tu veux Sirius, cette semaine je t'accorderai une journée entière, dit James comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant. _

_-Va te faire foutre Potter. _

_-Bon, ça suffit la dispute, dit Mary en sortant un appareil photo de son sac. On est ici pour célébrer la première fête des Mères de Lily et je vais immortaliser le moment. Allez la petite famille clichée, collez-vous un peu._

_Rapprochant sa chaise de Lily, James passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme, alors que Lily désignait la caméra à Harry. Mary attendit qu'ils regardent tous les trois l'objectif avant de prendre la photo. _

* * *

18 décembre 1981

Sirius Black s'éveilla en sursaut. Désorienté, il jeta un regard autour de lui. Il reconnut aussitôt les murs maintenant familiers de sa cellule. Sirius se leva péniblement et s'étira un peu. Il lui était impossible de dire quelle heure de la journée il était, ni même depuis combien de temps il était là… Pour ce qu'il en savait, il pouvait aussi bien être emprisonné depuis un mois que depuis 10 ans…

Sirius s'avança vers les barreaux de la cellule pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Devant lui, il n'y avait qu'un mur de pierre. En approchant un peu plus sa tête des barreaux, il put distinguer un gardien, flanqué de deux détraqueurs, qui distribuait les repas. Peut-être s'agissait-il du déjeuner? Impossible à dire avant d'avoir eu le plat. Sirius observa un instant le gardien. Son Patronus, qui avait la forme d'une chouette, s'était posée sur son épaule, le protégeant ainsi de l'influence néfaste des détraqueurs. Eux, les prisonniers, n'avaient pas cette chance. Plus ils s'approchaient de sa cellule, plus Sirius se sentait envahi d'un intense sentiment de désespoir. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux, Sirius se revit arriver chez James et Lily, découvrir leur maison en ruine, voir le corps inerte de James d'où s'échappait un faible râle, seule preuve qu'il était encore en vie. Puis pire encore, le corps inerte de Lily, ses grands yeux verts ouverts, mais sans vie, puis près d'elle, Harry…

-Black, ton repas.

Le gardien glissa un bol de porridge dans la fente aménagée près du sol à cet effet. Sirius ramassa le bol et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Alors c'était le matin… Il commença à manger lentement, songeant à la façon dont il pourrait utiliser sa journée. Les choix n'étaient pas nombreux, sinon quasi inexistants.

C'est alors que des éclats de voix retentirent dans le couloir. Encore un détenu pris d'une crise, songea d'abord Sirius. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse le son de la voix. Il posa son bol et s'approcha des barreaux. Au bout du couloir, la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Une femme, vêtue de la robe d'Azkaban, était escortée par deux gardiens, deux détraqueurs et un auror que Sirius connaissait bien. William Pierce, ils avaient été à Poudlard ensembles, Pierce était un an plus vieux que lui et avait également été à Griffondor. Mais ce ne fut pas sur Pierce que l'attention de Sirius fut porté, mais plutôt sur la prisonnière, sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange. Contrairement aux autres détenus, lorsqu'ils étaient emmenés, elle ne semblait pas abattue, ne suppliait pas que l'on reconsidère son cas, elle ne semblait même pas affectée par les détraqueurs. En fait, elle était hilare.

-Si vous croyez que de tous nous enfermer va l'empêcher de revenir, disait-elle.

-Il est mort ton seigneur des ténèbres, grogna Pierce.

Bellatrix ne répondit à cette affirmation que par un éclat de rire. Ils étaient presque à la hauteur de Sirius. Ce dernier songea que sa cousine avait sans doute raison. Il avait été sur les lieux et quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, Harry l'avait sûrement très affaibli, mais il doutait qu'il soit mort…

-Tient, tient, tient, s'exclama Bellatrix lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la cellule de Sirius. Le traître à son sang.

-Bellatrix, répondit brièvement Sirius.

-Si ta mère avait su Sirius, elle aurait été si fière de toi, siffla Bellatrix.

-Tais-toi! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, je suis…

-Innocent Black, on le sait, grogna l'un des gardiens.

-Non, vous ne savez pas, s'énerva Sirius.

-Tais-toi, ordonna Pierce. Tu nous prends pour des imbéciles, des dizaines de témoins t'ont vu tuer tous ces gens.

Sur ces mots, Pierce poussa Bellatrix dans le dos, la forçant à continuer d'avancer. Sirius sentit une intense colère l'envahir, Pierce et lui s'étaient toujours bien entendus, il ne comprenait pas que des gens qui l'aient si bien connu doutent à ce point de lui, surtout qu'il n'avait même pas la fichue marque des ténèbres.

-Ne t'en fait pas Sirius, s'écria Bellatrix alors qu'elle se faisait emmener au loin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra et nous aurons notre vengeance!

Sirius laissa échapper un rire sans joie. Sa cousine savait très bien qu'il était innocent. Ils avaient passé leur enfance et leur adolescence à se disputer parce que Sirius n'était pas d'avis que la pureté de leur sang faisait d'eux des êtres supérieurs, il avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille en grande partie pour cette même raison. Elle savait très bien qu'il était tout à fait improbable que Sirius ait pu soudainement se tourner vers son cher Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était également probablement au courant que c'était Peter qui avait trahi James et Lily. Elle n'agissait ainsi que pour conforter les gardiens et Pierce dans leur idée qu'il était coupable.

Sirius retourna s'asseoir sur son lit pour finir de manger son bol de porridge qui était maintenant froid. Quelques minutes après que Bellatrix eut été emmenée, il vit passer son mari, Rodolfus Lestrange, puis, Rabastan Lestrange, le frère de ce dernier et finalement, il en fut plus que surpris, Barty Croupton junior. Le fils de l'impitoyable ministre de la justice magique, celui-là même qui l'avait fait enfermer sans procès. Son fils était un mangemort. Pas surprenant après qu'on le croie coupable. Il était un Black, issu d'une ancienne famille de sangs purs, réputée pour avoir trempé dans la magie noire et pour être en faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors si même le fils Croupton s'avérait être un mangemort, on pouvait très facilement soupçonner Sirius d'avoir caché son jeu tout ce temps. Il était fichu…

C'est alors qu'une fois de plus, Sirius songea à James et Remus. Il n'était pas sûr que James ait survécu. Il était dans un tel état lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé qu'il avait très bien pu succomber à ses blessures. Remus quant à lui, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Mais de toute façon, à l'instar des autres, Remus était persuadé que Sirius était le gardien du secret et il ne savait pas si son vieil ami savait qu'il était innocent. C'était peu probable. Les derniers mois de la vie de Lily, ils s'étaient très peu vus, à vrai dire, lorsqu'ils avaient été informés qu'un traître se trouvait parmi eux, Sirius avait été convaincu qu'il s'agissait de Remus. Il n'aurait pas été surprenant que Remus pense la même chose de lui. Après tout, qui aurait pu soupçonner Peter, qui vouait une telle admiration à James. James quant à lui avait toujours jugé ces rumeurs infondées, il avait une confiance aveugle en ses trois vieux amis. S'il avait su…

Sirius s'étendit sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. L'idée de croupir ici pour le restant de ses jours lui était insupportable. La seule chose qui lui permettait de survivre était la conviction qu'il était innocent, ça et l'espoir que James puisse être vivant. Sirius ferma les yeux un moment, songeant de nouveau à cette nuit où sa vie avait basculé.

* * *

_31 octobre 1981_

_Aussitôt qu'il avait eu vent de la rumeur, Sirius avait sauté sur sa moto pour se rendre à Goddrick Hollow. Durant tout le trajet à partir de Londres, il n'avait eu cesse de prier pour que ce ne soit pas vrai. Pour que la maison ayant été détruite ne soit pas celle de James et Lily. Pour que Peter ne soit pas un traître. Pour que son meilleur ami, sa femme et son fils soient toujours vivants. _

_Cependant, toutes les craintes de Sirius se confirmèrent lorsqu'il arriva sur place. Le sortilège du gardien du secret avait été brisé. Il était capable de voir la maison… et elle était dans un état pitoyable, pratiquement en ruines. Sentant la panique l'envahir, Sirius descendit en vitesse de sa moto et se précipita à l'intérieur. La poussière envahit aussitôt ses narines et sa bouche et le fit tousser. Il regardait compulsivement autour de lui à la recherche de ses amis et son filleul. _

_C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. À moitié enfoui sous les décombres, James Potter était étendu, inerte. Sirius se précipita vers lui, faisant disparaître les débris le recouvrant de sa baguette et posa une main sur le front de James. Il approcha son oreille de sa bouche et entendit un faible râle. Il était toujours en vie. Plus ou moins rassuré, Sirius laissa là son meilleur ami et se remit à chercher compulsivement Lily et Harry. Il posa les yeux sur ce qui restait des marches menant au deuxième et s'élança vers elles. Une fois arrivé en haut, il s'aperçut qu'au bout du couloir, la porte de la chambre de Harry était ouverte. Sur le sol, il reconnut Lily qui était apparemment inconsciente. Sirius franchit en quelques pas la distance qui le séparait de Lily et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes en voyant ses beaux grands yeux verts ouverts et sans vie. _

_-Non, murmura Sirius. Non, non, non. _

_-Mama._

_Sirius sursauta. Il se retourna vers la provenance du bruit et découvrit avec surprise Harry. Le bambin était debout dans son berceau, apparemment en pleine forme et les yeux fixés sur sa mère. _

_-Harry, murmura Sirius. _

_Le petit se tourna vers lui, tout sourire._

_-Sius!_

_Des larmes silencieuses coulant maintenant sur ses joues, Sirius se leva et alla prendre Harry dans ses bras. Il l'observa attentivement, à la recherche d'une blessure quelconque et ne remarqua qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait maintenant son front. _

_-Tu vas bien? _

_-Mama, répondit Harry en tendant la main vers sa mère._

_-Je suis désolée Harry, dit Sirius d'une voix tremblante. Maman ne se réveillera pas. _

_Harry le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté, ne comprenant évidemment pas ce que Sirius lui racontait. Le jeune homme se contenta donc de serrer le bambin contre lui et quitta la pièce. Il devait maintenant s'occuper de James. _

_-Tout ira bien, murmura Sirius à l'enfant. Je vais m'occuper de toi. _

_Lorsqu'il eut redescendu les marches, Sirius s'approcha du corps inerte de James. Il devait lui venir en aide, appeler quelqu'un, mais il avait soudainement l'impression d'en être incapable. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était comme si son esprit était dans le brouillard, il était paralysé. Puis il songea que d'autres personnes arriveraient sans doute sous peu. Il s'assit donc près de James, serrant Harry dans ses bras, ses larmes silencieuses se transformant en sanglot. Il ferma les yeux, espérant que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, qu'il allait se réveiller… _

_-Sirius?_

_Le jeune homme sursauta. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que quelqu'un se tenait près de lui. Rubeus Hagrid. _

_-Le petit va bien? Est-ce que James et Lily? _

_-Lily est morte, dit Sirius d'une voix tremblante. James a besoin d'aide je… je ne savais pas quoi faire._

_-Envoie un patronus à Dumbledore pour qu'on vienne chercher James… Sirius, je suis désolé._

_Sirius ne répondit pas, secoué de sanglot et serrant Harry contre son cœur. Il fit apparaître un patronus, pour demander des renforts et sombra dans le silence. Hagrid s'agenouilla près de lui et lui tapa maladroitement le dos. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hagrid prenne la parole. _

_-Il faut que tu me donnes le petit, dit abruptement le demi-géant. _

_Sirius se leva, Harry serré contre lui. Il défia un moment Hagrid du regard. _

_-Je suis son parrain, dit Sirius fermement. C'est moi qui dois m'en occuper en attendant que James… _

_-Je suis désolé Sirius, dit Hagrid en secouant la tête. Ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore… Je dois l'emmener chez son oncle et sa tante. _

_-La sœur de Lily, mais…_

_-Ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore répéta Hagrid. _

_Sirius observa un moment le géant, posa le yeux sur Harry l'embrassa sur le front, puis à contrecœur, il lui tendit Harry à Hagrid. Il n'avait simplement pas la force de se battre… et il avait plus urgent à régler. Il ne doutait pas que le demi-géant prendrait soin de son filleul. _

_-Je compte sur toi pour en prendre soin. _

_-Bien sûr._

_-Tu… tu peux prendre ma moto. Je n'en aurai plus besoin. _

_Sur ces mots, Sirius disparut en un crac sonore. Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il devait trouver Peter et venger James et Lily. _

* * *

20 décembre 1981

James potassait dans son assiette. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais Mary le surveillait de près et s'assurait qu'il mangeait ses trois repas par jour. C'est vrai que, alors qu'il était déjà assez mince, il avait perdu beaucoup de poids ces deux derniers mois, mais compte tenu des circonstances, ce n'était pas si surprenant.

-Mange un peu James, dit Mary en le regardant d'un air désolé.

-Je n'ai pas faim, dit James en haussant les épaules.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer à refuser de manger, tu es tellement maigre que tu vas finir par disparaître.

-Ça serait peut-être mieux comme ça, dit James en se levant de table.

Il était détruit, vidé. C'était comme s'il avait en permanence un détraqueur qui le suivait. Il passait ses journées à se demander pourquoi Voldemort ne s'était pas contenté de le tuer plutôt que de lui lancer ce foutu sort qui l'avait plongé dans le coma. Tout aurait été plus simple. Bien sûr, personne n'aurait alors été au courant de l'innocence de Sirius et Harry aurait été complètement laissé à lui-même chez les Dursley, mais comme tout le monde le croyait cinglé et qu'on refusait et de libérer Sirius, et de lui rendre son fils, sa présence ne changeait rien.

James se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il songea que dans cinq jours c'était Noël. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer en songeant qu'il devra le célébrer seul, sans sa femme et son fils… Sans non plus ses trois meilleurs amis… Deux meilleurs amis. Peter l'avait trahi… il lui venait des idées de meurtre en pensant à lui. Si Sirius ne l'avait pas déjà tué, James se serait fait un plaisir de le faire en prenant bien soin de le torturer avant…

Mais il ne pouvait plus rien y faire et il aurait à passer Noël seul. Mary lui avait proposé de l'emmener dans sa famille, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Elle était de sang mêlé, donc toute sa famille du côté de son père connaissait son histoire. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire poser des questions. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas une journée depuis le 1er novembre où la Gazette du sorcier ne parlait pas de lui ou d'Harry. Parfois ce n'était que quelques lignes, mais c'était à tous les jours. De toute manière, il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à la fête.

-James?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la porte de sa chambre où Mary venait d'arriver.

-Je dois aller travailler. Je suis sur le chiffre de nuit pour les trois prochains jours. Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

-Oui, dit James en laissant échapper un rire sans joie. De Lily et Harry.

-James…

-Non Mary, je n'ai besoin de rien. Va travailler en paix.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas être ok? Je peux toujours…

-Mary, tu as déjà pris assez de congés pour t'occuper de moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien aller.

-D'accord, mais n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou si…

-Ça va aller, réitéra James.

Une lueur de doutes dans les yeux, Mary hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. James songea que ça serait bien de ne pas avoir Mary dans les pattes pour la soirée. Il appréciait énormément tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, mais parfois sa sollicitude l'étouffait. Il aurait franchement préféré qu'on lui foute la paix.

* * *

_24 décembre 1980_

_Assis dans le salon de sa maison de Godrick Hollow, James observait son sapin de Noël un verre de Whisky à la main. Il était magnifique. C'est Lily qui l'avait décoré et il décelait sans problème sa touche particulière. _

_-Oh! Regarde ce que fait papa! Il boit, c'est très vilain. _

_James sourit et se tourna vers Lily qui venait d'entrer dans le salon Harry dans les bras. Il éclata de rire en voyant son fils. Lily lui avait revêtu un pyjama représentant le costume du Père-Noël, ce personnage moldu qui apportait les cadeaux aux enfants, du moins c'est ce qu'on leur faisait croire._

_-Pourquoi tu lui as mis cet accoutrement ridicule, demanda James. _

_-Moi je le trouve très mignon, riposta Lily en venant s'asseoir près de lui. _

_James passa un bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui, Harry assis sur ses genoux. Ils avaient pris la décision de fêter la veille de Noël juste tous les trois. Sirius avait organisé une fête, mais ils avaient décliné l'invitation, c'était le premier Noël de Harry et ils voulaient le fêter uniquement leur petite famille. Ils verraient leurs amis le lendemain, lors du souper de Noël qu'ils avaient organisé. _

_James posa un baisé dans les cheveux de Lily, songeant à quel point ils étaient bien tous les trois. Parfois, il avait encore de la difficulté à croire qu'après toutes ces années, Lily était bien à lui._

_-Tu sais quoi James, dit Lily d'un ton rêveur. _

_-Quoi? _

_-Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en ce moment. _

_-Tu n'es pas dure à combler, dit James moqueur. _

_-C'est vrai, je t'ai épousé._

_James éclata de rire et se pencha vers Lily pour l'embrasser. La jeune femme répondit avec fougue et passion et entrouvrit la bouche pour qu'il puisse y glisser sa langue. Le baiser se prolongea, gagnant en intensité, James résistant avec peine à l'envie de déshabiller sa femme. Après tout, leur enfant était assis entre eux d'eux. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui interrompit leur étreinte en se mettant à répéter sa syllabe préférée du moment. «da, da, da, da, da, da, da, » James et Lily se détachèrent, à contrecœur, et restèrent un moment à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle court. _

_-Si on allait coucher le petit, murmura James. _

_-Très bonne idée, dit Lily en souriant. _

_Elle lui tendit le bébé et lui posa un baisé sur la joue. _

_-Endors-le pendant que je vais me préparer. _

_-Te préparer?_

_-Oui, répondit Lily en souriant d'un air coquin. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer ton cadeau de Noël…_

_Sur ces mots, Lily quitta la pièce. James resta un moment à fixer l'endroit où Lily venait de partir l'air rêveur avant de baisser les yeux vers Harry qui avait enfoncé son poing dans sa bouche. _

_-Toi, tu es mieux de t'endormir vite, dit James. _

* * *

24 décembre 1981

Assis dans le salon de la maison de Mary, James observait le sapin de Noël un verre de Whisky à la main. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres les yeux éteints. Il ignorait à combien de verres il en était. Il avait perdu le compte après huit. Il savait que ce n'était pas très brillant, mais il avait besoin d'oublier, d'arrêter le flot de souvenirs qui envahissait son esprit. Il devait arrêter de songer à Harry qui était sûrement complètement négligé chez les Dursley, à Sirius qui passait Noël à Azkaban, à Remus qui avait disparu, à Lily qui était… Il devait simplement cesser de penser. Jusqu'à présent, la consommation abusive d'alcool semblait plutôt inefficace, il était plutôt engourdi, mais la douleur sourde qui l'assaillait sans cesse ne s'était pas tue.

-James?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la provenance du bruit. Mary venait juste de rentrer. Il devait être plus tard que ce qu'il croyait. D'un coup de baguette, Mary alluma la lumière, ce qui aveugla partiellement James. Elle s'approcha de lui et attrapa la bouteille de Whisky qu'il avait posé sur la table à café.

-Tu as bu combien de verres, demanda-t-elle d'un ton atterré.

-Sais pas, répondit James d'une voix pâteuse.

-C'était une bouteille neuve et elle est presque vide. James…

-Je déteste Noël.

-Viens, dit Mary en lui retirant son verre des mains. On va aller te coucher. Tu vas avoir un sérieux mal de tête demain matin…

James haussa les épaules. Mary l'attrapa par le bras et le fit se lever. Le jeune homme fut aussitôt étourdit. Il avait l'impression que la pièce bougeait. Mary l'entraîna vers les escaliers, mais tout tanguait autour de lui. Au bout de cinq pas, James vida le contenu de son estomac sur le tapis.

-Je vais dormir dans le salon, murmura James en retournant vers le canapé.

Il se laissa littéralement tomber sur les coussins et sombra presque immédiatement dans le sommeil.

* * *

25 janvier 1982

James se passa une main dans les cheveux en entrant dans le Hall de Poudlard. La veille, Dumbledore lui avait envoyé un Hibou pour lui demander de venir le voir. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à venir à Poudlard, mais son ancien Directeur lui avait affirmé qu'il ne pouvait présentement pas quitter l'école. James resta un moment immobile dans le hall, tentant d'ignorer les souvenirs qui l'envahissaient. Non, ce n'était décidément pas réjouissant de revenir à Poudlard.

-Oh mon dieu! Vous êtes James Potter!

Le jeune homme sursauta. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et plusieurs étudiants sortaient présentement de la grande salle. Devant lui se tenait un groupe de jeunes filles qui devaient être en quatrième ou en sixième année et le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. James soupira. Autre chose. Depuis les évènements du 31 octobre, il n'était pas du tout sorti à l'extérieur. Il se savait connu, mais il ignorait qu'il provoquerait une telle réaction. En l'espace de quelques secondes, une trentaine d'adolescents s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui et lui posaient des questions. Tétanisé, James les regardait, ignorant comment réagir. Il était littéralement encerclé et eut l'impression que certains lui tendaient des morceaux de parchemin comme s'ils voulaient des autographes. C'était absurde, il ne voulait pas être célèbre. Il n'avait rien fait pour…

-Vous n'avez pas des cours qui commencent bientôt, s'exclama bientôt une voix sèche.

Les étudiants se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait parlé, sans doute un professeur et, à contrecœur, s'éloignèrent de James et prirent la direction de leur classe. James leva les yeux vers son bienfaiteur et resta bouche bée en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air mauvais et un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que… Tu devrais être à Azkaban, dit James d'un ton hargneux.

-Je ne suis pas un mangemort, contrairement à ton ami Black. Tu sais s'il se plaît à Azkaban?

-Je t'interdis de…

-Suis-je bête, l'interrompit Rogue. Tu ne le sais pas, comme tu as perdu l'esprit, on ne doit pas te donner ce genre d'informations.

-Je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit, dit James. Je…

-Tu es très célèbre maintenant, l'interrompit de nouveau Rogue. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu non? Avoir de la reconnaissance, être le centre de l'attention. Quitte à laisser Lily se faire tuer à ta place.

Cette fois James ne répondit pas de lui. Il sépara en un pas la distance qui le séparait de Rogue, l'attrapa par le collet et lui assenât un violent coup de poing au visage, puis un autre et un autre. Les jambes de Rogues flanchèrent sous son poids et il tomba à la renverse. James s'agenouilla au-dessus de lui et continua à frapper et à frapper et à frapper… jusqu'à ce que son poing soit retenu en l'air sans qu'il soit capable de le bouger. James regarda tout autour de lui et constata que le Hall était rempli d'étudiants qui les observaient en silence. Il y avait également quelque professeur. James s'aperçut que c'est le professeur McGonagall qui avait retenu son bras, sa baguette pointée vers lui. Elle l'agita, le libérant du sortilège. James laissa retomber son poing et, tremblant de rage, se releva.

-Allez en classe, dit le Professeur McGonagall d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la réplique

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, demanda James d'un ton hargneux alors que les élèves se dispersaient.

-Severus est professeur, répondit McGonagall d'un ton posé.

-Comment pouvez-vous le laisser approcher des enfants, ragea James.

-Le professeur Dumbledore lui fait confiance, alors moi aussi.

-C'est un mangemort, s'exclama James. Sa place est à Azkaban.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'endroit pour discuter de ça, dit McGonagall toujours d'un ton posé. James, Dumbledore vous attend.

James resta un moment à fixer le professeur McGonagall, puis se tourna vers Rogue qui s'était relevé avec l'aide du Professeur Chourave. Il avait le visage couvert de sang. James s'approcha de lui et Rogue eut un mouvement de recul.

-Ose encore une fois insinuer que je ne serais pas mort pour sauver la vie de _ma femme_ et de mon fils et je te jure que je te tue. Et ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Sur ces mots, il cracha aux pieds de Rogue et prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé devant la gargouille il prononça le mot de passe, que Dumbledore lui avait révélé dans sa lettre, et monta les marches qui se dévoilaient devant lui.

-Entre James, lui dit la voix de Dumbledore avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de frapper à la porte.

James entra dans le bureau de son ancien directeur, qu'il avait déjà visité de nombreuses fois, et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau, dévisageant Dumbledore l'air mauvais.

-Pourquoi vous vouliez me voir.

-Je crois que nous devons discuter de certaines choses, dit Dumbledore d'un ton posé. Mais avant, peut-être ferais-tu mieux de faire examiner cette main.

James jeta un regard à sa main droite, celle avec laquelle il avait frappé Rogue. Elle était couverte de sang et il avait l'impression d'avoir un ou deux doigts de cassés. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il avait frappé vraiment fort.

-Ça peut attendre, dit James en haussant les épaules.

-Est-ce indiscret de te demander comment tu t'es fait ça.

-Rogue, répondit simplement James.

Une drôle d'expression passa sur le visage de Dumbledore, mais elle disparut presque aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, sans que James puisse l'identifier. Dumbledore croisa ses mains sur son bureau et posa son regard perçant sur James.

-Je voulais parler d'Harry. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien t'expliquer ma décision de l'envoyer chez sa tante. Je croyais que d'attendre un peu avant de discuter de ça avec toi te permettrait de prendre la chose avec un peu plus de calme, mais je constate que tu as encore des accès de colère.

-Je vous écoute, dit James. Maintenant que vous m'avez fait venir, vous allez être obligé de me prendre ainsi.

-J'en ai bien peur, soupira Dumbledore. Parlons d'Harry.

-Quand est-ce que je peux le récupérer?

-J'ai bien peur que la réponse ne soit jamais, dit Dumbledore en secouant la tête l'air désolé.

_-Pardon_? Je suis son _père_. Vous n'avez aucun droit de me l'enlever! Vous, vous croyez tout permis parce que vous êtes le grand Dumbledore, s'exclama James en se levant. En réalité, vous n'êtes qu'un salop. Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de récupérer mon fils! Vous n'en avez simplement pas le droit! Je suis son _père_, par Merlin! C'est à moi que doit revenir ce genre de décisions! Il est hors de question qu'il reste chez les Dursley! Vous savez qu'ils nous détestent? Ils ne sont jamais venus à notre mariage et Pétunia n'a répondu à aucune des lettres de Lily quand nous lui avons annoncé la naissance d'Harry. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle le maltraite. Et vous me demandez d'accepter ça? De rester sans rien faire alors que vous m'avez pris mon fils! Vous pouvez être sûr que je vais retrouver leur adresse et aller le chercher mon fils. Vous n'aviez simplement aucun droit de me l'enlever et de l'envoyer chez ces gens! Aucun droit.

Dumbledore l'avait écouté calmement tout au long de sa tirade, sans sourciller. Ce qui enragea encore plus James qui renversa sa chaise d'un geste violent et appuya ses mains sur le bureau de Dumbledore pour se pencher vers lui et plonger ses yeux noisette dans les yeux bleus de Dumbledore.

-Je repose ma question, dit James en tentant de prendre un ton plus calme. Quand est-ce que je vais récupérer mon fils?

-James, dit Dumbledore en secouant la tête. C'est une magie très puissante et très ancienne qui a permis au sacrifice de Lily de sauver la vie d'Harry. C'est un sortilège qui repose sur l'amour et le don de soi. Ce sortilège protège Harry, par le sang de sa mère. En le plaçant avec Pétunia Dursley, Harry demeure sous la protection du sang.

-N'importe quoi, dit James en s'éloignant du bureau. Je peux très bien assurer sa protection. Il ne risque presque plus rien maintenant que Voldemort est anéanti.

-Justement, dit Dumbledore toujours sur ce ton horriblement calme. Il n'est pas anéanti. Il est fortement affaibli, mais nous n'en sommes pas débarrassés. Il reviendra tôt ou tard et à ce moment, la vie d'Harry sera en danger, il tentera de terminer ce qu'il a commencé. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier tous ces mangemorts encore en liberté qui croient que de tuer Harry ramènerait Voldemort.

-Même à ça, dit James. J'ai déjà affronté Voldemort quatre fois et je suis toujours en vie à ce que je sache. Je _peux_ protéger mon fils.

-Je sais que c'est dur à accepter, mais Harry ne peut plus être considéré uniquement comme ton fils James. Il est sans doute le seul espoir de nous débarrasser définitivement de Voldemort. C'est uniquement pour son bien et celui de la communauté sorcière que je l'ai envoyé chez sa tante.

-Vous ne venez pas réellement de dire ça, dit James avec rage. Harry _est_ mon _fils_ avant toute chose. Vous ne pouvez pas le priver de son père pour l'envoyer chez des gens qui le détestent.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux un instant. James contenait tant bien que mal sa colère. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait frappé le directeur. Jeter un sort n'aurait pas suffi à exprimer la rage qu'il ressentait. De toute manière, il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille à affronter Dumbledore sur le plan magique. Mais dans un combat à mains nues, il aurait tôt fait de prendre le dessus…

-Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui James, dit finalement Dumbledore. Tu devrais aller voir Mlle Pomfresh pour qu'elle regarde cette main.

Estomaqué, James fixa un long moment Dumbledore. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais en ce moment il le détestait. Du plus profond de son être. Il s'imagina un instant en train de fracasser la tête du vieillard sur son bureau.

-Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça, dit finalement James avec hargne. Vous avez devant vous un homme brisé, qui a plein de temps libre et à qui il ne reste qu'une seule raison de vivre, Harry. Si je pars maintenant, c'est pour ne pas vous exploser la figure. Mais vous allez me revoir bientôt… Et vous pouvez être sûr que je vais récupérer mon fils.

Sur ces mots, James tourna les talons et quitta le bureau, plus déterminé que jamais à récupérer Harry.


	3. Célébrité

**Célébrité**

30 Janvier 1982

Remus lupin frissonnait dans l'air glacial du mois de janvier. Il venait tout juste de quitter le travail et retournait à l'auberge où il avait élu domicile depuis un mois. Il se trouvait dans un coin reculé de l'Angleterre où personne n'aurait sans doute cherché à le retrouver. Ça lui convenait. Il ne voulait pas être retrouvé.

Remus se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer. Il avait perdu ses gants et n'avait pas encore prit le temps de s'en faire d'autres. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour en acheter de nouveaux. Ce qu'il gagnait couvrait à peine les frais liés à son hébergement et sa nourriture.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il rejoint finalement la seule auberge sorcier de la région, « Le loup-garou ». Remus appréciait l'ironie. Surtout considérant que si l'aubergiste découvrait qu'il était lui-même un loup-garou, il aurait tôt fait de le mettre à la porte.

-Bonjour Wilburg, dit Remus en prenant place au comptoir.

-Bonjour Remus, répondit l'aubergiste en lui souriant. Je viens de préparer une bonne chaudronnée de soupe. Je t'en sers?

-Avec plaisir.

Remus regarda Wilburg s'éloigner alors qu'il retirait son manteau. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était arrivé dans ce petit village et qu'il logeait à l'auberge. Wilburg l'avait en quelque sorte adopté et en avisant son air malade, l'avait en quelque sorte pris sous son aile. Il ne lui louait pas sa chambre trop chère et lui donnait parfois de la nourriture gratuitement.

-Voilà pour la soupe, s'exclama Wilburg en posant un bol devant lui. C'est pour moi.

Remus remercia l'aubergiste et commença à manger lentement la soupe. Il aperçut un exemplaire de la _Gazette du sorcier _qui traînait sur le comptoir. Remus s'en empara et parcouru rapidement ses pages à la recherche d'un article intéressant. Son cœur se serra en découvrant en deuxième page un article écrit par Rita Skeeter.

_**La tragique histoire de Lily Potter**_

_Aujourd'hui, 30 janvier 1982, la désormais très célèbre Lily Potter, la mère du survivant aurait dû fêter ses 22 ans. Après avoir courageusement combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres le 31 octobre dernier, Lily Potter a perdu la vie, laissant dans le deuil un orphelin et son mari, James Potter qui a maintenant perdu l'esprit. . _

Remus arrêta là sa lecture. Rita Skeeter était la nouvelle reporter vedette de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et il avait déjà lu suffisamment de ses articles pour savoir que la moitié du temps elle racontait n'importe quoi. Et après tout, il la connaissait l'histoire de Lily…

Remus reposa les yeux sur le journal. Une photo de Lily accompagnait l'article. Elle souriait à la caméra, ses longs cheveux auburn tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Il aurait voulu que la photo soit en couleur pour qu'il puisse observer le vert profond de ses yeux.

Remus caressa la photo du bout des doigts. Il avait oublié son anniversaire. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu… Ça devait être très dur pour James. Remus sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'il songeait à son meilleur ami. Est-ce que ce qu'on racontait était vrai? Est-ce que James avait réellement perdu la raison? Il ne voulait pas le croire…

Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à James, Remus fut aussitôt envahi d'un intense sentiment de culpabilité et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait honte. Terriblement honte. Il avait fui. Il avait fui alors que James avait le plus besoin de lui. James qui pourtant avait tout fait pour lui, risquant sa vie et Azkaban simplement pour lui rendre les pleines lunes plus confortables… Et lui il le remerciait en fuyant à la première difficulté. Il devait y retourner… Il devait retourner à Londres, près de James, c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire, mais plus le temps passait, plus c'était difficile de le faire et plus sa honte augmentait. Cette journée-là, il avait simplement paniqué et c'était comme si maintenant il était incapable de corriger la donne.

* * *

_1__er__ novembre 1981 _

_Son cœur battant la chamade, Remus parcourait d'un pas rapide les couloirs de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Depuis hier soir qu'il cherchait des nouvelles de ce qui s'était produit. Quand il avait eu vent des rumeurs, il s'était précipité chez James et Lily et avait trouvé la maison vide et en ruine. Ensuite, il avait erré un peu partout, tentant de rejoindre des membres de l'ordre, avant de penser aller vérifier à Ste-Mangouste. Il avait trouvé l'hôpital désert et commençait à perdre espoir lorsqu'il entendit le murmure d'une conversation derrière une porte entrouverte. Remus leva les yeux. C'était la chambre 405. Lentement, il poussa la porte et su aussitôt qu'il était au bon endroit. _

_Devant lui, se tenait un lit d'hôpital dans lequel était étendu un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. James. Il aurait reconnu cette tignasse rebelle entre mille. Remus se précipita vers le lit et jeta un regard désolé à son meilleur ami. Il était dans un état pitoyable, mais au moins il était vivant... Le jeune loup-garou se tourna ensuite vers les personnes qui parlaient avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. Il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore et de Frank Londubat qui le regardaient maintenant tous deux l'air désolé. Remus ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Dumbledore comprit toutefois où il voulait en venir. _

_-James est dans le coma. Il a reçu un sort très puissant qui nous est inconnu. Son état est stable. Harry va bien. Il a survécu au sortilège de la mort que Voldemort lui a lancé._

_Dumbledore lui désigna un berceau vers lequel se précipita Remus. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines, Remus reconnut aussitôt le bambin qui avait ouvert ses grands yeux verts et le regardait avec curiosité. _

_-Emus!_

_Remus sourit. Il trouvait incroyable qu'Harry le reconnaisse après tout ce temps. Avec tendresse, il approcha sa main du visage du bambin et repoussa un peu ses cheveux. Remus eut un hoquet de surprise. Son front était barré par une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. _

_-C'est la marque laissée par le sortilège de Voldemort. _

_-Mais comment est-ce même possible, demanda Remus d'une voix rauque. Personne n'a jamais survécu à l'Avada Kedavra... _

_-C'est grâce à Lily, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Elle a utilisé l'une des plus anciennes formes de magie pour protéger son fils. _

_-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, demanda Remus d'une voix tremblante. _

_-Remus, je suis désolé, dit Dumbledore. Lily est morte. Elle a donné sa vie pour sauver Harry. _

_Remus senti ses jambes flancher sous son poids. Il s'assit sur la chaise que Frank lui apporta, son regard fixé au loin et l'air abattu. C'était irréel. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Lily ne pouvait pas être morte… Ça voulait dire que c'était bien Sirius le traître. Que Sirius avait trahi James. C'était impossible. Comment avait-il pu faire ça, livrer Harry à Voldemort. Son propre filleul…_

_-Où est-il, demanda Remus d'une voix blanche. _

_-Il a été arrêté un peu plus tôt ce matin, dit Frank comprenant de qui il parlait. Remus… Quand on l'a arrêté… Il venait de tuer douze moldus… et Peter Pettigrow. _

_Remus tourna brusquement la tête vers Frank. Il devait avoir mal entendu. Forcément… Sirius ne pouvait pas avoir tué Peter… C'était… S'il n'avait pas été arrêté, aurait-il été le prochain sur la liste? Remus se senti soudainement pris d'un haut-le-cœur. C'était tout simplement plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Sans prononcer un mot de plus, Remus se leva de sa chaise et quitta la chambre d'hôpital. Dès ce soir, il quitterait Londres. _

* * *

31 janvier 1982

James fut éveillé par une lumière vive et agressante. Il entrouvrit les yeux et aperçu un gobelet qu'une main venait de poser violemment sur la table de chevet. James gémit et se retourna dans son lit.

-Il est 13h, tu te lèves, dit Mary d'une voix ferme.

-J'ai la gueule de bois, grinça James.

-Justement, répliqua Mary. Prends la potion que je t'ai préparée. J'aimerais d'ailleurs que tu m'informes. Est-ce que tu comptes te saouler à tous les anniversaires? Parce que si oui, je vais en faire des réserves.

-Calme-toi, dit James en s'asseyant dans son lit. C'était l'anniversaire de Lily hier et…

-justement, tu aurais pu venir avec moi poser des fleurs sur sa tombe comme je te l'ai proposé plutôt que de vider encore une fois ma réserve de Whisky!

-Je ne veux pas aller sur sa tombe, dit James d'une voix tremblante.

-Il faudra bien que tu te décides à y aller un jour où l'autre!

-Non, dit James d'une voix ferme. Je ne peux pas…

-Hey bien moi je ne peux pas continuer à te regarder te détruire à petit feu comme ça! Lily est morte James! Tu dois l'accepter et te ressaisir!

-Tais-toi, dit James avec colère.

-Non, je ne me tairai pas, dit Mary en venant s'asseoir sur son lit. James, je sais que c'est difficile, mais ça fait un peu plus d'un mois que tu es chez moi et tout ce que tu fais de tes journées est te morfondre.

-Mary ragea James. Tu te rends compte de ce que je vis? J'ai perdu ma femme et on m'a enlevé mon fils! Je crois avoir tous les droits de me morfondre!

-James, dit Mary en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Ça ne peut simplement pas continuer comme ça. Tu dois te ressaisir. Si tu veux avoir la moindre chance de récupérer Harry, tu dois absolument changer d'attitude. Parce que sincèrement, dans l'état où tu es présentement, je n'ai absolument pas envie de t'apporter mon aide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu te ressaisis et que tu arrêtes de boire dès que ça ne va pas… Enfin, si tu me prouves que tu es capable de prendre soin d'Harry, je vais tout faire pour t'aider à le récupérer. Mais en ce moment, je ne te confierais même pas un chat!

Sur ces mots, Mary se leva et quitta la pièce. James se passa une main devant les yeux et tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet où se trouvait la potion de Mary. Il l'attrapa et la but d'un trait. James grimaça, c'est que ça avait un goût horrible. Il sentit toutefois son mal de tête disparaître en l'espace de quelques instants. James se passa une main sur les cheveux, attrapa des vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

En sortant de la douche, James effaça avec sa main la buée qu'il y avait dans le miroir et approcha un peu son visage de la glace pour être en mesure de voir son reflet même s'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. La personne qu'il avait devant lui était pitoyable. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup trop longs, il avait une barbe de quelques jours, il était remarquablement amaigri et ses joues s'étaient creusées, sa peau était anormalement pâle et des cernes violets barraient ses yeux. James songea que Mary n'avait peut-être pas tort. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien fait pour montrer qu'il était en mesure de prendre soin d'Harry. Il n'avait même pas montré qu'il était capable de prendre soin de lui… James sécha donc rapidement ses cheveux avec une serviette, rasa sa barbe, enfila son jeans et son t-shirt et descendit rejoindre Mary dans la cuisine.

-Je sors, dit James à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

-Où est-ce que tu vas, s'étonna Mary.

-Tu as raison Mary, dit James en secouant la tête. Tout le monde me prend pour un fou parce que j'ai l'air d'un fou. Je vais commencer par me faire couper les cheveux.

-Je vais venir avec toi, dit Mary en se levant.

-Pourquoi, demanda James d'un ton agressif. Je suis capable de…

-James, le coupa Mary. La dernière fois que tu es sorti de la maison, c'était pour aller à Poudlard et tu as failli tuer Severus Rogue.

-Je l'ai juste frappé à une ou deux reprises, ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est fragile…

-James, dit Mary d'un ton ferme. Ce que tu as vécu à Poudlard n'est que la pointe de l'iceberg. Je crois que tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu es célèbre.

-Parce qu'on parle de moi dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_?

-Encore une fois, ce n'est qu'un aperçu. James, quand mes collègues ont appris que tu vivais chez moi, elles m'ont demandé si je pouvais leur ramener quelque chose t'appartenant. Du genre une fourchette avec laquelle tu as mangé…Tu réalises? Dès que tu vas mettre les pieds dehors, tout le monde va vouloir te parler, te serrer la main, prendre des photos avec toi… Crois-moi, dans l'état où tu es, tu ne peux pas affronter ça seul.

-D'accord, dit James d'une voix hésitante. Viens avec moi… Mais je pense quand même que tu exagères…

Mais Mary n'exagérait pas, découvrit James lorsqu'il mit les pieds au chaudron baveur. L'endroit était bondé et son entrée ne provoqua d'abord aucun remous… Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le pointe du droit en s'exclamant « C'est James Potter! ». À cet instant, toutes les conversations se turent et des dizaines de paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Intimidé, James se passa une main dans les cheveux, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose d'autre. Est-ce qu'il devait s'adresser à l'assemblée? C'est alors que l'une des personnes présentes s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main. Il s'agissait d'une petite sorcière replète aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns qui le regardait avec admiration. James serra la main de la jeune femme par automatisme.

-C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, M. Potter. Je suis Victoria Jones, une grande fan! C'est incroyable ce qui s'est passé. Vous êtes un héros, vous savez.

-Mer… merci, balbutia James ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.

Victoria Jones lui lâcha finalement la main, mais elle fut aussitôt remplacée par une autre personne, puis une autre et encore une autre. James leur serrait la main, comme tétanisé, écoutant le flot de bêtises qu'ils lui racontaient. Presque tous lui disaient qu'il était un héros. James devenait de plus en plus en colère à chaque fois qu'on lui répétait ça. Il n'était pas un héros. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger sa femme et son fils. Il avait à peine eu le temps de brandir sa baguette en direction de Voldemort avant que celui-ci ne lui jette le sort qui l'avait plongé dans le coma… Alors au fur et à mesure que les gens lui disaient qu'il était un héros, son sourire se crispait et son corps se raidissait. Mary s'en rendit compte au bout d'une quinzaine de personne et posa sa main sur son bras.

-Mr. Potter est fatigué maintenant, dit Mary d'une voix forte et ferme. Je vous saurai gré de retourner à vos occupations.

Sur ces mots, Mary l'entraîna vers la cour où se trouvait l'ouverture du Chemin de Traverse. James se laissa faire, soulagé que Mary ait pris les choses en main. Il était sur le point d'exploser là-dedans. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Mary se tourna vers lui.

-Ça va aller, demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

-Je ne suis pas un héros, murmura James. Pourquoi ils disent ça… Je n'ai même pas pu…

-Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais James, dit Mary en posant une main sur sa joue. Tu étais prêt à te battre et à donner ta vie pour sauver Lily et Harry… C'est ça qui fait de toi un héros.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, dit James retenant les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux. De toute manière… merci de m'avoir sorti de là.

-Je pourrais me présenter comme ton agent tu ne pense pas, dit Mary en souriant. Bon, viens, nous allons te faire couper cette chose que tu as sur la tête.

Sur ces mots, Mary tapota de sa baguette la brique qui permettait de révéler le chemin de traverse. James eut un mouvement de recul, réalisant qu'il allait de nouveau avoir droit à un bain de foule. Remarquant son hésitation, Mary glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra avec force pour lui insuffler du courage. Main dans la main, ils s'engagèrent tous deux sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Encore une fois, il remarqua que les gens se retournaient sur son passage. Plusieurs personnes s'emblèrent vouloir venir lui parler, mais Mary leur jetait de tels regards que personne n'osa l'approcher. James resserra sa prise sur la main de Mary. Il était finalement content qu'elle soit venue avec lui. Il n'aurait simplement pas su quoi faire s'il avait été seul… il aurait sûrement lancé un sort à toutes ces personnes qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

Ils étaient presque arrivés au salon de coiffure, lorsqu'une femme se planta devant eux, ignorant le regard noir de Mary. Elle était blonde et portait des lunettes ridicules. James toisa avec méfiance son sourire faux et son regard avide.

-James Potter, le père du survivant… Je suis Rita Skeeter, journaliste à la _Gazette du sorcier_, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

-Mr. Potter n'accorde aucune entrevue, dit Mary d'un ton ferme alors que James fixait la main manucurée de la journaliste.

-Qui êtes-vous, demanda Rita Skeeter à Mary. La nouvelle conquête de Mr. Potter? Il a rapidement remplacé sa femme!

-_Pardon, _dit James lâchant la main de Mary. Comment _osez-vous_.

-Le petit Harry n'est pas avec vous, demanda Rita Skeeter, ignorant la remarque de James. C'est vrai qu'il a été envoyé dans sa famille éloignée? C'est parce que vous êtes incapable de vous en occuper en raison de votre instabilité mentale?

-JE NE SUIS PAS FOU, hurla James.

Plusieurs personnes s'arrêtèrent de marcher et regardèrent dans leur direction. Rita Skeeter le regardait avec un sourire avide. James sentit Mary lui attraper le bras et le tirer pour qu'ils bougent de là. Il se laissa faire, un regard mauvais fixé sur la journaliste. Mary le fit rapidement entrer dans le salon de coiffure et s'approcha du comptoir.

-James Potter a besoin d'une coupe de cheveux, dit Mary d'une voix sèche. Au moindre commentaire de vos employés ou de vos clients, nous quittons. Si vous, vous contentez de faire ce qu'on vous demande, vous aurez droit à un énorme pourboire.

La sorcière à la réception hocha la tête et appela un coiffeur, lui répétant les instructions de Mary. En quelques coups de baguette, le coiffeur rafraîchit la coupe de James, Mary déposa plusieurs galions sur le comptoir et entraîna James à l'extérieur.

-Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver n'est-ce pas, demanda James alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin du Chaudron Baveur.

-Ça va, dit doucement Mary. C'était toute une épreuve. Cette Rita Skeeter est épouvantable… Peut-être que tu n'étais pas prêt à sortir…

-Non… mais au moins maintenant, je sais à quoi m'attendre, dit James en secouant la tête.

-Tu sais James, dit Mary. Tôt ou tard je crois que tu devras donner une entrevue. Juste pour remettre les pendules à l'heure.

-Oui… Pas tout de suite.

-Non, dit Mary. Quand tu seras prêt… Viens, je t'emmène manger dans un restaurant moldu. Personne ne te connaît de ce côté de Londres.

James hocha la tête, ignorant les gens qui se retournaient toujours sur son passage. Durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, il avait toujours tout fait pour se faire remarquer, être le centre de l'attention… Là, il aurait préféré être anonyme…

5 février 1982

Sous sa forme de chien, Sirius était couché à même le sol de sa cellule, la tête appuyée sur ses pattes qu'il avait croisées devant lui et les yeux fixés sur le mur en face de lui. Il avait découvert qu'en prenant sa forme d'animagis, il était moins sensible à l'influence des détraqueurs. Également, ses pensées devenaient moins concrètes et le temps passait légèrement plus vite.

En entendant un bruit au loin, Sirius repris rapidement forme humain et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur ce qu'il voyait du couloir. Il vit apparaître l'auror Maugrey Fol'œil qui escortait un nouveau prisonnier en compagnie d'un gardien et de deux détraqueurs. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, des mangemorts étaient régulièrement attrapés.

-Bonjour Alastor, dit Sirius alors que Maugrey passait devant sa cellule. Comment vas-tu?

L'auror, qui était son ancien camarade de l'ordre ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Sirius serra les poings. Il savait que c'était vain de continuer à clamer son innocence dès qu'il voyait quelqu'un, mais il continuait d'espérer que peut-être quelqu'un finirait par le croire.

-Est-ce que ce mangemort a eu droit à un procès, demanda Sirius en s'approchant des barreaux pour suivre le groupe du regard. Parce qu'à ce que j'ai l'impression tout le monde a eu droit à ce traitement de faveur sauf moi!

-Tais-toi Black, c'est assez, dit le gardien en revenant sur ses pas pour lui faire face. C'était inutile de te faire un procès, ta culpabilité est simplement indiscutable.

-Non, mais qu'elle justice merveilleuse nous avons, dit Sirius en laissant éclater un rire sans joie. Enfermer des gens sans procès, les confiner à une cellule nuit et jour, leur servir la même nourriture dégueulasse tous les jours. On est au moyen-âge?

-Tu n'as qu'à faire une plainte Black, dit le gardien en le regardant d'un air narquois.

-Oui bien sûr, je vais porter plainte auprès de Croupton, celui même qui est à l'origine de mon emprisonnement.

-Fais-toi à l'idée Black, dit le gardien. Tu vas croupir ici pour le restant de tes jours. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici la fin de l'année les détraqueurs t'auront rendu complètement fou. Tu ne t'apercevras plus du temps qui passe.

Sur ces mots, le gardien le laissa seul et Sirius ne put empêcher un cri de rage de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il donna un coup de pied sur la base de son lit et poussa un juron en réalisant que cette chose était plus solide que son pied. Sirius s'assit sur son lit pour masser son pied endolori. Il ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de reprendre son calme. Ça n'était pas fait pour lui cette vie. Il était un gars actif, de meute et il supportait très difficilement la solitude. Il avait beaucoup de difficulté à se résigner à rester ici. Encore une fois, Sirius songea à James, osant espérer qu'il était toujours en vie et qu'il le sortirait de là. Mais en même temps, parfois il se disait qu'il avait peut-être mérité ce qui lui arrivait. Après tout, c'était sa faute si Peter avait été nommé gardien du secret…

* * *

_22 octobre 1981_

_Assis dans la cuisine des Potter, Harry sur les genoux, Sirius réfléchissait à ce que James et Lily venaient de lui apprendre. Il avait peine à croire que ce qu'il venait d'entendre était vrai…_

_Sirius baissa les yeux sur son filleul qui, assis sur ses genoux, jouait avec une peluche. Il posa un baisé dans ses cheveux, ne comprenant pas comment quelqu'un pouvait vouloir faire du mal à cet enfant. Sirius releva ensuite les yeux sur James et Lily qui assis côte à côte, se tenaient la main, l'air anéanti. Ils avaient l'air de deux naufragés s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. _

_-Quand voulez-vous faire le sortilège, demanda Sirius. _

_-Dès que possible, dit Lily d'une voix tremblante. Je… je ne le laisserai pas s'en prendre à mon bébé, ajouta t'elle des larmes emplissant ses yeux. _

_James rapprocha sa chaise de Lily et passa un bras autour d'elle. La jeune femme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, ses yeux embrouillés de larmes fixés sur Harry qui riait maintenant tout seul en secouant sa peluche. _

_-Je… je serais honoré d'être votre gardien du secret, dit Sirius au bout d'un moment. Vous savez que je donnerais ma vie pour vous trois. Mais c'est trop évident. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda James les sourcils froncés._

_-Vous avez refusé que Dumbledore le soit parce que ça serait trop évident, non?_

_-Oui, mais…_

_-Mais tout le monde pensera assurément que c'est moi votre gardien du secret, dit Sirius en secouant la tête. Dès qu'ils apprendront que vous, vous êtes cachés avec ce sortilège, ils se mettront à ma poursuite et si jamais ils me trouvent, ils trouveront tôt ou tard un moyen de me faire parler avec du verita serum, le sortilège imperium, ou n'importe quel sortilège de magie noire… Par contre, on pourrait faire un coup de bluff. _

_-Dans le genre, demanda James qui affichait un air septique. _

_-Disons que tu prends comme gardien du secret ton ami le plus faible. Personne ne pensera à le pourchasser, parce que personne ne songera un seul instant que tu puisse avoir pensé à confier la vie de ta famille entre ses mains. _

_-Tu parles de Peter, s'exclama James avec surprise. _

_-Peter, s'exclama Lily en se redressant. Sirius, tu ne peux pas être sérieux! Peter ne résisterait pas une minute s'il était arrêté par des mangemorts… _

_-Mais il ne le sera pas, répliqua Sirius. Parce que personne ne pensera que ça peut être lui. Je vous le dis, un coup de bluff… Et bien sûr, je m'assurerai que Peter reste en sécurité._

_Sirius se tu. James et Lily avaient détourné son attention de lui et se regardaient maintenant l'un l'autre. _

_-J'ai confiance en Peter, dit finalement James au bout d'un moment. Je sais qu'il sera prêt à faire ça pour nous. _

_-Tu as confiance en lui au point de lui confier la vie de notre fils, demanda Lily les sourcils froncés. _

_James ne répondit pas. Il leva les yeux vers Sirius qui hocha la tête d'un air résolu. James se tourna de nouveau vers Lily. _

_-Oui, dit James d'un ton ferme. _

_-Alors Peter sera notre gardien du secret, dit Lily en se tournant vers Sirius. _

* * *

22 février 1982

James jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir. Il réajusta sa cravate et enfila sa robe de sorcier. C'est dernières semaines, il allait beaucoup mieux. Il s'était occupé l'esprit en travaillant activement à récupérer Harry de manière efficace. Plutôt que de se disputer avec Dumbledore, ce qui s'était avéré être totalement inutile, ce foutu vieillard était aussi têtu qu'un hippogriffe, James avait engagé un avocat. Il avait l'intention de traîner Dumbledore en cour pour l'obliger à lui révéler l'adresse des Dursley afin qu'il puisse récupérer son fils.

Parallèlement, il faisait sa propre enquête. Bien sûr, ça aurait été si simple de regarder le carnet d'adresses de Lily où elle avait noté l'adresse de sa sœur, mais Mary était allée fouiller les décombres de leur maison, qui étaient restés intacts, le gouvernement voulant en faire un lieu historique, et elle n'avait trouvé aucun carnet d'adresse. James n'avait pas pu l'aider, il était incapable de retourner à Gorddrick Hollow. Il n'était toujours pas allé sur la tombe de Lily non plus. Pour l'instant, il était plus facile de prétendre qu'elle était simplement partie au loin.

Bref, James savait que de s'attaquer à Dumbledore avait plus ou moins de chance de fonctionner. Dumbledore était une sommité respectée de tous et lui-même passait pour un fou. Mais il restait le père du survivant. Il avait une mince chance. Aujourd'hui, il allait donc donner une conférence de presse. Pour la première fois depuis les évènements du 31 octobre, il allait s'adresser aux journalistes.

-Tu es prêt?

James se tourna vers Mary qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Elle-même s'était mis belle. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se mettre de l'avant, mais comme elle l'accompagnait et qu'il allait avoir à confirmer qu'il vivait chez elle, elle voulait bien paraître.

-Je suis prêt, dit James d'un ton résolu.

-Allons-y alors, dit Mary en souriant.

Sur ces mots, elle transplana. James fit de même et quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient sur le chemin de traverse. Ils prirent la direction de la banque de Gringotts qui avait accepté d'accueillir l'évènement dans son grand hall. À l'exception de Poudlard ou du Ministère de la magie, c'était le seul endroit qui pouvait accueillir un tel évènement.

James eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il entra dans la banque. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de personnes. Après tout, à l'exception de la G_azette du Sorcier_, il n'y avait que deux ou trois journaux alternatifs dans le monde sorcier. Il devait également y avoir des journalistes de la radio, mais ça n'expliquait pas la quantité de personnes présentes. Puis James songea que des curieux s'étaient sans doute joints aux journalistes. Alors qu'il avançait vers l'estrade qui avait été installée pour lui, James aperçu au premier rang Albus Dumbledore qui était assis en compagnie de la Ministre de la Magie, Millicent Bagnold et du Ministre de la Justice magique, Barty Croupton. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là se demanda James avec fureur. Il poursuivit son chemin vers l'estrade, sans adresser un seul mot à ces personnes et rejoint son avocat qui l'attendait déjà à cet endroit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, demanda James les dents serrées.

-Je les ai invités, répondit Ernest Mills, son avocat. Il vaut mieux qu'ils entendent directement ce que tu as à dire plutôt que de lire tes propos déformés dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Et ils ont accepté de venir, demanda James un sourcil levé.

-James, tu es le père du survivant, tu t'adresses aux journaux pour la première fois et tu menaces de poursuivre Dumbledore. Bien sûr qu'ils sont là.

-Si Dumbledore veut me voir, il n'avait qu'à répondre à mes hiboux, dit James en serrant les poings. Il passe son temps à m'éviter et là il se présente comme ça avec la Ministre de la magie… Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de faire?

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Ernest. Mais oublie-le pour le moment. Reprends ton calme et sourit. N'oublie pas que tu es là pour gagner la sympathie des gens.

James hocha la tête et s'approcha de l'estrade. C'était l'heure. Ernest et Mary prirent place sur les chaises posées derrière le lutrin qui faisait place à l'assemblée. James sorti le parchemin sur lequel il avait écrit son discours et le posa sur le lutrin. Presque aussitôt, tous levèrent les yeux vers lui. James évita délibérément de regarder Dumbledore et posa son regard vers le fond de la salle.

-Bonjour, dit James. Merci d'être venus si nombreux. Je suis ici pour mettre les choses au clair. Depuis le 31 Octobre dernier, des dizaines de rumeurs ont circulé sur mon compte, toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres… Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre la vérité.

James prit une profonde inspiration et posa les yeux sur son parchemin. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença son récit.

-Premièrement, dit James. Je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit. Il ne s'agit pas de déni, mais de la vérité. Je reconnais avoir eu des accès de rages, notamment cet épisode où j'ai hurlé sur Mlle Skeeter en plein Chemin de Traverse. Mais j'ai perdu ma femme et on m'a enlevé mon fils, je crois avoir simplement réagi humainement.

James fit une pose. Il n'avait pas d'autres arguments à leur donner sur ce point.

-Deuxièmement, pour ce que je sais, Harry va très bien, mais il n'est pas avec moi. Suite à l'attaque dont ma famille a été victime, je suis resté un mois dans le coma. Albus Dumbledore a alors pris mon fils sous sa responsabilité. Sans mon consentement, il a pris la décision de l'envoyer chez la sœur de ma femme qui est moldue. J'ignore où il est, mais il est dans mon intention de le récupérer. Je crois que tous seront d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il est inhumain de retirer un enfant à son père.

James fit de nouveau une pose. Des murmures avaient empli la salle et James constata avec plaisir que certains jetaient des regards consternés à Dumbledore. Ce dernier resta toutefois complètement impassible, ses yeux fixés sur James. Leur regard se croisèrent un instant et James crut y lire de la tristesse… Comme regarder Dumbledore ne faisait que le mettre en colère, James reprit son énumération. Dès qu'il reprit la parole, les murmures se turent.

-Troisièmement, sous recommandation de mon médicomage, je ne vis pas seul. Mary Macdonald, la meilleure amie de ma femme qui est également la marraine de mon fils a accepté de m'héberger le temps que je me remette. Contrairement à ce que plusieurs prétendent, je n'entretiens aucune liaison avec Mary. Je n'entretiens d'ailleurs aucune relation avec qui que ce soit. Je vous rappelle qu'i peine quatre mois j'ai brutalement perdu ma femme.

Nouveaux murmures dans la salle. James se tourna vers Mary qui hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement. James prit une profonde respiration. Il en était à son dernier point, celui qui provoquerait le plus de remous.

-Finalement. Sirius Black est innocent.

Comme il s'y attendait, tous réagirent assez violemment dans la salle. Les murmures firent place à des éclats de voix et plusieurs journalistes levèrent la main pour lui poser des questions. James leva les deux mains, intimant le calme. Lentement, les gens se turent. James jeta un regard à Barty Croupton, celui-là même qui avait enfermé Sirius sans procès. Il se tenait droit sur son siège, le visage crispé.

-Ce que je vais vous dévoiler était jusqu'à présent complètement inconnu, dit James. Lily et moi savions que Voldemort était à nos trousses.

James avisa le frisson qui parcourut la foule lorsqu'il prononça ce nom tant redouté.

-Nous savions qu'il en avait après Harry, poursuivit James. Nous avons donc utilisé le sortilège _fidelitas_, plus connu sous le nom de sortilège du gardien du secret, afin de nous protéger. Sirius Black est mon meilleur ami depuis que j'ai onze ans et j'ai toujours eu une confiance absolue en lui. Il est d'ailleurs le parrain de mon fils.

Un nouveau murmure parcourut la salle, plusieurs personnes écarquillant les yeux.

-C'est pourquoi, reprit James. Nous avons voulu le prendre comme gardien du secret Lily et moi. Nous avons toutefois changé d'idée au dernier moment et plutôt choisi Peter Pettigrow, un autre de mes amis proches qui s'est avéré être un espion pour le compte de Voldemort.

James fit une nouvelle pose. Les murmures avaient repris de l'ampleur, plusieurs personnes s'exclamant que Peter Pettigrow était celui qui avait été tué par Sirius Black.

-Sirius Black n'a jamais été un mangemort, reprit James d'une voix forte. Peter Pettigrow est celui qui nous a vendu à Voldemort. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il méritait amplement la mort. Je n'excuse pas le geste de Sirius qui a également fait périr 12 personnes innocentes, mais je me dois d'avouer que s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait, j'aurais tué Peter Pettigrow de mes propres mains. Je considère que les pratiques du ministre de la Justice magique Barty Croupton qui a fait enfermer Sirius Black sans procès sans même lui donner la chance de s'expliquer sont honteuses! Je vous informe donc que dès que j'aurai récupéré mon fils, ma priorité sera de faire libérer Sirius Black.

Sur ces mots, James quitta l'estrade. Il ne voulait pas répondre aux questions et il savait que si il restait là, il en serait assailli. Lorsqu'il rejoint Mary et Ernest, James constata qu'ils le regardaient tous deux l'air furieux.

-Je croyais que tu ne devais parler que d'Harry, dit l'avocat.

-Où est le mal, dit James. Sirius est innocent et il _faut _que je le fasse libérer.

-Innocent, demanda Mary en levant un sourcil. James, il a tué Peter et douze moldus!

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication, dit James en secouant la tête. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat!

-Parce qu'on voulait que les gens se concentrent sur Harry, dit Ernest d'une voix calme. Mais la nouvelle que tu crois que Sirius est innocent va complètement détourner l'attention des gens de sur Harry… Sans compter que ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour convaincre les gens que tu es sain d'esprit. Ne te méprends pas, ajouta l'avocat en voyant son air. Je ne dis pas que c'est le cas. Seulement les gens se sont déjà fait une opinion sur Sirius et il ne sera pas facile de les faire changer d'avis.

-Hum…

-Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu retournes sur l'estrade et que tu répondes aux questions, dit Ernest. On va essayer de ramener l'attention sur Harry.

James hocha la tête. Ça ne l'enchantait pas, mais il savait qu'Ernest avait raison. Il aimait beaucoup son avocat. C'est Mary qui l'avait trouvé. C'était un homme dans la quarantaine, posé et extrêmement brillant. Il savait comment faire pour convaincre les gens et les mettre de son côté. James retourna donc devant le lutrin, prêt à répondre aux multiples personnes qui avaient maintenant la main levée.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Bonjour! **

**Je dois admettre que je suis un peu anxieuse! Approximativement tous les reviews que j'ai reçus disaient: "J'espère que la suite sera aussi bonne!" Résultat, je l'espère vraiment aussi! je crois que j'ai révisé ce chapitre une bonne dizaine de fois! Mais bon, je crois qu'il est bon! Enfin, je vous remercie d'être encore là, j'espère que la suite vous plaira, je suis ouverte aux commentaires et rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de recevoir des reviews! **

**Sur ce, je ne vous embêtes pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Anna**

* * *

**Home ****Sweet**** Home **

23 février 1982

Remus relu pour la troisième fois l'article concernant James dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Il n'avait pas été écrit par Rita Skeeter, pour une fois, alors il avait plutôt tendance à croire son contenu. Et son contenu le rendait malade. Est-ce que ce qui était mentionné concernant Sirius était vrai? Est-ce que Peter était réellement le gardien du secret et le traître? Et Harry avait-il réellement été envoyé chez Pétunia? Jusqu'à présent, il était persuadé qu'il était avec James, mais qu'on avait simplement voulu le tenir éloigné du cirque médiatique… Remus n'en revenait pas que Dumbledore ait pu faire une chose pareille. Comment pouvait-il enlever Harry à James alors qu'il avait déjà perdu Lily? Comment pouvait-il enlever un bébé à son père alors qu'il avait perdu sa mère…

Remus ferma un instant les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se défiler… Ça faisait quatre mois qu'il avait fui, il devait retourner auprès de James. Il devait l'aider à récupérer Harry et mettre au clair cette histoire concernant Sirius. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve le courage…

Remus rouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard autour de lui. Il était dans sa petite chambre de l'auberge « le loup-garou ». Son regard s'arrêta sur sa valise élimée qu'il avait depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Tous ses vêtements y étaient entassés. Il n'avait jamais défait sa valise. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il ne s'était pas passé une seule journée sans qu'il songe à retourner à Londres… Cette fois, c'était la bonne, se dit Remus. Il ne pouvait simplement pas laisser les choses ainsi.

En quelques minutes, il ramassa les quelques vêtements et objets qui n'étaient pas déjà dans sa valise, la ferma et mis sa cape de voyage, l'exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier _dans les mains. Remus fit un pas vers la porte et resta un long moment à la fixer. Il était terrifié. Et si James ne voulait pas le voir? Il connaissait bien son ami… James était quelqu'un de fier et pour qui la loyauté comptait plus que tout. Il était probablement furieux contre lui. Et il avait bien raison d'être furieux. Remus baissa les yeux vers le journal. Une photo de James trônait en première page. Elle avait été prise durant la conférence de presse. Appuyé contre le lutrin, il regardait la foule avec détermination. Il était terriblement amaigri, songea Remus.

Prenant de nouveau une profonde inspiration, Remus ouvrit finalement la porte. Il était un Griffondor oui ou non? Il devait faire preuve de courage. En plus, il était un maraudeur et un maraudeur de laissait pas tomber ses amis quand ils en avaient besoin. Alors dès ce soir, Remus serait à Londres.

1er mars 1982

James se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils de son nouvel appartement. Près de lui, Mary venait juste de poser une boîte de pizza ainsi qu'un pack de bière sur la table à café qui trônait au milieu du salon. Selon elle, c'était une tradition moldu de boire de la bière et manger de la pizza après un déménagement. James n'avait jamais goûté ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Elle avait déjà essayé de leur en faire manger à tous lorsqu'elle était venue les aider à déménager à Goddrick Hollow Lily et lui, mais Peter avait tenu à faire le souper pour tout le monde. En allant vivre seul, il s'était découvert un certain talent pour la cuisine et passait son temps à insister pour leur faire à manger.

-Ça a l'air dégueulasse, dit donc James alors que Mary portait une pointe de pizza à sa bouche.

-Je t'assure que tu vas aimer, s'exclama Mary la bouche pleine. Essaie!

-Tu n'as pas emmené d'ustensiles, fit remarquer James.

-Il faut manger avec ses doigts, s'exclama Mary en le regardant d'un air moqueur. J'oublie toujours que tu es né avez une cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

-Ah! Ah! Dit James sans joie.

-Mange, ordonna Mary en souriant.

James fit une moue dégoûtée, mais consenti à goûter un morceau de pizza. Du bout des lèvres, il prit une bouchée et la mastiqua lentement.

-Alors, demanda Mary en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça en a l'air, dit James avant de prendre une seconde bouchée.

-Tu aimes ça, chantonna Mary.

-Peut-être un peu, admit James en souriant légèrement.

-Ça faisait longtemps, dit Mary songeuse.

-Quoi?

-Que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire, dit la jeune femme.

James haussa les épaules et prit une autre bouchée de pizza. Non, il ne souriait pas beaucoup, mais comme il n'avait aucune raison de le faire…

-Je propose qu'on lève notre verre, s'exclama Mary en levant sa bouteille de bière. À ton déménagement!

James prit sa propre bouteille et la cogna sur celle de Mary avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Ça non plus ce n'était pas trop mauvais finalement. James jeta ensuite un regard autour de lui en prenant une autre bouchée de pizza. C'était une autre idée de son avocat son déménagement. Son médicomage lui avait donné le feu vert et il avait rapidement trouvé un spacieux appartement en plein cœur du centre-ville de Londres côté moldu. Bien qu'il connaisse peu de choses à la culture moldue, il avait choisi de ne pas aller dans l'un de ces quartiers principalement sorcier, il voulait avoir la paix.

Maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau son endroit à lui, il lui serait plus facile de montrer qu'il reprenait le contrôle de sa vie. En à peine quelques jours, Mary et lui avaient acheté des meubles et aménagé l'endroit. Ils avaient également préparé une chambre pour Harry. James espérait seulement qu'elle ne resterait pas vide trop longtemps. Sinon, l'appartement était génial. Il y avait quatre chambres, ce qui lui faisait une chambre d'ami, en plus de la sienne, de celle d'Harry et, il espérait, bientôt celle de Sirius. Il avait également un grand salon, une cuisine spacieuse et deux salles de bain. Selon ce qu'il avait compris, l'appartement coûtait une fortune, mais il avait un coffre bien rempli à Gringotts et l'entreprise familiale continuait de lui rapporter des intérêts. De l'or est de l'or, tant pour les moldus que les sorciers, alors il avait parfaitement les moyens de les faire vivre Harry et lui jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Enfin bref, James était plutôt content de son nouveau chez soi. Il trouvait toutefois qu'il manquait quelque chose. La touche de Lily. C'était presque entièrement elle qui avait décoré leur maison et le résultat était génial. C'était chaleureux et à leur image… enfin, à l'exception d'une seule pièce…

* * *

_3 juin 1979_

_James fronça les sourcils en entrant dans la chambre des maîtres de sa nouvelle maison. Il y trouva Lily vêtue d'un jeans troué et d'une chemise à carreaux trop grande pour elle, ses longs cheveux auburn amassés en une masse informe sur le dessus de sa tête. Certains auraient pu dire qu'elle avait l'air négligée, James, lui, la trouva affreusement sexy…_

_Ce n'est donc pas l'accoutrement de sa fiancée qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Ce sont plutôt les rideaux qu'elle était en train d'accrocher à la fenêtre avec sa baguette._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, demanda James avec appréhension. _

_Lily se tourna vers lui et lui offrit ce sourire qui le faisait craquer à chaque fois. _

_-Ce sont les rideaux de notre chambre, s'exclama Lily. Ils sont jolis non?_

_-Il y a des fleurs, répliqua James. _

_-C'est très tendance, s'exclama Lily. Il y en avait dans presque tous les magazines de décoration que j'ai lu!_

_-Des magazines moldus?_

_-Bien sûr que oui! À ce que je sache, les sorciers n'ont pas de magazine de décoration._

_-Non, ils n'en ont pas, admis James. C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu cet hideux motif jusqu'à aujourd'hui et que je ne vois pas en quoi il est « tendance »… _

_-Fais-moi confiance, dit Lily. Il est magnifique il s'harmonise bien avec la couleur de la chambre. _

_-Parlons-en de la couleur de la chambre, dit James en croisant les bras. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas peint en blanc cassé comme on avait dit?_

_-Parce que je trouve cette couleur-là beaucoup plus jolie, répliqua Lily en haussant les épaules. Tu n'aimes pas le lilas?_

_-Lil', je ne veux pas te faire de peine, mais cette pièce est hideuse et je refuse de dormir dans une chambre lilas qui a des rideaux fleuris._

_-Pourquoi, demanda Lily en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. _

_-C'est une chambre de fille! Je ne veux pas dormir dans une chambre de fille! _

_-Ne fait pas le bébé, s'exclama Lily. Ce n'est pas une chambre de fille, c'est une chambre de couple. Si tu veux une chambre de petit garçon, retourne vivre chez ta maman, parce que moi je ne mettrai pas de papier peint de Quidditch dans ma chambre!_

_-Il est génial ce papier peint, s'offusqua James._

_-Pour un enfant de quatre ans pouffa Lily. James, tu as 19 ans!_

_-Justement. Je suis un homme. Un homme ne dort pas dans une chambre lilas! _

_-Allons mon amour, dit Lily en s'approchant de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as peur que de dormir dans une chambre lilas te prive de ta virilité? _

_-Très drôle Lil', répondit James qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle._

_La jeune femme ne releva pas et continua de s'approcher de lui. Elle posa une main sur son torse et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher sa bouche de son oreille. _

_-Moi je trouve que tu es toujours très viril, murmura Lily en faisant glisser sa main vers son pantalon. Je me demande même si tu serais disposé à me montrer à quel point tu l'es, ajouta Lily avant de lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille. _

_-Tu ne t'en tireras pas…_

_James n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Lily avait commencé à détacher sa ceinture et avait plaqué sa bouche contre la sienne. Merlin! Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait avec lui. James lui rendit son baisé avec avidité et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Lily. À tâtons, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit qui, s'il était monté, n'avait toujours pas de draps et s'y laissèrent tomber. Par-dessus Lily, James délaissa les lèvres de la jeune femme pour promener sa bouche dans son cou, puis sa poitrine. Il glissait ses mains sous son soutien-gorge pour en libérer ses seins lorsqu'ils furent interrompus. _

_-Hey vous deux … Wow, cette pièce est hideuse … Oh! Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi!_

_James et Lily se redressèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte où Sirius venait d'apparaître et les regardaient avec un sourire amusé. James jeta un regard à Lily qui reboutonnait en vitesse sa chemise et réalisa que son pantalon était détaché. Il s'activa à le rattacher alors que Sirius les regardait toujours d'un air moqueur. _

_-Dites, vous n'aviez pas oublié qu'on est tous là, non? Je veux dire, vous n'aviez même pas fermé la porte… mais peut-être que ça vous branche finalement de vous faire regarder… Je vais chercher les autres?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sirius, soupira James. _

_-Le souper est prêt, s'exclama Sirius. Je dis aux autres de vous attendre un peu? Combien de temps ça vous prend en moyenne? _

_-On arrive tout de suite, dit Lily en riant. _

_Elle posa un baisé sur la joue de James et alla prendre Sirius par le bras pour l'entraîner dans le couloir. _

_-Tu la trouves vraiment hideuse cette pièce, demanda Lily alors qu'ils disparaissaient vers les escaliers. _

_James resta un moment à fixer la porte l'air songeur. Sept fois. Ça faisait sept fois depuis qu'il sortait avec Lily que Sirius surgissait de nulle part quand ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour. À croire qu'il le faisait exprès! _

* * *

2 mars 1982

Mary s'assit dans son salon, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Elle avait besoin de se calmer. Après avoir passé des mois à s'occuper de James, à le rassurer quand il se réveillait en pleine nuit en hurlant le nom de Lily, à le secouer quand il sombrait dans l'abattement… elle trouvait soudainement la maison très calme et résistait avec peine à l'envie d'aller voir comment il allait.

Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire pas dormi la nuit dernière, s'inquiétant à savoir si James avait réussi à dormir, s'il ne faisait pas trop de cauchemars… Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le savoir si elle n'était pas sur place. À chaque fois qu'il s'était éveillé en pleine nuit en hurlant qu'IL arrivait et en suppliant Lily de prendre Harry et de s'enfuir et que, le lendemain, Mary avait tenté d'aborder la question, il avait affirmé de pas s'en souvenir, et changé rapidement de sujet. Il était beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour admettre faire des cauchemars... Plus particulièrement pour admettre qu'il l'avait laissée le bercer comme un enfant, parfois durant une heure, alors qu'il pleurait sur son épaule.

Mary sursauta. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à sa porte. Elle sourit, songeant que ça devait être James. La jeune femme posa sa tasse de thé sur la table à café et se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Elle la referma aussitôt. Ce n'était pas James qui se tenait devant sa porte. Ce n'était pas non plus sa mère, une de ses amies, un de ses collègues, le garçon qu'elle fréquentait depuis quelque temps… Ce n'était pas non plus un journaliste… Bref, c'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir sur le pas de sa porte.

-Mary! On peut parler? S'il te plaît! Je suis désolé je… Ouvre la porte, je t'en prie!

Mary prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer, mais elle était furieuse. Tant pis, il la prendrait comme ça. Elle ouvrit donc la porte d'un geste brusque posa sur le nouveau venu un regard dur et, succombant à une impulsion et un accès de rage, elle gifla violemment celui qui se tenait devant elle.

-Comment oses-tu te présenter chez moi après tout ce temps Remus Lupin, s'exclama Mary. Après nous avoir abandonnés comme ça! Tu es mieux d'avoir une bonne explication! Sais-tu que j'ai passé un mois à te chercher! UN MOIS! Je ne voulais pas que James se réveille et s'aperçoive qu'en plus de tout ce qui lui était arrivé le dernier ami qui lui restait s'était enfui! Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça? Comment as-tu pu l'abandonner alors qu'il avait le plus besoin de toi! Tu n'es qu'un lâche! Un lâche tu entend!

Mary se tu. Elle avait le souffle court et tremblait de rage. Elle était furieuse contre Remus. Quand Dumbledore lui avait appris qu'il était passé voir James et qu'il était reparti aussitôt qu'on lui avait appris tout ce qui s'était passé, elle s'était d'abord dit qu'il reviendrait rapidement. Qu'il avait juste eut besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour digérer le tout. C'était normal… Elle croyait qu'il serait à son appartement et reviendrait le lendemain.

Trois jours plus tard, elle s'était présentée chez lui et son propriétaire lui avait appris qu'il était parti. Elle n'en était pas revenue. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ait pu faire ça. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ait pu abandonner James… Qu'il ait pu l'abandonner elle. Elle s'était retrouvée seule pour prendre soin de James. Elle s'était complètement oubliée là-dedans. Elle devait être forte pour eux deux… Si Remus avait été là pour l'aider, tout aurait été beaucoup plus facile.

C'est pourquoi Mary ne se laissa pas attendrir par le regard désolé de Remus qui avait posé une main sur la joue qu'elle avait giflée. Elle le regarda les bras croisés et le visage fermé.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Mary, dit Remus en secouant la tête. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû partir… J'ai paniqué. Il n'y a pas une seule journée où je n'ai pas pensé à revenir… j'avais trop honte. J'avais peur de ta réaction… et de celle de James.

-Tu as raison d'avoir peur, dit Mary d'une voix sèche. Si tu trouves que j'ai mal réagi, attends de voir James…

-Il a parlé de moi, demanda Remus d'une petite voix.

-Pas du tout.

Mary vit Remus déglutir. Ils savaient tous deux ce que ça voulait dire. James n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué pour exprimer ses émotions, même si ses exubérantes déclarations d'amour à Lily à l'époque de Poudlard laissaient penser le contraire. C'est pourquoi il s'exprimait principalement en frappant les gens et en renversant des chaises depuis la mort de Lily. S'il n'avait pas parlé de Remus, c'est qu'il était particulièrement blessé de savoir que Remus ait pu l'abandonner et était simplement incapable de l'exprimer.

-Il a raison de m'en vouloir, dit Remus au bout d'un moment. Toi aussi… J'ai été lâche, mais je veux réparer les choses… Je suis là maintenant et je ne partirai plus.

-J'ai peine à te croire, dit Mary. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne partiras pas de nouveau à la prochaine difficulté?

-J'ai déjà assez honte de moi… Je ne ferai rien pour empirer la situation… Mary, il n'y a pas assez de mots pour exprimer à quel point je suis désolé… Je t'en prie, pardonne moi.

Mary resta un long moment à regarder Remus les bras croisés. Au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'il frissonnait, elle l'invita à entrer. Elle avait beau être fâchée contre lui, il était déjà assez malade, elle n'allait pas le laisser attraper un rhume en plus. Ils prirent donc place dans le salon, toujours en silence. Puis au bout d'un moment, sans qu'elle sache comment c'était arrivé, Mary éclata en sanglots. Alarmé, Remus vint s'asseoir près d'elle et avec tout de même un peu d'hésitation, la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme enfouit sa tête dans son cou, pleurant pour la première fois depuis des mois.

-Je t'en veux tellement Remus, dit Mary au bout d'un moment, sans pour autant se détacher de lui.

-Je sais, murmura le jeune homme. Je sais… mais je suis là maintenant. Tu n'es plus seule.

Mary leva la tête vers Remus, essuyant ses larmes. Elle réalisait que sa colère venait de laisser place à un autre sentiment. Le soulagement. Non, elle n'était plus seule maintenant. Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait s'occuper de James… et de bébé Harry quand il serait à la maison… Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion, James était un père génial, mais elle doutait qu'il parvienne à s'occuper du bambin sans aide.

-Où est-ce que tu demeures, demanda Mary au bout d'un moment.

-Au Chaudron Baveur… je suis ici depuis le 22 février… je n'avais juste pas trouvé le courage de venir vous voir… D'ailleurs, où est James?

-Il s'est pris un appartement. Ce qui veut dire que ma chambre d'ami est libre si tu veux.

-Je ne veux pas te…

-Remus, l'interrompit Mary. Je sais que tu as des moyens limités. Pas de discussion, tu viens vivre ici. Maintenant va chercher tes choses, je vais te préparer à manger.

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui, dit Mary d'un ton catégorique.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'ensuite on pourrait aller voir James?

-Laisse-moi le préparer, dit Mary en secouant la tête. Je suis sûre qu'il sera furieux contre toi… Si tu te présentes comme ça chez lui, il risque de te démolir la figure.

-Hum… tu as sans doute raison…

Remus soupira, puis tourna les talons pour aller récupérer ses choses au Chaudron Baveur. Mary le suivit pour lui ouvrir la porte et juste comme il allait sortir, elle l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras.

-Merci d'être revenu Remus, murmura Mary.

3 mars 1982/ 18h30

James observait d'un air songeur le contenu de son réfrigérateur. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour la cuisine. Une fois il avait voulu surprendre Lily en lui préparant un repas et ils avaient failli en mourir tous les deux… Bon, peut-être pas en mourir, mais c'était immangeable. Et là, il regardait un steak qui traînait dans son réfrigérateur et qu'il avait particulièrement envie de manger, mais il redoutait de le gâcher en ratant la cuisson… Ça serait un crime de gâcher un steak…

Il avait toujours l'option de sortir manger au restaurant, mais la veille il s'était couvert de honte dans un restaurant moldu lorsqu'était venu le moment de payer et l'idée de retenter l'expérience de l'enchantait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment les moldus pouvaient utiliser des bouts de papier comme monnaie… Et maintenant il regrettait de ne pas en avoir appris plus sur le monde moldu. Après tout, il s'était marié à une née-moldue, il aurait dû s'intéresser un peu plus à leur mode de vie… Bon, il avait bien suivit le cours d'étude des moldus à Poudlard, mais il s'apercevait que somme toute, savoir comment fonctionnait un avion et que la mode moldue évoluait très vite ne lui était pas très utile pour les côtoyer au quotidien sans se faire remarquer.

Bref, James était en grande réflexion à savoir comment il allait se nourrir lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Le jeune homme referma le réfrigérateur et alla répondre. Il eut un grand sourire en découvrant Mary devant lui.

-Tu tombes bien! Tu me fais à manger?

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

-Bonjour à toi aussi James, dit Mary en entrant dans l'appartement. Je vais bien merci. Je viens de travailler 12h en ligne, mais je vais très bien

-Ne fais pas ta rabat-joie dit James en l'aidant à enlever son manteau. J'ai faim et il y un steak dans le réfrigérateur. Je le partage avec toi si tu veux!

-D'accord, dit Mary en souriant. Je vais nous faire à manger.

James emboîta le pas à Mary qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine et prit place à l'îlot en la regardant s'activer.

-Alors, comment ça se passe, demanda Mary en commençant à éplucher des pommes de terre. Tu t'en sors seul?

-Mary, ça fait deux jours que je suis parti. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qui aille mal?

-J'en sais rien… Tu ne te sens pas trop seul?

-Ça va, dit James en haussant les épaules. Je m'occupe. Hier je suis allé faire un tour dans le quartier où a grandi Lily… au cas où les Dursley vivraient là…

-Et?

-Rien, dit James. Je commence à avoir hâte que les choses se dénouent… Dumbledore ne répond toujours pas à mes hiboux…

-James, je croyais que ton avocat t'avait dit d'arrêter d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui…

-Vraiment? J'ai dû oublier…

-Oui, délibérément, dit Mary en secouant la tête. Tu es la personne la plus butée que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

-Hey, ça fait partie de mon charme, plaisanta James.

Mary se tourna vers lui en souriant.

-Tu vas vraiment mieux hein?

-Oui, dit James en souriant.

En réalité ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'allait pas mieux du tout. Il parvenait simplement mieux à le cacher. Il aurait trop honte d'admettre qu'il s'endormait tous les soirs en pleurant, qu'il se réveillait en pleine nuit à la recherche de Lily, que la veille il avait passé des heures dans la chambre qu'il avait préparée pour Harry en serrant une peluche contre lui… Ça n'était pas lui tout ça. Il n'avait jamais été un grand sensible. Pas qu'il ne ressentait pas d'émotions, au contraire, mais il parvenait toujours à les contrôler et à les cacher. Lorsque venait le moment de les exprimer, il était donc toujours un peu maladroit. La première dispute qu'il avait eue avec Lily concernait justement sa difficulté à exprimer ses émotions.

* * *

_14 février 1978_

_Dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année, James et Lily se dévisageaient. Lui était exaspéré et elle était hors d'elle. Il comprenait ses griefs bien sûr, mais elle ne comprenait pas ses raisons… _

_-Je ne comprends pas, dit Lily d'une voix sèche au bout d'un moment de silence. Ça fait depuis notre cinquième année que tu me harcèles littéralement pour que j'accepte de sortir avec toi et maintenant tu es incapable de me dire que tu m'aimes! Alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu le hurlais à toute l'école. _

_-Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais, répliqua James. Je te demandais de sortir avec moi, ce n'est pas la même chose. Et d'ailleurs ce n'était qu'un jeu… _

_-Pardon! Tu ne viens pas réellement de dire ce que je crois que tu viens de dire… _

_James déglutit. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait que les choses sortes et Lily n'avait plus seulement l'air en colère, des larmes envahissaient maintenant ses yeux. _

_-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'exclama James un brin paniqué. Ce que je dis c'est…_

_-C'est que tu dis c'est que tu es un salop et que tu te fiches de moi depuis le début! Tu voulais simplement gagner et me mettre dans ton lit! Bravo Potter, c'est réussi! Tu as parié combien avec Sirius?_

_-Lily, ne soit pas ridicule, ragea James. Tu sais très bien que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, sinon je n'aurais pas passé deux ans à te courir après alors que j'aurais facilement pu avoir n'importe quelle autre fille! Ce que je dis c'est que je ne l'ai jamais crié à toute l'école. _

_-Laisse-moi rire, dit Lily. Si tu avais réellement des sentiments pour moi, tu n'aurais pas répondu « merci » quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais!_

_James grimaça. En effet, c'était une chose plutôt stupide à répondre. Mais il était resté comme figé, c'était trop pour lui d'un seul coup…_

_Lily et lui avaient commencé à sortir ensemble à l'Halloween, cela faisait donc environ trois mois et demi et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble, Lily affirmant qu'elle n'était pas prête. James avait bien sûr respecté son choix… Bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de la déshabiller depuis deux ans… Bref, il l'attendait patiemment, parce qu'elle en valait la peine et qu'il avait plein d'autres raisons de vouloir sortir avec elle, la possibilité de coucher avec elle n'étant qu'un plus particulièrement alléchant..._

_Il attendait donc qu'elle fasse un pas vers lui et aujourd'hui elle l'avait fait. Ça n'était pas prévu, c'était leur première St-Valentin et alors que tous étaient encore en train de souper, ils s'étaient s'éclipsés afin de passer du temps seuls dans le dortoir des garçons. Ils y étaient allés en toute innocence, sans aucune arrière-pensée, même pas de la part de James. Ils voulaient juste profiter d'un moment de solitude et s'embrasser un peu sans avoir Sirius qui les interrompt toutes les cinq minutes… Puis au bout d'un moment, leurs étreintes avaient pris de l'ardeur et Lily avait pris la main de James pour la poser sur l'un de ses seins. Le jeune homme l'avait regardé hébété et Lily avait hoché la tête, lui confirmant qu'elle voulait aller plus loin. _

_Ce n'était pas la première expérience de James, mais c'était celle de Lily et il savait à quel point c'était important pour elle. Il avait fait son possible pour être doux et s'assurer qu'elle aimait ça. Il avait senti son cœur se tordre quand il lui avait fait mal et à l'inverse, il avait cru qu'il allait exploser de joie quand il avait réalisé qu'il l'avait fait jouir. Au final, il avait presque complètement occulté son propre plaisir pour s'assurer que la première fois de Lily serait parfaite. Quand tout avait été fini et qu'il avait vu le regard épanoui de Lily, il était complètement remué. Jusqu'à présent, lorsqu'il couchait avec une fille, il ne s'était jamais réellement préoccupé de ce qu'elle ressentait, du moment que lui y prenait plaisir. Cette fois, tout ce qui lui importait c'était Lily..._

_Il venait de réaliser que pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas « baisé », mais « fais l'amour ». Alors quand son innocence perdue, les cheveux en bataille et son corps nu collé contre le sien Lily Evans lui avait dit « je t'aime », il avait en quelque sorte paniqué. Il savait qu'il aurait dû répondre « je t'aime aussi » et il en avait franchement envie, mais il en avait été incapable. Trop de pensées et d'émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête et comme chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la situation où il devait dire ce qu'il ressentait, il avait eu le réflexe de se protéger. Dire à Lily qu'il l'aimait, c'était admettre sa vulnérabilité face à la jeune fille. _

_James leva les yeux vers Lily. En pleurs, la jeune fille s'était maintenant assise sur son lit, les yeux fixés au sol. James eut l'impression que son estomac s'était rempli de plomb. Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer. Il ne voulait pas la voir comme ça complètement misérable. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette de lui avoir offert sa virginité. Il voulait qu'elle sache que ce qu'ils venaient de faire signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Alors James vint s'agenouiller devant elle et lui prit les mains. Elle lui jeta un regard farouche, mais conserva ses mains dans les siennes. C'était encourageant. Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle espérait de tout cœur s'être trompée en affirmant qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. _

_-Lily, dit James après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Ne pleure pas… Je… C'est juste que… Tu m'as pris par surprise et j'ai réagi comme un imbécile. Mais… moi aussi. _

_-Toi aussi quoi? Demanda Lily d'une voix tremblante. _

_-Je t'aime, murmura James. _

_Lily plongea son regard émeraude dans le sien. Elle avait cessé de sangloter, mais des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. _

_-Tu es sérieux, demanda Lily d'une petite voix. Parce que... _

_-Je t'aime, répéta James avec beaucoup plus de force et d'assurance. Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… _

_Voyant que Lily souriait, James était venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle et s'était mis à l'embrasser brièvement sur les lèvres entre chaque « je t'aime ». Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille passa ses bras autour de son cou et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. _

_-Merci, dit Lily en souriant. _

_Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire et s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de baisés rapides, mais d'un baisé passionné qui se prolongea. Lily le poussa un peu pour qu'il se couche sur le dos et la jeune fille se mit par-dessus lui en continuant à l'embrasser. C'est alors que…_

_-Cornedrue, tu es là? Parce que je me disais qu'on pourrait… Lily!?Wow! Bien joué James! _

_James et Lily se redressèrent brusquement. Sirius se tenait juste devant le lit de James, les yeux fixés sur Lily qui n'était vêtue que de l'une des chemises de James qu'elle avait enfilé en vitesse lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se disputer. James attrapa l'un de ses oreillers et le mit devant Lily pour la protéger du regard de Sirius. _

_-Je suis désolé, dit Sirius qui n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé._

_-Dehors, s'exclamèrent en même temps James et Lily. _

_-Tu me raconteras les détails plus tard! s'exclama Sirius en sortant de la chambre. _

_-Hors de question, cria James alors que son meilleur ami refermait la porte. _

_-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça va devenir un problème récurrent, demanda Lily en se tournant vers James._

* * *

3 mars 1982/ 19h30

Assis à la table de sa cuisine, James finissait de déguster le steak que Mary avait si gentiment accepté de lui préparer. En face de lui, la jeune femme qui était d'abord de bonne humeur lorsqu'elle était arrivée semblait maintenant nerveuse. James, qui venait de terminer son steak, posa sa fourchette et lui jeta un regard d'interrogation.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Non, tout va bien, répondit Mary en se forçant à sourire. Pourquoi est-ce que…

-Tu n'as pas touché à ton steak… Je veux dire, je te donne gentiment la moitié de cette magnifique pièce de viande et tu ne la manges pas…

-Contente de voir que l'appétit t'es revenu, dit Mary en lui tendant son assiette.

-Je me suis dit que de reprendre un peu de poids ne me ferait pas de mal, dit James en attaquant le steak. Bon, maintenant si tu me disais ce qu'il y a? Je veux dire, tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour ces trucs-là et je te conseillerais plutôt d'aller parler à une de tes amies, mais avec tout ce que tu fais pour moi, je peux bien faire semblant de m'intéresser à tes problèmes.

-Charmant, dit Mary en souriant faiblement. Mais ce n'est pas à propose de moi… James, j'ai reçu de la visite hier.

-Hum…, dit distraitement James en portant sa fourchette vers sa bouche.

-Le visiteur était Remus.

La fourchette de James s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Il reposa lentement l'ustensile, les yeux fixés sur Mary. Depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé le lendemain de son réveil que Remus était introuvable, James avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour occulter son ami loup-garou de son esprit. Il était furieux contre lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu lâchement l'abandonner comme ça. C'était contre tous ses principes. Parce que s'il y avait une chose en laquelle James Potter croyait, c'était la fidélité. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait trahi l'un de ses amis, pas plus qu'il n'en aurait abandonné un en sachant qu'il avait besoin de lui. À ses yeux, l'abandon de Remus était presque aussi grave que la trahison de Peter… Enfin, Remus ne l'avait pas vendu à Voldemort… Il n'avait donc pas d'idées de meurtre en pensant à lui, mais il ne voulait quand même plus rien savoir de lui.

James prit donc une profonde inspiration et s'appliqua à prendre une voix calme alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux noisette dans les yeux bleus de Mary.

-Je ne veux pas le voir. Si jamais il met les pieds chez moi, il va sincèrement regretter d'être revenu.

-James, il est désolé…

-Moi aussi, dit James d'une voix blanche.

-Tu ne peux pas au moins écouter ce qu'il a à dire?

-Merci d'être passé Mary, dit James d'une voix ferme.

Comprenant qu'elle venait d'être congédiée, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle venait de poser la main sur la poignée lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui.

-Tu sais James, tout le monde fait des erreurs.

-Au revoir Mary.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et ferma la porte. James resta un long moment immobile, tentant de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas voir Remus. Il ne voulait pas lui pardonner. Il était furieux.

Après de longues minutes, James se décida à bouger. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans son appartement, réfléchissant si vite qu'il avait à peine le temps d'attraper ses pensées avant qu'elles ne s'envolent. Ce n'était que des mots qui passaient dans sa tête : « Remus » « traître » « rat » « Lily » « pardon » « mort » « malade » « Harry » « Sirius » « loyauté » « Dumbledore » « meurtre »…

Ces pensées n'avaient aucun sens. Les mots surgissaient dans son esprit sans aucune suite logique et chacun d'eux lui faisait mal comme si on lui enfonçait un poignard dans la poitrine. Au bout d'un moment, James se prit la tête entre les mains, étouffant un cri de rage. S'il avait pu faire quelque chose pour arrêter de penser…

En désespoir de cause, James balança son poing dans l'un des murs de son appartement. Ça eut comme point positif de changer le mal de place. Mais la douleur poignante qu'il ressentit presque aussitôt dans la main le porta à croire qu'il venait de se la casser. James pesta. Au moins, ses pensées de volaient plus à la vitesse d'une _flèche d'argent_.

Considérant que d'appeler Mary pour lui demander de soigner sa main lui donnerait l'air d'un idiot, qu'il ne voulait pas aller à Ste-Mangouste parce qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à se faire reconnaître et qu'il ne faisait pas confiance aux hôpitaux moldus, James se contenta d'aller chercher de la glace dans son congélateur et d'en mettre sur sa main douloureuse. Il alla ensuite chercher une bouteille de Whisky toute neuve et en but de grande lapées à même la bouteille afin d'engourdir la douleur.

James sortit ensuite sa baguette de sa poche et réfléchit un moment. Il était plutôt doué pour lancer des sorts de guérison, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait sur lui-même. Il promena un moment les yeux entre sa main et sa baguette et se décida finalement à lancer le sort. Il ressentit un soulagement immédiat. James examina sa main un moment, fut satisfait du résultat et prit une autre gorgée de Whisky.

C'est alors que les effets bienfaiteurs de la main cassés disparurent. Ne pouvant plus se concentrer sur la douleur qu'il ressentait à la main, ses sombres pensées refirent surface cette fois toutefois, elles étaient moins rapides et lui laissait le temps de réfléchir… Sauf qu'il n'avait pas plus envie de réfléchir que d'être bombardée de pensées furtives. C'est pourquoi, sachant très bien qu'il le regretterait le lendemain, James prit plusieurs autres gorgées de Whisky. Tout pour ne pas penser à la trahison de Remus.

* * *

4 mars 1982

Assis dans la cuisine de Mary, Remus fixait d'un air morne sa tasse de café. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit… Lorsque Mary lui avait fait part de la réaction de James, Remus n'avait pas été réellement surpris. Il connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir qu'il lui en voudrait terriblement de l'avoir abandonné sans laisser de nouvelles. Il n'en était pas moins anéanti. Il ne savait pas si James serait un jour capable de lui pardonner sa traîtrise. Parce que si James Potter était très dévoué envers ses amis, il avait les défauts de ses qualités et était extrêmement rancunier. Il s'attendait à ce que Sirius, Remus et Peter lui rendent ce qu'il leur donnait et force était de constater qu'il était assez difficile de compétitionner avec James Potter lorsqu'il était question d'amitié inconditionnelle…

C'est James qui avait découvert le premier qu'il était un loup-garou. Peter n'était pas assez brillant pour le deviner et Sirius, bien que très intelligent, avait le sens de l'observation d'une limace. C'est également James qui avait empêché Sirius de tuer Peter lorsque celui-ci avait paniqué en apprenant qu'il était un loup-garou et qui avait pris le temps de patiemment tout lui expliquer, ils lui avaient raconté cet épisode des années plus tard. C'était encore James qui avait eu l'idée de devenir animagis pour pouvoir l'accompagner durant les pleines lunes….

James avait également risqué sa vie, et son orgueil, pour sauver Severus Rogue, empêchant du coup Remus de tuer quelqu'un et de s'en vouloir toute sa vie et Sirius de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, c'est la seule fois que Remus avait vu James réellement fâché après Sirius. Ça avait également été la première démonstration qu'il avait faite à ses amis de sa grande difficulté à pardonner. Après avoir engueulé Sirius durant une bonne heure, James ne lui avait plus adressé la parole durant deux semaines. Ce qui était leur record personnel de temps passé sans se parler.

Mais bref, Remus devait bien l'admettre, James était un excellent ami et lui, Remus Lupin, n'avait simplement pas été à la hauteur. Il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de baisser les bras. Il s'était assez défilé et James avait besoin de lui. Alors il allait le harceler s'il le fallait, mais il regagnerait sa confiance.

Remus réfléchissait donc à un plan d'attaque lorsque Mary vint le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

-Wow! Déjà debout, tu te rends compte qu'il est 5h30?

-Je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière, répondit Remus. Je pensais à…

-Je sais à quoi tu pensais, dit Mary en versant du café dans une tasse de voyage. Laisse-lui du temps… D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il est plutôt rancunier, non?

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, dit Remus en soupirant. C'est pour ça que je…

-Je suis sûre qu'il va finir par te pardonner, l'interrompit Mary en balayant la question d'un geste de la main. Je n'ai jamais vu une amitié aussi forte que celle qui vous unit tous les quatre!

-Unissait, précisa Remus d'une voix étranglé.

-Oui, murmura Mary réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je suis désolée Remus. Je ne voulais pas…

-Ça va, la rassura Remus. Je… j'ai encore de la difficulté à ne plus voir Sirius comme mon ami. Même après ce qu'il a fait…

-Tu le crois coupable, s'étonna Mary.

-Oui, dit Remus d'une voix assurée. J'ai eu des doutes quand j'ai lu les déclarations de James dans la _Gazette du sorcier_, mais… C'est juste impossible qu'il ait pu choisir Peter comme gardien du secret à la place de Sirius. James considérait Sirius comme son frère, ils étaient inséparables, Lily l'adorait et c'est un excellent sorcier. Peter est un sorcier médiocre et s'il l'aimait beaucoup, James l'estimait beaucoup moins que Sirius… Alors j'ai peine à croire qu'il aurait pu confier la vie de sa famille entre les mains de son ami le plus faible…

-Oui… c'est ce que je pense aussi, murmura Mary. Mais…

-Mais ça veut dire que James va plus mal que ce que l'on voudrait, dit Remus confirmant ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux.

-Oui… Je ne lui ai pas encore dit que je ne le croyais pas… J'en ai discuté avec Me Mills, son avocat, et il a aussi de la difficulté à le suivre sur ce point-là. De toute manière, tant qu'on n'aura pas récupéré Harry, on essaie de tenir ça mort... Nous traverserons le pont une fois rendu à la rivière.

-Sage décision, approuva Remus.

-Bon, s'exclama soudainement Mary. Je vais être en retard au travail. Tout va aller pour toi Rem?

-Oui, oui, assura le jeune homme. Il faut que je réfléchisse à la manière de percer les défenses de James.

-Bonne chance alors, dit Mary en lui offrant un mince sourire.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme s'approcha de Remus, posa un baisé sur sa joue et disparu en un crac sonore. Remus resta un moment à regarder l'endroit où Mary avait disparu. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme. C'était la seule amie de Lily qui avait réussi à s'intégrer à leur groupe quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec James. Elle avait un sens de l'humour mordant et était d'une nature très douce. Ils l'avaient donc rapidement adoptée.

* * *

_6 mai 1978_

_-Je la déteste!_

_James, Sirius, Remus et Peter sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte de leur dortoir, d'où venait de surgir Lily. La jeune fille avait les cheveux défaits, les joues rouges de colère et les poings serrés. Avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ai pu réagir, Lily franchit la distance qui la séparait d'eux et s'assit à côté de James, sur son lit, les bras croisés et l'air boudeur._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'inquiéta James en posant une main dans son dos._

_-Sept ans! Ça fait sept ans qu'on est amies, s'exclama Lily en se levant et en commençant à faire les cent pas. _

_-C'est bien, non? Dit Sirius en la regardant comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit. _

_-Non Sirius, ce n'est pas bien répliqua Lily en se tournant vers lui. Ça n'est pas bien parce que sept ans d'amitié sont disparus comme ça, ajouta t'elle en claquant des doigts. _

_-Si tu nous expliquais ce qui se passe Lil', proposa James. _

_-Il se passe que je déteste Prudence Jones! Je l'ai dit! Je la déteste, je la déteste, je-la-dé-tes-te! _

_Sous le regard des quatre garçons, Lily continuait à faire les cent pas, serrant et desserrant les poings. Remus ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Lily dans un tel état de colère. Elle était vraiment hors d'elle. _

_-Figurez-vous que Miss Préfète Parfaite trouve que j'ai changé, repris Lily. _

_-Dans quel sens, demanda James. _

_-Dans le sens où vous auriez une mauvaise influence sur moi, dit Lily en laissant échapper un rire sans joie. Elle me reproche de passer tout mon temps libre avec vous et que ça me change, que j'arrive en retard en classe, que je suis rendue insolente, que je réponds aux professeurs… _

_-Tu as effectivement répondu à un Professeur la semaine dernière, fit remarquer Sirius. _

_-C'était le Professeur Dante et il s'acharnait encore sur Remus, répliqua Lily. De toute manière, si ce n'était que ça! Elle s'étonne que je ne veuille plus passer de temps avec elle alors qu'elle passe tout son temps à dire des horreurs sur mon petit-ami!_

_-Des horreurs, demanda James. Tu ne m'en avais jamais…_

_-Figure-toi que selon elle, je ne suis rien de plus qu'une sorte de trophée pour toi et que la seule raison pour laquelle tu acceptes encore de me supporter est que j'accepte de coucher avec toi! Non, mais quelle…_

_-Lily!_

_Lily et les garçons sursautèrent. La porte du dortoir venait encore de s'ouvrir sur une fille. Remus songea que leur dit dortoir était beaucoup plus tranquille quand Lily n'était pas parmi eux… Mais il ne serait pas revenu à l'époque précédente. Il adorait Lily. Ils étaient d'ailleurs amis depuis la troisième année, elle et lui, étant les deux seuls Griffondor à avoir pris étude des runes en option. Et il ignorait s'ils avaient effectivement une mauvaise influence sur elle, mais elle avait définitivement une bonne influence sur eux. Particulièrement sur James et Sirius. _

_-Je me doutais bien que tu serais ici, dit la nouvelle venue à l'adresse de Lily. _

_La nouvelle venue en question était Mary Macdonald, la meilleure amie de Lily. C'était une très jolie fille aux boucles brunes, aux yeux bleus pâles et au visage doux. Lily disait souvent qu'elle avait l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine, ce que Remus approuvait. Il appréciait beaucoup Mary. Elle passait un peu de temps en leur compagnie depuis que Lily et James étaient ensemble et il s'amusait toujours beaucoup avec elle. Comme Lily, elle était très intuitive et avait un bon sens de la répartie. Toutefois, Mary était beaucoup plus discrète que Lily. Alors que la jolie rousse n'hésitait pas à dire le fond de sa pensée en public, Mary conservait ses réflexions pour ses amis. _

_-Ce sont elles qui t'envoient, demanda Lily d'une voix neutre. _

_-Non, dit Mary en grimaçant. Elles sont en train de s'arracher les yeux… ce n'est pas joli… Ça vous embête si je…_

_-Tu es toujours la bienvenue Mary, lui assura Sirius en souriant. _

_Mary lui sourit en retour et alla s'asseoir près de lui, sur le lit de Remus._

_-Pourquoi elles se disputent maintenant, demanda Lily en se plantant devant Mary les bras croisés. _

_-Oh, comme d'habitude. Abby à très mollement reproché à Prudence d'avoir été méchante avec toi, Kate s'est allié à Prudence pour dire que James n'était pas un garçon pour toi et qu'il fallait t'ouvrir les yeux et Sam essaie tant bien que mal de jouer l'arbitre, ne voulant se mettre à dos ni sa meilleure amie, ni son Capitaine de Quidditch…_

_Remus reconnaissait bien là ces filles qu'il connaissait depuis sa première année. Prudence Jones, la préfète, très à cheval sur les règles et qui détestait Sirius et James de tout son être. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit si fâchée qu'une de ses amies vive une idylle avec l'un d'eux… Abby, la douce et jolie Abby qui ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, prenant sans hésitation la défense des opprimés et qui serait sans doute assise ici avec eux s'ils n'avaient pas rompus elle et lui un mois plus tôt… Kate, la bouillante attrapeuse qui était amoureuse de James depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'équipe en quatrième année, prête à tout pour séparer James et Lily, même si cette dernière était censée être son amie. Finalement Sam, la pétillante poursuiveuse et meilleure amie de Kate. Remus avait la conviction que Sam serait également ici avec eux si ce n'était de sa meilleure amie. _

_-Je ne suis pas surprise, s'exclama Lily confirmant les pensées de Remus._

_-Laisse les faire Lil, dit James d'une voix douce. Ça fait longtemps qu'elles ne méritent plus que tu t'en fasses pour elles. _

_-James! Ces filles sont mes amies depuis que j'ai 11 ans! Tu crois que c'est facile de leur tourner le dos? Et elles ne sont pas toutes contre moi, c'est juste que…_

_-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles ne sont pas contre toi qu'elles sont avec toi, fit remarquer Remus. Lily, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu es venue dormir dans notre dortoir au courant des deux derniers mois, sous prétexte que tu ne supportais plus l'ambiance dans le tiens. _

_-Mais nous sommes amies depuis la première année, répéta Lily. _

_-J'ai l'impression que cette amitié est périmée, dit Sirius en grimaçant. De toute manière, comme nous t'avons apparemment corrompue, j'ai peur que tu doives te contenter de ce qu'il y a ici…_

_-Sirius à raison Lily, dit Mary. Personnellement, j'en ai marre d'elles et ça fait un moment que je m'amuse beaucoup plus avec les garçons qu'avec elles… _

_-Tu l'as dit Macdonald, s'exclama Sirius en attrapant la jeune fille par les épaules. Au départ j'étais totalement contre le fait d'accueillir des filles au sein de notre petit groupe, mais vous… je vous aime bien. _

_-Voilà! Les garçons, je vous offre l'exclusivité de mon amitié, s'exclama Mary._

_Alors que tous éclatèrent de rire, Lily posa ses beaux yeux verts sur sa meilleure amie, un sourire étirant maintenant ses lèvres. _

_-Tu as raison Mary. Je n'ai besoin que de toi et de ces quatre imbéciles!_

_Tous applaudirent face à la résolution de Lily. À partir de ce jour, Mary et Lily passèrent presque tout leur temps avec eux et Prudence et Kate reçurent le nom de Harpies Diaboliques. Leur relation restèrent amicales avec Abby et Sam, du moment que les deux autres n'étaient pas dans les parages… Ainsi, seule l'amitié de Mary et Lily avait résisté à l'influence des Maraudeurs. _

* * *

7 mars 1982

Assis dans la salle d'attente d'une remarquable tour à bureau située en plein cœur de Londres, James Potter attendait son avocat. Depuis… exactement 13 minutes et 46… 47… 48 secondes… Le jeune homme poussa un soupir. Il détestait attendre. Par-dessus tout, il détestait attendre après quelqu'un qu'il payait.

-M. Potter.

Le jeune homme sursauta. Une jeune femme venait de surgir dans la salle d'attente et le regardait gentiment. James se leva et la suivit jusqu'au bureau de son avocat qui écrivait l'air très concentré. Un brin irrité de ne pas avoir toute son attention, James prit place devant le bureau.

-Bonjour James dit Ernest Mills sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

-Ernest, le salua brièvement James.

-Je suis à toi dans un instant, je finis de répondre à une lettre de Dumbledore.

-Quoi! Ne me dites pas qu'il vous répond à vous!

-En effet, dit Ernest les yeux toujours fixés sur son parchemin. Est-ce que je dois comprendre de ce que tu viens de me dire que tu lui écris malgré l'interdiction de le faire que je t'ai imposée.

James ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de croiser les bras, l'air mauvais. Oui, il avait désobéi aux consignes de son avocat, mais il le trouvait lent, il en avait assez d'attendre. Harry était un bébé et à chaque semaine qui passait, il y avait de plus en plus de chance qu'il l'oublie. Il ne supporterait pas de constater que son fils ne s'exclamait plus « papa » en le voyant.

Au bout d'un moment, Ernest releva finalement les yeux de son parchemin et plongea ses yeux gris dans les yeux noisette de James. Il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bien que tu as failli tout faire rater, j'ai réussi à organiser un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

-Vraiment, demanda James en levant un sourcil. Pourquoi ça a été si difficile?

-Parce que je crois qu'il commence à manquer d'argument, répondit Ernest en souriant. Tout est contre lui James et tout le monde t'aime. La seule chose qui le protège jusqu'à présent c'est sa grande influence et le fait que la majorité des gens, incluant la première ministre, ne sont pas encore persuadés que tu peux prendre soin de ton fils.

-La première ministre n'a rien à voir là-dedans! Ce ne sont pas de leurs affaires! Harry n'appartient pas au gouvernement.

-Dumbledore a malheureusement réussi à convaincre plusieurs du contraire…

-De toute manière, pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas prendre soin de mon fils?

-James… Ton coup d'éclat avec Sirius Black… je t'avais prévenu que ce n'était pas brillant. Plusieurs personnes pensent encore que…

-J'ai perdu la tête, confirma James en se passant une main dans les cheveux avec exaspération. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est frustrant.

-Je sais, dit Ernest en secouant la tête. C'est pourquoi j'ai fixé le rendez-vous avec Dumbledore à la semaine prochaine et qu'entre-temps tu vas donner des entrevues.

-Je déteste donner des entrevues, dit James avec mauvaise humeur.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, répondit l'avocat d'un ton ferme. Ta meilleure arme c'est l'opinion publique et tu le sais très bien. Alors dans deux jours tu vas recevoir la visite d'une journaliste et d'un photographe qui vont prendre des photos de ton appartement. Tu vas leur montrer comme tu es bien installé et comme tu as aménagé la chambre d'Harry. Tu vas éviter de préciser que la deuxième chambre d'ami est prévue pour héberger Black à sa sortie de prison.

-Je ne veux pas de journalistes chez moi. J'ai choisi de vivre du côté moldu et loin des endroits préférés des sorciers pour éviter d'être dérangé. Si je les laisse savoir où je vis, je vais les avoir en permanence devant ma porte!

-Je leur ferai signer un accord de confidentialité.

-Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir qui je vais devoir inviter chez moi?

-Rita Skeeter.

James grogna. Il détestait cette bonne femme. Littéralement.

-Pourquoi elle?

-Parce qu'elle est la reporter vedette de la _Gazette du sorcier_.

James se passa une main devant les yeux. Dire que la perspective d'accueillir Rita Skeeter chez lui ne l'enchantait pas était un euphémisme. Mais il faisait confiance à Ernest. Après tout, il était le meilleur, et le plus cher, avocat du monde sorcier. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

-Tu seras là, demanda James d'un ton las.

-Bien sûr.

-Très bien alors. Il y a autre chose?

-Pas pour l'instant.

-À dans deux jours alors.

Sur ces mots, James se leva et quitta le bureau. Il avait beau faire confiance à Ernest, il était de mauvaise humeur. Il ne voulait pas inviter de journalistes chez lui. Il ne voulait pas leur présenter la chambre qu'il avait faite pour Harry. C'était son chez-soi, son intimité… Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui vole ça… James soupira, il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'écouter Ernest s'il voulait récupérer son fils, mais il en avait assez.


	5. Dérapages

**Dérapages**

9 mars 1982 / 9h

James fut éveillé par le son strident de son réveille-matin. Tout en se demanda vaguement pourquoi il l'avait allumé, il l'éteignit à tâtons, mécontent d'avoir été réveillé alors qu'il dormait si bien.

Comme chaque matin, James tendit ensuite la main vers l'autre côté du lit, à la recherche de Lily. Il sourit en posant sa main sur son corps chaud. Les yeux entrouverts, James se retourna pour regarder sa femme dormir, il adorait la regarder dormir.

Elle était dos à lui, ses longs cheveux roux en désordre étalés autour d'elle. James fronça les sourcils, les cheveux de Lily étaient plus foncés… James se redressa, mis ses lunettes qui reposaient sur la table de chevet et observa avec plus d'attention la femme qui était étendue près de lui et il lui sembla de plus en plus évident que ce n'était pas Lily. Ça ne pouvait en aucun cas être Lily, pensa James sentant sa gorge se serrer, elle était morte. Mais alors, qu'est-ce que…

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de James. Il se souvenait maintenant. La veille, Mary était venue le voir pour lui reparler de Remus, il était hors de lui et l'avait laissée seule au beau milieu de son salon en claquant la porte. Ses pas l'avaient mené vers un pub irlandais situé au bout de sa rue. Il s'était alors enfilé quelques verres de Whisky et cette jolie rousse l'avait abordé. Ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter et à s'embrasser et il l'avait finalement ramené chez lui à la fermeture…

Les yeux fixés sur la femme, James sentit la panique l'envahir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait. « J'ai trompé Lily… J'ai trompé Lily… » Ces mots résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête, il ne comprenait simplement pas comment il avait pu faire une chose pareille…

Puis il se rappela d'un autre détail qui le fit encore plus paniquer. La raison pour laquelle il avait mis son réveille-matin. Dans deux heures, Rita Skeeter serait chez lui. James posa donc sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme afin de la réveiller. Il allait la secouer en disant son nom lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne se souvenait plus de son nom… Alison? Peut-être Alice ou Alicia… Alison.

-Alison, réveille-toi, tu dois partir immédiatement.

La jeune femme grogna, mais ne se réveilla pas. James la secoua plus fort, répétant son nom. Au bout d'un moment, elle commença à bouger et se retourna vers lui, ouvrant les yeux.

-C'est Alicia, grogna la jeune femme.

-On s'en fiche, tu dois partir.

-Moi au moins je me souviens de ton nom, _James_, dit la jeune femme en se redressant.

-Oui, toutes mes félicitations, s'exclama James qui avait commencé à s'habiller. Maintenant, tu te dépêches.

-Tu étais beaucoup plus gentil hier soir, grommela la jeune femme en repoussant les couvertures.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi en ramassant un gars dans un bar? J'étais saoul.

Alicia ne répondit pas, elle était à la recherche de ses vêtements qui apparemment étaient éparpillés un peu partout. James aperçut son chandail dans le couloir et alla le lui chercher, se remémorant les évènements de la veille. Il avait de plus en plus honte de son comportement… Lorsqu'Alicia fut finalement habillée, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, sans même adresser à parole à James, ce dernier l'attrapa toutefois par le bras pour la retenir.

-Je te conseille de ne raconter ça à personne, si tu as fait ça pour avoir quelque chose à raconter aux journaux…

-Aux journaux? Qui est-ce que ça pourrait intéresser?

-Tu te moques de moi! Tout le monde… Oh… Tu es une moldue…

-Comment tu m'as appelée!?

James ne répondit pas, ses yeux fixés sur la jeune femme. Une moldue… Au moins, elle n'irait raconter ça à personne. Il lui lâcha donc le bras et l'entendit marmonner quelque chose comme « cinglé » alors qu'elle claquait la porte derrière elle.

James se passa alors la main dans les cheveux, jetant un regard découragé autour de lui. Son appartement était dans un état déplorable. Il devait absolument tout ranger et il ne lui restait que deux heures avant l'arrivée de Skeeter et une heure avant celle de son avocat. En plus, il avait la gueule de bois et un intense mal de tête. James se rendit donc vers la cuisine pour prendre une potion pour calmer son mal de tête et se précipita vers la douche pour se laver en vitesse afin de commencer à ranger son appartement le plus vite possible.

Il venait juste de sortir lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom. Les sourcils froncés, James enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, sortit de la salle de bain et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée. C'était Mary, évidemment, la seule qui pouvait entrer sans y être autorisé… Il devrait peut-être retirer ses autorisations.

-Je suis venue t'aider à ranger, dit Mary en souriant.

-Ça va aller, merci tu peux y aller, répondit James en prenant la direction de sa chambre pour s'habiller.

-Ne soit pas ridicule, s'exclama Mary. Je ne sais pas comment cet endroit peut être aussi en désordre alors que ça ne fait que neuf jours que tu as emménagé…

-J'ai toujours été désordonné, répondit James de sa chambre. Ce qui fait que je suis très doué pour tout ranger et nettoyer rapidement. Alors merci, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

-Et si je te promets de ne plus te parler de Remus?

James sorti de sa chambre en finissant de boutonner sa chemise et posa ses yeux chocolat sur Mary qui lui souriait l'air timide.

-Plus jamais, demanda James.

-Disons pour la prochaine semaine.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit que je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de lui pardonner.

-Le prochain mois alors?

James resta un moment à la dévisager, pensant le pour et le contre. Il connaissait assez bien Mary pour savoir qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber tant que Remus et lui ne se seraient pas réconciliés. Alors, si il voulait qu'elle reste dans sa vie, il devait accepter qu'elle lui parle de Remus… et il avait définitivement besoin d'elle, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y arriver sans elle. Ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière en était le parfait exemple. Sans Mary pour s'occuper de lui, il n'aurait assurément aucune chance de récupérer Harry. Alors, somme toute, cet accord était plutôt avantageux.

-Marché conclu, dit finalement James.

Mary lui offrit un sourire resplendissant et prit la direction de la cuisine, annonçant qu'elle allait lui préparer le petit déjeuner. James lui emboîta le pas et commença à préparer du café.

-J'ai juste une chose à te dire avant de commencer le mois, dit Mary qui venait de sortir des œufs du réfrigérateur.

-Je ne veux pas l'entendre, mais tu vas le dire tout de même, alors vas-y.

-Tu sais que demain…

-C'est l'anniversaire de Remus, je suis au courant.

-Et la pleine lune…

James se tourna brusquement vers elle. Elle essayait de le prendre par les sentiments? Ça marchait affreusement bien. La pleine lune tombait le jour de l'anniversaire de Remus et il devrait la passer sans son aide et celle de Sirius… Et ça serait manifestement la cinquième pleine lune qu'il passait seul… Mais après tout, c'était sa faute. James l'aurait accompagné avec plaisir s'il avait seulement daigné rester à ses côtés.

-Tu le prends avec du lait ton café, n'est-ce pas?

Mary soupira et hocha la tête. James espérait qu'elle n'ait pas vu à quel point il était troublé. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ne ressentait pas uniquement de la colère en pensant à Remus, il ressentait également de la compassion… James secoua la tête, chassant Remus de ses pensées. Pour l'instant, il était le dernier de ses soucis.

Alors qu'il versait le café et que Mary commençait à faire cuire les œufs, James se demanda s'il devait parler à Mary de ce qui s'était produit. Ça le soulagerait peut-être, mais il avait tellement honte. Non seulement il avait trompé Lily, mais en plus il l'avait fait avec une inconnue rencontrée dans un bar. Il aurait à tout coup droit à un sermon… Non, il était mieux de garder ça pour lui.

James jeta un regard à son alliance qu'il n'avait jamais enlevé et la fit tourner dans son doigt. Elle était rendue un peu trop grande avec tout le poids qu'il avait perdu. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant, il ne savait même plus s'il avait encore le droit de la porter après ce qu'il avait fait. Il se demanda également pourquoi cette fille n'avait pas arrêté de lui tourner autour en voyant qu'il était marié.

-James, tout va bien?

Le jeune homme sursauta. Mary le regardait l'air concerné, deux assiettes dans les mains. James hocha doucement la tête et lui offrit un mince sourire.

-Lily me manque, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Je sais, répondit Mary en déposant les assiettes. Je sais.

-Et sans elle pour me surveiller je… je fais des conneries et… je… j'ai…

James avait du mal à respirer. Il voulait dire à Mary ce qu'il avait fait, il avait l'impression que ça le soulagerait, que s'il obtenait son pardon, ça serait comme s'il avait celui de Lily… Mais il savait qu'elle serait horriblement déçue de lui et il en avait assez de la décevoir. Alors les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il resta là, comme un idiot, la bouche entrouverte, à regarder Mary qui attendait patiemment qu'il dise quelque chose. De longues minutes passèrent sans que James soit capable de prononcer un seul mot.

-Dépêchons-nous de manger, il faut ranger ensuite, dit-il finalement.

Sur ces mots, James attrapa son assiette et alla s'asseoir à table sous le regard concerné de Mary. Non, pensa James, il ne pouvait pas lui dire à elle… la seule personne avec qui il se serait réellement sentit à l'aise d'en parler était Sirius. Il disait tout à Sirius, absolument tout et son ami le comprenait toujours parfaitement bien, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de s'expliquer, ni de se censurer. Même Lily, qui pourtant le connaissait par cœur, n'avait jamais réussi à le saisir aussi bien que le faisait Sirius et avec elle, il filtrait les informations qu'il lui donnait, principalement pour la protéger.

* * *

_22 juillet 1980_

_James referma en soupirant la porte de sa maison de Goddrick Hollow. Il était épuisé et effroyablement inquiet. Il avait dût quitter Lily une semaine entière pour une mission de l'ordre, alors qu'elle devait donner naissance à leur petit garçon dans à peine deux semaines, maintenant une. Depuis qu'elle en était au septième mois de grossesse, il avait peu de missions et celles-ci étaient toujours courtes et peu dangereuses, Dumbledore lui assurant qu'il préférait qu'il veille sur Lily, mais là, il avait dût faire une exception. Il était parti à la recherche d'un vieil ami de ses parents autrefois très influents auprès du ministère et à qui ils croyaient pouvoir demander de l'aide. En compagnie de Gideon Prewett, il l'avait cherché durant une semaine entière et quand il l'avait retrouvé, il était trop tard, il était déjà mort. _

_-Lily? Je suis de retour. _

_-James! Je suis au salon! _

_James prit donc la direction du salon où il trouva Lily assise dans un fauteuil en compagnie de Sirius. Sirius, Remus, Peter et Mary s'étaient relayés durant toute la semaine, à la demande de James, pour veiller sur Lily, Sirius dormant même à la maison, étant le seul qui n'avait pas d'autres obligations que l'Ordre. _

_En le voyant, sa femme afficha un sourire resplendissant et fit mine de se lever pour venir le voir. James franchit en vitesse la distance qui les séparait et l'aida à se relever avant même que Sirius ait pu se lever lui-même pour le faire. Depuis que Lily était enceinte, il était aux petits soins avec elle et s'attirait d'ailleurs constamment les moqueries de Sirius qui disait que s'il avait pu porter l'enfant lui-même, il l'aurait sûrement fait… ça n'était pas à ce point quand même._

_James aida donc Lily à se relever et celle-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. James posa ses mains dans le haut du dos de sa femme, impossible de l'enlacer par la taille comme il en avait l'habitude, son ventre ayant pris des proportions impressionnantes. _

_-Tu es là, murmura Lily prenant son visage entre ses mains. _

_-Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais, répondit James le visage impassible. _

_-Une semaine sans nouvelles de toi… Le bébé n'a pas arrêté de s'agiter. _

_-Je suis là maintenant et je ne partirai plus jusqu'à l'accouchement. _

_-Promis?_

_-Promis… Mais toi, tu vas bien? Le bébé aussi?_

_-Oui James, nous allons bien tous les deux, dit Lily en lui offrant un sourire baigné de lames. Maintenant que tu es là, tout va bien, ajouta-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, couvrant son t-shirt de morve. _

_James posa un baiser dans ses cheveux, frottant machinalement son dos pour la réconforter avec plus ou moins de difficulté, son ventre rebondit empêchant Lily de se presser contre lui. James échangea un regard entendu avec Sirius qui souriait légèrement. Depuis que Lily était enceinte, elle pleurait continuellement et pour n'importe quoi. Une fois, elle avait pleuré parce qu'elle se disait trop fatiguée pour se laver les cheveux… _

_Lorsque Lily cessa finalement de pleurer, au bout de longues minutes, James se détacha d'elle. Il vit passer un éclair de tristesse dans les yeux de sa femme alors qu'il prenait ses distances. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, mais ça faisait presque un mois qu'il était mal à l'aise avec elle. En vérité, même s'il répugnait à la laisser seule dans son état et qu'il s'inquiétait constamment de savoir comment elle allait, il avait été soulagé de passer une semaine entière sans avoir à supporter la vue de son ventre énorme et de ses sourires resplendissant quand elle parlait de la naissance imminente du bébé. Lui, quand il pensait à l'accouchement, il n'avait pas envie de sourire, mais de pleurer… _

_-Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle, dit James en se tournant vers Sirius, détachant les yeux du regard triste de sa femme. _

_-C'est normal, j'ai pris soin de mon filleul, s'exclama Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily. _

_La jeune femme jeta à Sirius un regard indéfinissable avant de se retourner vers James. Elle lui attrapa un bras et commença alors à l'examiner. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lil?_

_-Je m'assure que tu n'es pas blessé, répondit Lily en examinant son autre bras. Retire ton t-shirt. _

_-Je vais bien Lil. Je t'assure, dit James en lui attrapant les bras pour l'empêcher de relever son t-shirt. _

_Lily lui jeta un regard sceptique, mais n'ajouta rien et laissa tomber. Elle posa une main sur son ventre rebondi et tourna les yeux vers Sirius qui hocha la tête. James fronça les sourcils, c'était quoi cette sorte d'entente silencieuse?_

_-Je… je vais aller te préparer à manger, dit Lily en prenant la direction de la cuisine. _

_-Non Lil, pas dans ton état, je vais…_

_-James, dit Lily d'un ton ferme. Je suis enceinte, pas handicapée et il est hors de question que je te laisse te préparer à manger, des plans pour que tu t'empoisonnes._

_-Mais Lily… tu ne devrais pas rester debout, dit James. Il faut que tu te reposes et…_

_-Je suis encore capable de préparer à manger à mon mari, répondit Lily en le toisant avec colère. Surtout que tu reviens d'une mission effroyablement longue et que tu es blessé!_

_-Je ne suis pas…_

_-J'ai senti les bandages dans ton dos._

_James se tut, fixant Lily, interdit. Oui, il avait été blessé, mais il n'avait pas voulu le lui dire pour ne pas l'inquiéter. C'était raté. _

_-Hey oui James, dit Lily. Je ne suis pas une idiote. _

_-Je ne voulais pas…_

_-M'inquiéter? Tu passes ton temps à me cacher des choses pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Ça fait près d'un mois que tu ne me touches, ni ne me parle presque plus. Une chance que Sirius est là pour m'affirmer que ce n'est pas parce que tu ne m'aimes plus, sinon je…_

_Lily cessa aussitôt de parler, s'appuyant contre le mur, une expression de douleur déformant ses traits et une main posée sur son ventre. Alarmé, James s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider, mais elle lui fit signe de ne pas s'approcher. _

_-Ce n'est rien James, lui dit Sirius d'une voix rassurante. Ce ne sont que des fausses contractions. Ça a commencé il y a trois jours._

_James jeta un regard alarmé à Lily. La douleur semblait être passée et elle le regardait maintenant le visage désolé. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et posa tendrement une main sur sa joue, forçant son mari à la regarder dans les yeux. _

_-James, commença Lily. Mon amour… Je t'aime, mais je n'arrive plus à supporter cette situation. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas et que tu refuses simplement de me parler… Alors je vais aller te préparer quelque chose à manger et tu vas discuter avec Sirius. _

_Sur ces mots, Lily posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et s'éloigna lentement de sa drôle démarche de femme enceinte, une main dans son dos, l'autre sur son ventre, le dos cambré pour balancer le poids de son ventre énorme et les jambes légèrement écartées. Aussitôt qu'elle fut partie, Sirius attaqua la question. _

_-C'est à cause de ta mission avec Fenwick?_

_Sans détacher ses yeux de l'endroit où Lily avait disparu, James hocha la tête. Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, l'un de leurs informateurs mangemorts leur avait envoyé un message de détresse affirmant qu'il croyait avoir été découvert. James et Fenwick qui étaient alors les deux seuls disponibles avaient été envoyés chez lui, mais ils étaient arrivés trop tard, la marque des ténèbres flottait déjà au-dessus de la maison. À l'intérieur, ils avaient trouvé les corps sans vie du mangemort-espion, de ses deux enfants âgés de deux et cinq ans et de sa femme enceinte d'au moins huit mois… comme Lily. Depuis, il était incapable de la regarder sans se sentir effroyable coupable. Dans quelle situation ils s'étaient fourrés… Il savait depuis le début que c'était une idée horrible d'avoir un enfant dans ces conditions… _

_-James, dit Sirius d'une voix douce. Ce qui s'est passé là-bas… _

_-Pourrais très bien nous arriver, s'exclama James. Tu as vu Lily? Elle est incapable de se lever par elle-même! Tu te rends compte à quel point elle est vulnérable?_

_-James, tu sais que Lily sait prendre soin d'elle-même. _

_-Pas enceinte de neuf mois ou avec un bébé dans les bras, répliqua vertement James. _

_-Mais elle n'est pas seule. Tu es là pour la protéger… les protéger. _

_-Et comment est-ce que je suis censé faire ça, s'énerva James. Je ne sais même pas si je serai encore en vie dans une semaine! Je passe presque chaque putain de journée à risquer ma vie! Et elle… elle ne se rend compte de rien. Tu as vu comme elle est excitée à l'idée d'avoir ce bébé? On dirait qu'elle ne voit pas à quel point c'est dangereux! C'est même elle qui m'a poussé à prendre cette mission! _

_-Parce qu'elle te connait et que quand tu es coincé à la maison, tu es comme un loup en cage, dit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. _

_-Et alors? Elle est complètement inconsciente! Et il n'y a pas que Voldemort qui soit dangereux! Imagine que l'accouchement se passe mal et que Lily meure en essayant de mettre au monde le bébé! Ou qu'il soit malade, ou…_

_-James, dit Sirius d'un ton ferme. Ça suffit. Tu racontes n'importe quoi._

_-Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi! Tout ça pourrait très bien arriver!_

_-Je te l'accorde, dit Sirius en croisant les bras. Mais ça n'est pas le vrai problème. _

_-Qu'est-ce que…_

_-Tu es terrifié à l'idée de devenir papa. _

_James écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises pour répondre à Sirius, mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Il avait raison. Par-dessus le marché, il avait tout compris avant même que lui-même ne le comprenne. Bien sûr, toutes ces choses l'inquiétaient, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la frayeur qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il s'imaginait avec un bébé dans les bras. _

_Sirius sourit devant son air incrédule et offrit à James un sourire amusé. Il franchit la distance qui les séparaient, le pris par les épaules et plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux noisette de James._

_-Tout ira bien James. Lily est persuadée que tu seras un très bon père et moi aussi. _

_-Comment est-ce que tu…_

_-Je le sais parce que tu aimes Lily et que tu aimes ce bébé. Alors tu feras tout ce que tu peux pour bien remplir ton rôle. _

_-Mais…_

_-Suffit, j'en ai marre, dit Sirius en retirant ses mains des épaules de James. J'ai ma dose de moments tendres pour la journée. Pense à tout ça et je t'en prie, va voir Lily pour lui dire que tout va bien et que tu l'aimes même si elle a l'air d'une baleine, parce que sincèrement, je n'en peux plus de l'entendre pleurer. _

_James sourit légèrement et écouta le conseil de Sirius. Il prit la direction de la cuisine pour rejoindre Lily, plus apaisé que lorsqu'il était rentré plus tôt. Sirius n'avait pas dit grand-chose, mais ça n'était pas nécessaire, il avait dit ce que James avait besoin d'entendre. _

* * *

9 mars 1982/ 11h30

James était assis en face de Rita Skeeter dans le salon de son appartement. Son photographe et elle venaient juste de faire le tour de l'appartement et il attendait maintenant qu'elle commence à lui poser des questions.

James jeta un regard à Mary qui était assise à l'écart en compagnie d'Ernest. Elle lui fit un sourire d'encouragement et James reporta son attention sur la journaliste. Elle avait sorti de son sac un grand calepin et posé dessus une plume à papote. Elle le regardait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. James sentit ses mains devenir moites, cette femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

-Alors M. Potter, commença finalement Skeeter. C'est un magnifique appartement que vous avez.

-Merci.

-Il est vraiment très spacieux… deux chambres d'amis! Vous recevez beaucoup de visite?

-Pas pour l'instant, dit James lentement, voyant venir un piège.

-Pourquoi deux chambres d'amis alors? Y en a t'il une pour le meurtrier notoire Sirius Black?

James écarquilla les yeux, à la recherche d'une réponse. Cette femme était démoniaque. Comment avait-elle pu…

-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je ferais cohabiter mon fils et un meurtrier, quel que soit son nom, Mlle Skeeter, dit James en souriant.

-Probablement pas, mais…

-Cet appartement m'est tombé dans l'œil, bien qu'il soit de toute évidence beaucoup trop grand pour une seule personne, dit James en lui coupant la parole. Pour l'instant, j'ai emménagé les deux pièces supplémentaires en chambres d'amis, mais quand Harry sera plus grand, je pense transformer l'une d'elles en salle de jeu.

-Parlant d'Harry, s'exclama la journaliste. C'est une très jolie chambre que vous avez préparée pour lui.

James sourit, la chambre d'Harry était une chambre de Quidditch, littéralement. Il avait le même papier peint de Quidditch que celui qu'il avait dans sa chambre lorsqu'il était petit, un mobile avec des balais, la chaise berçante avait des coussins à motifs de vif d'or, un balai jouet, comme celui que Sirius avait acheté à Harry lorsqu'il avait 1 an, reposait dans le coffre à jouets sur lequel était dessiné un stade de Quidditch… à bien y penser, il en avait peut-être trop fait…

-Celle dont rêve tout petit garçon sorcier, s'exclama donc James.

-Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, j'ai cru comprendre que le Quidditch vous passionne et que vous étiez un joueur vedette à Poudlard.

-C'est vrai, mais pour en revenir à la Chambre d'Harry...

-Est-ce vrai qu'à votre sortie de l'école vous avez refusé des contrats avec les canons de Chudley, les Flèches d'Appelby et le club de Flaquemar?

Encore une fois, James resta un moment sans voix à regarder Rita Skeeter avec surprise. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça? Il n'en avait absolument parlé à personne, mis à part Sirius, c'était impossible qu'elle le sache… Skeeter semblait d'ailleurs se délecter, sachant apparemment que l'entourage de James ne savait pas qu'il avait été recruté en sortant de l'école… mais où voulait-elle en venir?

-Je suis désolé Mlle Skeeter, mais je croyais que l'entrevue portait sur…

-Ce que nos lecteurs veulent savoir, le coupa Skeeter. Est si vous, James Potter, êtes capable de prendre soin du survivant ou si vous avez réellement perdu la raison. C'est bien beau votre joli appartement, mais ça ne nous apprend pas grand-chose.

-Pas plus que le fait que j'ai été recruté en sortant de l'école, répondit James les sourcils froncés.

-Au contraire M. Potter, dit Rita Skeeter en souriant. Je suis très curieuse de savoir pourquoi vous avez refusé ces offres. N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit serait sautée sur une telle occasion.

-Je _suis _sain d'esprit, répondit James d'une voix qu'il espérait calme. Toutefois, les raisons m'ayant poussé à refuser ces offres ne regardent personne excepté moi.

-Vous n'avez pas d'emploi présentement. Comment pensez-vous être capable de vous occuper d'un enfant en plus de payer cet appartement.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'emploi, répondit James un brin d'arrogance dans la voix. J'ai assez d'or à Gringotts pour rester à la maison et m'occuper de mon fils à temps plein.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit la journaliste en balayant la question d'un geste de la main. Mais si jamais vous receviez de nouveau une offre d'une équipe…

-Je ne suis pas monté sur un balai depuis des mois, la coupa James. De toute manière, vous êtes complètement hors sujet.

-Des conquêtes amoureuses récemment? J'ai cru apprendre qu'à Poudlard vous aviez un grand succès auprès des filles.

-Ça suffit, s'exclama soudainement Ernest. Nous avons accepté cette entrevue uniquement, car elle devait concerner Harry et l'appartement de M. Potter. Si vous ne réorientez pas immédiatement vos questions, ça se termine maintenant et je demande une ordonnance de non-publication.

Rita Skeeter tiqua. Elle posa un regard impénétrable sur Ernest et de longues minutes s'écoulèrent au cours desquelles, Skeeter et Ernest se défiaient en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Skeeter eut un sourire mauvais et se pencha vers l'avocat.

-Vous pouvez peut-être m'empêcher de poser des questions, mais ce ne serait pas à l'avantage de votre client. Parce que rien ne m'empêche de publier ce que je veux et j'ai un tas d'informations intéressantes sur M. Potter.

-Peu importe ce que vous prétendez savoir sur lui, répondit calmement l'avocat. Si vous écrivez une seule chose pouvant lui porter préjudice, nous vous poursuivrons pour diffamation.

-Vous croyez que ce serait la première fois, se moqua Skeeter. La _Gazette du Sorcier_ possède de très bons avocats et que faites-vous de la liberté de presse?

Le silence s'installa. Ils savaient tous que Skeeter avait raison. Ernest avait beau être un excellent avocat, du moment que les informations qu'elle possédait étaient véridiques, ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas l'empêcher de publier ce qu'elle voulait.

-Je vois qu'on se comprend, dit Skeeter en souriant. Vous savez, je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que la majorité des gens veulent voir revenir le petit Harry avec son père, principalement parce qu'ils espèrent pouvoir le rencontrer une fois qu'il sera de retour dans le monde sorcier, alors si je fais mal paraître M. Potter, je ferai vendre assurément beaucoup d'exemplaires, mais plusieurs de mes lecteurs seront en colère et je recevrai un tas de lettre d'insulte contenant des sortilèges… Bref, bien que je crois qu'il serait tout à fait pertinent de révéler à nos lecteurs que M. Potter a manifestement un problème d'alcool, qu'il a un ami loup-garou qu'il mettra vraisemblablement en contact avec son fils, qu'il prévoit faire libérer et héberger Sirius Black et qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, celui que tous voient comme un mari épleuré couchait avec une inconnue rencontrée dans un bar, j'ai un accord à vous proposer.

Le silence s'installa. James regardait la journaliste avec horreur, Mary et Ernest regardaient James avec un regard dur et Skeeter regardait l'avocat d'un air triomphant, savourant manifestement la panique qu'elle venait de créer.

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez, dit l'avocat.

-En effet, je n'ai pas de preuve de tout. J'ai toutefois de très belles photos de M. Potter vidant à grands traits des verres de Whisky et embrasant une jolie rouquine les mains baladeuses.

James déglutit. Cette femme était décidément démoniaque. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'apercevoir qu'elle était là… qu'elle prenait des photos… Décidément, il avait merdé et pas qu'un peu. Il voyait ses chances de récupérer son fils s'envoler lentement.

-J'aimerais que vous m'accordiez un moment pour discuter avec mon client, dit finalement Ernest.

-Bien sûr, prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faut, répondit Skeeter avec un sourire mauvais. Nous ne bougerons pas tant que nous n'aurons pas réglé les détails.

Ernest se leva et fit signe à James de le suivre. Ils furent immédiatement suivis par Mary et ils allèrent tous trois dans la chambre de James. Ernest jeta un sort d'insonorisation afin que la journaliste ne les entende pas et se tourna vers James qui s'était assis sur son lit et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains.

-Elle dit vrai?

-Oui, murmura James.

-Par Merlin James, s'exclama l'avocat. Tu te rends compte que tu ne m'aides pas, mais alors pas du tout! Tu n'écoutes pas mes directives et tu fais connerie par-dessus connerie! Tu parles de Sirius Black à ta conférence de Presse, tu inondes Dumbledore de hiboux, tu fais des recherches de ton côté pour retrouver les Dursley, tu continues à boire et maintenant tu ramasse des filles dans des bars!

Honteux, James avait pointé son regard sur ses chaussures. Il n'avait jamais vu le pragmatique et professionnel Ernest se fâcher de la sorte, il semblait hors de lui et près de lui, Mary semblait encore plus en colère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda James d'une petite voix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? _Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut lui donner ce qu'elle veut. Alors tu vas répondre à chacune de ses questions, peu importe ce qu'elle te demande.

-Tu acceptes toujours de me représenter…

-Pour être honnête, je ne le fais pas pour toi, je le fais pour ton fils et si tu n'avais pas Mary pour s'occuper de toi, oui, je te laisserais tomber parce que je commence à douter de tes capacités parentales! Maintenant, je vais te laisser un moment avec elle, tu vas te calmer, reprendre tes esprits et te montrer en parfait contrôle de toi devant Skeeter!

Sur ces mots, l'avocat se retourna, ses robes volant derrière lui, et sortit de la pièce. James se risqua à jeter un regard à Mary qui avait le visage fermé et les bras croisés.

-C'est ça que tu essayais de me dire ce matin? Quand tu disais que sans Lily tu faisais des conneries?

James hocha la tête, et le visage de Mary s'adoucit un peu. Elle avait sans doute compris à quel point il s'en voulait. La jeune femme vint s'agenouiller en face de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé James?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dit James d'une voix étranglée. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai trompé Lily…

-Oh James, dit Mary en posant une main sur sa joue et plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Tu n'as pas trompé Lily. Elle n'est plus là et elle ne reviendra pas. Tu as le droit de continuer à vivre, tu DOIS continuer à vivre. Je ne suis pas fâchée pour ça, je suis fâchée parce que tu as encore agi sans réfléchir et que franchement, coucher avec une inconnue rencontrée dans un bar, ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Je sais… Je sais tout ça, dit James en détournant le regard. Je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas… J'ai quand même l'impression de l'avoir trompée. Je… ça fait à peine cinq mois… comment est-ce que j'ai…

-James, dit Mary d'un ton ferme. Inutile de te torturer. Tu étais saoul, tu te sentais seul et il y avait une fille qui te plaisait.

-Ça n'excuse pas…

-James, ce que je veux dire, c'est que non je ne suis pas fière de toi, mais je comprends. Tu vis des moments difficiles et tu as besoin d'un exutoire… Je veux juste que tu fasses attention. Tu es scruté à la loupe.

-Je sais.

-Cette discussion n'est pas terminée, dit Mary. Mais je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller affronter cette horrible harpie de Skeeter. On discutera du reste plus tard.

James hocha la tête et suivit Mary à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Il ne se sentait pas mieux, peut-être même que c'était pire.

* * *

10 mars 1982

Remus était assis dans le salon de Mary, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Il ne lui restait que cinq heures avant la pleine lune et il se sentait effroyablement mal. Nausées, étourdissements, fièvre… Il détestait les veilles de pleines lunes, plus particulièrement quand elles étaient le jour de son anniversaire.

-Tu as fini de le lire?

Remus leva les yeux vers Mary qui venait de le rejoindre dans le salon et lui tendait une potion pour le soulager un peu. Remus accepta la potion avec reconnaissance et la vida d'un trait.

-Merci, dit Remus en souriant. Et oui, j'ai terminé de lire, ajouta-t-il en brandissant la _Gazette du Sorcier_, Mary parlant de l'article de Skeeter au sujet de James. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Tu as raison, cette femme est définitivement une vipère…

-Au moins James n'est pas dépeint comme quelqu'un de mauvais, dit Mary. Si elle avait écrit ce qu'elle sait à son sujet… Il n'aurait plus aucune chance de récupérer Harry.

-Mais quand même… C'est… Elle lui a vraiment posé des questions étranges…

-Sauf qu'elle a raison, les gens veulent savoir. Ils veulent savoir à quel point il était proche de Sirius, comment Lily et lui sont tombés amoureux, comment il a réagi quand il a appris qu'Harry était menacé par Voldemort… Cette garce sait y faire, quand je suis passée chez lui ce matin, il avait reçu au moins une centaine de lettres de support…

-Quand même, James devait être furieux…

-Tu n'as pas idée, dit Mary en secouant la tête. Dès que Skeeter et Ernest sont partis, il a balancé son poing dans un mur. Mais ce n'était pas juste pour ça…

-Oui… son coup d'une nuit… Remarque, ça n'est pas si surprenant qu'il ait fait ça, dit Remus en haussant les épaules. Ça faisait cinq mois qu'il n'avait pas baisé.

-Remus!

-Mary, ne fais pas ta prude, dit Remus en souriant légèrement. Tu sais, James est un homme et les hommes…

-Je sais, dit Mary en secouant la tête. C'est juste que… je n'en sais rien… je n'ai même pas réussi à être réellement fâchée contre lui… Il croit qu'il a trompé Lily…

-Ça non plus ça n'est pas surprenant, dit Remus. Le connaissant, je ne sais pas s'il va être un jour capable d'être avec une femme sans avoir l'impression de tromper Lily…

-Oui… Bon, tu n'en as pas assez de parler de James? J'ai l'impression que ma vie entière tourne autour de lui! J'ai même eut droit à une crise de jalousie de William l'autre jour!

-William?

-Le garçon que je fréquente, dit Mary en rougissant.

-Je ne savais pas que tu voyais quelqu'un, dit Remus.

-Oui, bon. Ce n'est rien d'officiel, on se voit de temps en temps, c'est tout…

Remus offrit un sourire un peu crispé à Mary. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais de savoir qu'elle voyait quelqu'un avait fait naître une étrange sensation dans son estomac…

-Bon, tu es prêt, s'exclama soudainement Mary.

-Prêt pour quoi?

-Pour ta fête d'anniversaire!

-Mary je…

-Je sais que c'est la pleine lune et que tu es fatigué, mais je n'ai rien prévu d'extraordinaire ou de trop épuisant. On va juste aller dîner, puis je t'emmène au cinéma, c'est un truc moldu tu…

-Mary, ma mère est moldue, l'interrompit Remus. Je suis déjà allé au cinéma.

-Oh! Alors tu aimes?

-Oui, mais tu n'as vraiment pas à faire ça.

-Remus Lupin! C'est ton anniversaire et tu vas le fêter! Allez, va te changer, tes vêtements sont usés à la corde, je ne te sors pas comme ça, on va dans un restaurant chic!

-Je… c'est que… Mary, c'est le cas d'à peu près tous mes vêtements, dit Remus en rougissant.

-C'est pourquoi je t'en ai acheté de nouveaux, s'exclama Mary.

La jeune femme agita sa baguette et un sac apparut sur les genoux de Remus. Ce dernier jeta un regard surpris à Mary qui souriait à pleine bouche. Remus sentit ses oreilles rougir, il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les cadeaux, il n'aimait pas que les gens dépensent de l'argent pour lui, c'est pourquoi il avait toujours catégoriquement refusé toute aide financière que James ou Sirius lui avaient proposée pour payer son loyer lorsqu'il était à court d'argent. C'est également pourquoi il avait fermement l'intention de donner de l'argent à Mary en échange du fait qu'elle l'héberge, il fallait juste qu'il trouve un travail.

-Mary, tu n'aurais pas…

-Arrête de jouer au martyr Remus Lupin, s'exclama Mary. Va te changer et on y va, je ne te laisserai pas passer ton anniversaire à te morfondre.

Remus secoua la tête en souriant légèrement, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre Mary, elle était effroyablement obstinée. Il monta donc dans sa chambre, le sac dans les mains et enfila ses nouveaux vêtements. Ils lui faisaient à la perfection, Mary avait dût fouiller dans sa penderie pour trouver sa grandeur.

-Wow, tu es très beau habillé avec des vêtements décents, s'exclama Mary lorsqu'il fut descendu.

Elle s'était également changée, ayant revêtu une jolie robe moldue qui soulignait très bien ses formes. Remus déglutit, Mary était beaucoup trop belle pour son petit cœur… En souriant, la jeune femme fouilla dans son sac, en sortit une brosse à cheveux et s'approcha de lui.

-Euh… qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Remus alors qu'elle commençait à le coiffer.

-Ça t'arrive de te peigner les cheveux, demanda Mary.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules.

-C'est ce que je me disais! Tu as toujours les cheveux n'importe comment.

-Je suis quand même moins pire que James…

-Il est dur à battre… Voilà, tu es tout beau! Tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention à toi tu sais, s'exclama Mary en enfilant son manteau.

-À quoi bon, dit Remus en haussant les épaules. Tu as vu la gueule que j'ai?

-Justement, inutile d'en rajouter, s'exclama Mary en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Pourtant, à Poudlard tu étais toujours impeccable. En tout cas, ton uniforme, tu ne coiffais pas tes cheveux à l'époque non plus.

-C'est normal, c'est un uniforme, il faut le porter comme il faut!

-Tu peux bien avoir été nommé préfet, s'exclama Mary en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pas de ma faute, répliqua Remus. Ils avaient le choix entre Sirius, James, Peter ou moi… Ils ont pris le moins pire!

-Je te l'accorde! D'ailleurs, sans vouloir te faire trop de peine, tu n'étais pas un très bon préfet…

-Si tu savais le nombre de menaces de mort que j'ai reçu de James et Sirius…

-Pauvre amour, s'exclama Mary alors qu'ils arrivaient au restaurant.

Remus sourit. Étrangement, parler de ses vieux amis avec Mary ne lui faisait pas aussi mal que lorsqu'il ne faisait que penser à eux. Lorsqu'il discutait du temps où ils passaient leur temps ensemble tous les quatre, il parvenir à se convaincre que rien n'avait réellement changé... Pourtant, tout était différent, pensa-t-il en songeant à son dernier anniversaire…

* * *

_10 mars 1981_

_Remus était assis dans le salon de Sirius, une bière au beurre à la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Devant lui, James et Sirius racontaient une histoire ridicule qui leur était supposément arrivée, sous les rires de Lily, Mary, Peter et lui. Ils s'étaient réunis pour fêter son anniversaire. James, Sirius et Peter voulaient faire quelque chose de plus gros, inviter certains membres de l'ordre, leurs amis de Poudlard, des collègues de travail de Remus… Mais ce dernier s'y était opposé, il préférait une calme soirée entre amis… quoiqu'avec James et Sirius les choses étaient rarement calmes. _

_Sirius et James arrivaient justement au point culminant de leur histoire, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par les pleurs soudains de bébé Harry qui quelques minutes plus tôt reposait calmement dans les bras de sa mère._

_-Voilà, il vole encore la vedette, s'exclama Sirius alors que James s'approchait de Lily. _

_-Il a besoin d'être changé, je vais y aller, dit la jeune mère à l'adresse de James._

_Sur ces mots, Lily se leva et quitta la pièce, son bébé dans les bras. James se tourna alors vers Sirius, les sourcils froncés. _

_-On en était où?_

_-Peu importe, il a tout gâché, s'exclama Sirius en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Dit Lunard, il est quelle heure? _

_-21h 20… Sirius, ça fait trois fois en trente minutes que tu demandes l'heure! Tu veux qu'on s'en aille?_

_-Au contraire, s'exclama Sirius en se frottant les mains. J'ai hâte qu'ils arrivent!_

_-Que qui arrive, demanda Remus lentement. _

_-Remus, s'exclama Mary en éclatant de rire. Tu ne croyais pas sérieusement qu'ils allaient laisser tomber l'idée d'une super fête?_

_Remus se tourna vers James, Sirius et Peter qui le regardaient l'air rayonnant. Remus se renfrogna. Il aurait dût s'en douter, bien sûr… _

_-Fais pas cette tête Luplup, s'exclama Sirius. Tu vas voir que tu vas d'amuser, j'ai même réussi à convaincre Lucy de venir!_

_-Super, grinça Remus sans enthousiasme. J'étais pourtant sûr de vous avoir dit que je prenais mes distances avec elle…_

_-Et nous t'avons dit que c'était ridicule, soupira Lily qui venait de revenir, Harry dans les bras. Elle te plaît, tu lui plais, où est le problème? _

_-Je suis…_

_-Un loup-garou complétèrent les autres. _

_-Ça ne nous empêche pas d'être ami avec toi, fit remarquer James. Alors pourquoi ça empêcherait une fille aussi géniale que Lucy de sortir avec toi… pour vrai je veux dire, vous, vous êtes quand même fréquenté pendant six mois. _

_-Oui, mais…_

_-Mais rien, elle est belle, intelligente, gentille et tu t'éclates au lit avec elle, c'est quoi ton foutu problème Lunard, s'exclama Sirius. _

_-Elle voulait me présenter à ses parents, grogna Remus entre ses dents. _

_-Et alors? _

_-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de présentable…_

_-Remus Lupin, tu te tais ou je te frappe, s'exclama Lily. Bon, ils arrivent dans combien de temps Sirius?_

_-On a encore environ une heure et demie, répondit le concerné en s'étirant. _

_-Parfait… James, tu viens m'aider à endormir Harry?_

_Lily avait un sourire équivoque que James lui renvoya accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Sirius avait acheté un berceau spécialement pour Harry, qu'il avait placé dans sa chambre d'amis et lorsque leurs soirées s'éternisaient, ils y couchaient le petit. James se leva donc et alla rejoindre Lily, plaçant une main dans le bas de son dos pour la mener vers le couloir. Ils allaient sortir de la pièce lorsque Sirius les interpella. _

_-Si vous le faites dans mon lit, vous changez les draps!_

_-De quoi tu parles, demanda James en se retournant l'air innocent. _

_-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être deux pour endormir le petit, dit Sirius en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés. Même moi j'y arrive tout seul! Et ça fait depuis la fin du souper que vous, vous lancez des regards langoureux, James m'a même fait du pied par erreur durant le repas… il ne faut pas être Merlin pour comprendre! _

_-Sirius, on va mettre notre bébé au lit, dit Lily avec le même air innocent que James sur le visage. Ton esprit pervers me révolte!_

_-Laisse le Lil, dit James en entraînant sa femme vers le couloir. Il a l'esprit mal tourné, c'est une cause perdue. _

_-Vous changez les draps j'ai dit, leur cria Sirius alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce. _

_-Comme si tes draps n'en avaient jamais vu d'autres, s'exclama Mary en riant. _

_-C'est vrai, je crois d'ailleurs qu'ils ont déjà vu James et Lily… Toi en revanche, ils n'ont jamais vu ton corps de déesse… Ça te dit Macdonald?_

_Mary ne répondit qu'en lançant un oreiller au visage de Sirius, les joues légèrement roses. Remus sourit, Il était plus qu'évident que Mary avait un faible pour Sirius, comme la majorité des filles d'ailleurs. Remus, lui, avait, il devait bien l'admettre, un certain faible pour Mary, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le voyait que comme un bon ami, alors… Et James et Sirius avaient raison, il aimait beaucoup Lucy… il l'aimait point, mais il ne pouvait pas lui imposer sa condition, ça serait injuste. _

_Sirius et Mary continuèrent de se taquiner, ou de flirter, dépendamment de comment on veut voir les choses, Remus et Peter lançant parfois quelques commentaires, jusqu'à ce que James et Lily réapparaissent environ une heure après être montés, l'air beaucoup trop épanoui pour s'être contenté d'endormir le bébé. Les moqueries se tournèrent donc vers les jeunes parents jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte, les premiers invités arrivant. _

_La fête battait son plein lorsque Remus la vit. Il discutait avec Frank Londubat, lorsqu'une jeune femme au visage doux et aux magnifiques yeux gris apparut dans son champ de vision. Remus sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses mains devenir moites en voyant Lucy s'approcher de lui. Avisant son air, Frank se retourna pour voir dans quelle direction Remus regardait et se retourna vers lui en souriant. _

_-Je vais vous laisser._

_Frank fut aussitôt remplacé par Lucy qui s'arrêta juste devant lui, le visage fermé. _

_-Ça fait un moment Remus, dit la jeune femme de sa voix douce et mélodieuse où pointait malgré tout un peu de colère. _

_-Oui… euh… je…_

_-Ça ne te dérange pas si on va parler tranquille?_

_Remus secoua la tête et entraîna Lucy à l'étage qui était désert. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la chambre de Sirius, refermant la porte derrière eux. Lucy le toisa alors les bras croisés et un air vaguement mécontent peint sur le visage. _

_-Je suis désolée d'aborder ce sujet le jour de ton anniversaire, mais…trois semaines. Ça fait trois semaines que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi et que je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal. _

_-Rien du tout, s'exclama Remus. C'est moi… je…_

_-Oh ne me sors pas le ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Si tu ne veux plus me voir, ai le courage de me le dire en face et de me donner la vrai raison. _

_-Je suis désolé Lucy, dit Remus en secouant la tête. Je crois que j'ai un peu paniqué quand tu as dit que…_

_-Je voulais te présenter mes parents, compléta Lucy. Sirius me l'a dit. _

_-Naturellement, marmonna Remus en roulant les yeux. _

_-Je ne comprends pas Rem… On s'est fréquenté durant six mois, tout allait bien entre nous…_

_-Je sais… j'agis comme un idiot, murmura Remus, sa résolution de prendre ses distances avec Lucy s'effaçant de son esprit. Tu m'as vraiment manqué, tu sais._

_-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, dit Lucy en souriant. C'est pour ça que je te pardonne pour cette fois. _

_Sur ces mots, la jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Remus resta un moment interdit, les bras ballants, mais il ne put résister très longtemps. Son odeur sucrée, ses lèvres douces, ses beaux et soyeux cheveux noirs qui lui chatouillaient les joues… Remus posa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la presser contre lui, et lui rendit avec fougue son baiser, se demandant vaguement si James et Lily avaient bien pensé à changer les draps…_

* * *

17 mars 1982

Hors de lui, James chiffonna la lettre que venait de lui livrer le hibou Grand-Duc de son avocat. Dumbledore avait annulé leur rendez-vous. Cette espèce de salop devait avoir compris qu'il était coincé. James avait reçu plus de 300 lettres de soutien et ne doutait pas que Dumbledore ait reçu environ le même nombre de lettres d'insultes. Même s'il continuait à détester cette Skeeter, il devait admettre qu'elle savait y faire… Il avait avec peine réussi à résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus lorsqu'elle lui avait posé des questions sur son amitié avec Sirius et son histoire d'amour avec Lily, mais ça avait porté fruits, il avait maintenant l'opinion publique en sa faveur. Sauf que ça avait fait peur à Dumbledore…S'il continuait à refuser de le voir, James devrait le traîner devant le tribunal et il répugnait cette idée. L'opinion publique avait beau être de son côté, avec la ministre et Barty Croupton de son côté, Dumbledore avait plus de chance que lui de l'emporter. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça!

James serra les poings. Il devait se défouler, mais il ne voulait pas le faire comme la dernière fois, il avait déjà assez de remords… La seule chose qui pourrait le soulager sans culpabilité, c'était le Quidditch, mais il n'avait pas volé depuis longtemps et son balai avait été détruit avec le reste de sa maison. Il décida donc d'aller en acheter un et attrapa son manteau pour se rendre au chaudron baveur.

Une fois arrivé James garda ses yeux fixés au sol, priant pour que personne ne le remarque et traversa en vitesse le pub pour rejoindre l'arrière-cour où il ouvrit le passage menant au chemin de traverse. Offrant des sourires crispés à quelques personnes, James prit la direction du magasin de Quidditch lorsqu'il fut interpellé.

-James Potter!

James soupira. Il n'était réellement pas d'humeur, mais il savait qu'il devait se montrer poli et ouvert. Comme Ernest ne cessait de le lui répéter, l'opinion publique était sa meilleure arme. Il se retourna donc vers la personne qui lui avait parlé, un sourire faux sur les lèvres qui fit rapidement place à de la surprise.

-Elizabeth Mores, s'exclama James.

La jeune femme lui sourit. D'un an sa cadette, Elizabeth était une magnifique blonde aux yeux d'un bleu profond et aux courbes avantageuses. Également une Griffondor, ils étaient sortis ensemble lorsqu'il était en sixième année et elle en cinquième. Après avoir été humilié par Lily ce fameux jour de l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du mal des BUSE, James avait essayé de se sortir la jolie rouquine de la tête et avait fréquenté un certain nombre de filles avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était fichu, c'était Lily Evans ou personne d'autre.

Elizabeth, qu'on surnommait Lizzie, avait été sa première conquête. Elle avait été sa première, tout en fait. Ils étaient sortis trois mois ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rompent d'un commun accord pour une raison dont il ne se souvenait plus, ils étaient malgré tout restés en bons termes.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir, s'exclama Lizzie en le prenant dans ses bras. Ça fait au moins quatre ans!

-Oui, balbutia James les bras ballants.

-Je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolée pour Lily, dit Lizzie en se détachant de lui. Je sais à quel point, vous, vous aimiez…

-Oui… Merci.

-Ça ne doit pas être facile…

-Elle me manque chaque jour, dit James d'une voix étranglée.

Lizzie ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder l'air désolé. James soupira. Il n'y avait en effet rien à dire.

-Je vais devoir y aller, dit finalement Lizzie. Mais ça serait bien de se revoir, non?

-Oui, approuva James.

-Super! Tiens, s'exclama-t-elle en sortant une carte d'affaires de son sac. Envoie-moi un hibou et on ira prendre un verre!

James attrapa machinalement la carte, Lizzie lui fit un dernier sourire et s'éloigna, le laissant seul planté au milieu du trottoir, les yeux fixés sur la carte, essayant de déterminer comment il se sentait. Il avait été heureux de revoir son ex petit-copine, honteux d'avoir ressenti une sensation de chaleur dans le bas ventre quand elle l'avait serré dans ses bras et déçu qu'elle soit partie aussi vite… James rangea la carte dans sa poche et songea qu'il ferait vraiment mieux d'aller acheter ce balai.

* * *

Voilà!

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, même si je me doute que plusieurs d'entre vous doivent être déçus de James... Personnellement, moi je le suis! Vous allez me dire que c'est mon histoire et que c'est moi qui l'a fait agir ainsi, mais parfois un auteur doit faire des choix difficiles...

Enfin bref, j'espère quand même que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur et que vous m'enverrez un petit review pour m'encourager! Allez, je sais que vous en avez envie!

Bisous et à bientôt!

Anna


	6. Joyeux anniversaire James

**Joyeux anniversaire James…**

27 mars 1982/ 8h

Assis dans sa cuisine, James mangeait un bol de céréales tout en parcourant des yeux la _Gazette du sorcier_. En échange de nouvelles déclarations de sa part qui avaient servies à étoffer un article spécial pour son anniversaire, Skeeter avait publié un article virulent sur Dumbledore où elle le traitait de lâche, celui-ci refusant toujours de replanifier un rendez-vous avec James.

James reposa la _Gazette du Sorcier _ une fois sa lecture de l'article terminé. Encore une fois, il devait bien l'admettre, cette Skeeter était douée. Avec cet article sur Dumbledore en plus de celui sur son anniversaire, il ne doutait pas recevoir bientôt des lettres de soutien.

James sursauta, un hibou venait justement de cogner à sa fenêtre. Et voilà, c'était parti songea le jeune homme. James se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et reconnu la chouette hulotte de Mary. Ça devait-être son cadeau d'anniversaire, songea James en avisant le paquet que portait l'oiseau. Il le détacha et, sans plus attendre, la chouette s'envola. James, lui, retourna s'asseoir à la table et commença à déballer le paquet.

Il resta interdit à découvrant ce qu'il contenait et compris aussitôt qu'il ne venait pas de Mary. Il n'y avait aucune carte, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir de qui était ce cadeau, c'est Remus qui le lui envoyait, il lui donnait la même chose à tous ses anniversaires depuis qu'ils avaient 13 ans. Un cahier à dessins et des crayons.

James retira lentement le cahier et les crayons de la boîte, les posant sur la table. Il ouvrit le cahier et laissa ses doigts glisser sur le papier vierge qui lui offrait un million de possibilités. Il était bon en dessin… très bon. Tout comme le Quidditch, c'était un don et il n'avait jamais eu à s'exercer réellement pour y exceller. Il n'en avait toutefois jamais réellement été conscient jusqu'à ce que Remus lui offre un cahier et des crayons à son anniversaire de treize ans.

À l'époque, il se contentait de gribouiller sur des morceaux de parchemin et Remus était le seul de ses trois éternels amis qui avait remarqué à quel point il était doué. Lorsque Remus lui avait offert ce cadeau pour la première fois, James l'avait donc regardé sans comprendre et Remus s'était étonné qu'il ne se soit jamais aperçu que non seulement il dessinait bien, mais qu'en plus, il le faisait sans arrêt. En effet, toutes ses notes de cours étaient parsemées de dessins.

Sous les encouragements de Remus, James avait donc commencé à noircir son cahier. Il s'était aperçu que dessiner était pour lui comme un exutoire, quand il dessinait, il se laissait entièrement guider par son instinct et ses émotions. C'est sans doute pourquoi peu de personnes savaient qu'il avait ce talent et qu'il ne montrait ses dessins que très rarement, il détestait montrer ses faiblesses et ses dessins représentaient le plus souvent ce qui le perturbait.

Lentement, James prit l'un des crayons et l'emmena au-dessus du cahier, le maintenant un moment en suspens. Il réalisait que depuis la mort de Lily, il n'avait pas dessiné une seule fois… C'était même comme si il avait oublié qu'il savait dessiner et il savait pourquoi. Il savait que s'il se lançait là-dedans, s'il couchait sur papier la souffrance qui le submergeait depuis bientôt six mois, il n'y survivrait pas. Tout deviendrait concret. Il ne voulait pas que tout devienne concret, il ne voulait pas être confronté aux images qui passaient furtivement dans sa tête.

James reposa donc le crayon et remis tout soigneusement dans la boîte qu'il poussa loin de lui. Il prit ensuite une autre bouchée de céréales, mais elles étaient devenues molles. Il rejeta donc le bol loin de lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu boudes?

James leva les yeux vers la nouvelle venue. Il s'agissait de Lizzie, elle avait enfilée l'une de ses chemises et ses longs cheveux blonds volaient librement sur ses épaules. Dès le lendemain de sa rencontre fortuite avec Lizzie, ils étaient tous les deux allé prendre un verre et ils avaient terminé la soirée au lit. Le lendemain, James s'était de nouveau senti extrêmement coupable, tout d'abord parce qu'il avait encore l'impression d'avoir trompé Lily et deuxièmement parce que Lizzie était à la fois son amie et son ex et qu'il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir alors que cette nuit ne signifiait rien d'autre pour lui que du sexe. Il n'était vraiment pas prêt à oublier Lily... mais il avait ensuite découvert que Lizzie et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. La jeune femme lui avait appris qu'elle sortait d'une rupture difficile, son copain l'avait trompé avec une collègue de travail, et qu'elle avait juste eut envie de s'éclater et d'oublier un peu ses problèmes.

Depuis, ils s'étaient « éclatés » au moins six fois et éclater était le mot. Lizzie avait toujours énormément attiré James et il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre eux, après tous, ils avaient tous deux été le premier de l'autre et c'était particulièrement excitant de recoucher avec Lizzie après toutes ces années. Ils s'étaient connus maladroits et sans expérience et maintenant, six ans plus tard, ils se retrouvaient avec chacun beaucoup plus d'expérience, ce qui rendait leurs étreintes plus précises, efficaces et… variées…

Bref, depuis une dizaine de jours, Lizzie et lui entretenaient une relation purement physique et même s'il se sentait toujours effroyablement coupable lorsqu'il pensait à Lily, Lizzie avait en même temps le don de l'apaiser. D'ailleurs la veille, Mary, qui ignorait tout de cette relation, lui avait dit qu'il semblait moins en colère contre l'univers entier.

-Alors Potter, pourquoi tu boude, répéta Lizzie en venant s'asseoir devant lui, croquant dans une pomme.

-Mes céréales sont ramollies, dit James en haussant les épaules.

-Franchement, s'exclama Lizzie en éclatant de rire. Si tu veux, je t'arrange ça en te servant un autre bol!

-Ça va aller, je vais survivre… dis donc, tu ne devrais pas déjà être partie? Ou du moins habillée, demanda James en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

-Houla! Je veux bien reconnaître que je ne suis que la fille avec qui tu baises, mais c'est grossier de me faire remarquer comme ça que tu veux que je m'en aille, s'exclama Lizzie en affichant un air faussement outré.

-Je reformule. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une réunion importante à 9h? C'est qu'il est 8h30…

-Merde!

Lizzie se leva en vitesse et se précipita vers la chambre de James pour enfiler ses vêtements. Le jeune homme la suivit et s'appuya dans le cadre de porte pour la regarder s'activer.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée, s'exclama Lizzie en boutonnant la chemise de son tailleur.

-J'ai essayé il y a une heure, dit James. Tu m'as envoyé promener.

-C'est pas une raison! Il fallait réessayer! Merde, il faut que je passe chez moi prendre une douche et me changer! Je ne peux pas arriver au travail avec mes vêtements d'hier…

Lizzie finit de ramasser en vitesse ses choses, puis se précipita vers la sortie, puisqu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'appartement. Elle se ravisa au dernier moment et se tourna vers James.

-J'oubliais. Joyeux anniversaire!

Sur ces mots, Lizzie s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sa main glissant vers son entre-jambe, lui dit que c'était le début de son cadeau d'anniversaire et qu'il aurait le reste ce soir, le gifla légèrement pour lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir réveillée alors qu'il savait qu'elle devait partir, ouvrit la porte et sorti de l'appartement en trombe.

James sourit. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours aimé chez la jeune femme, elle était spontanée, débordante d'énergie, sans complexes et avec elle tout avait toujours l'air facile. Ils avaient toujours été très complices elle et lui et ils avaient rapidement retrouvé cette complicité. James perdit toutefois rapidement son sourire, se rappelant ce que Lily pensait de cette complicité…

* * *

_15 avril 1978_

_Son balai à la main, James descendit les marches du dortoir des garçons. Comme à presque tous les matins, il allait voler un peu avant que les autres ne se lèvent. Il adorait ces moments où il parcourait les couloirs déserts et avait le terrain à lui seul. Ses journées commençaient toujours mieux quand il prenait le temps d'aller voler!_

_James se dirigeait donc vers la sortie de la salle commune lorsque le portrait pivota. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, il était 6h du matin, il était plus que surpris de croiser quelqu'un… Il fut encore plus surpris en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Lizzie, elle n'avait jamais été une lève tôt… _

_-Lizzie! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

_-Euh… C'est ma salle commune! Tu as beau être capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et tout, cet endroit ne t'appartiens pas exclusivement Potter, se moqua Lizzie en allant s'asseoir. _

_-Je veux dire, comment ça se fait que tu viennes juste de rentrer, dit James en venant s'asseoir près d'elle, un sourire sur les lèvres. _

_-Pas de tes affaires, dit Lizzie en grimaçant. Tu es mieux d'aller voler, tu es de mauvais poil quand tu ne vas pas voler! _

_-Je ne suis jamais de mauvais poil, répliqua James. Allez, raconte! Tu étais avec Hunter, pas vrai! _

_-Ça ne te regarde pas j'ai dit, s'exclama Lizzie en croisant les bras, ses joues prenant une teinte rosée. _

_-Ne me force pas à t'extirper des aveux par la force Mores…, menaça James en tendant ses mains vers elle pour la chatouiller. _

_-Non! Ne fait pas ça! _

_Mais il était trop tard pour la pauvre Lizzie, James avait commencé à la chatouiller avec expertise. Après tout, ils étaient sortis ensemble trois mois, il savait exactement quels endroits étaient plus sensibles… _

_À force de se débattre, Lizzie tomba au sol et James s'agenouilla par-dessus-elle pour continuer de la « torturer », ignorants ses cris de pitiés. Ils furent toutefois interrompus par un toussotement. James se retourna vivement, de nouveau surpris de découvrir qu'une autre personne était debout à cette heure matinale. _

_-Lil! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là!_

_-Je dérange, demanda Lily d'un ton pincé. _

_-Pas du tout, tu viens de me sauver la vie, s'exclama Lizzie alors que James se dégageait afin qu'ils se lèvent tous les deux. _

_-Heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider Elizabeth, dit Lily toujours de ce ton pincé. Pardonne mon petit-copain, c'est un imbécile. _

_-Oh, je le sais, dit Lizzie en souriant. C'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé… Bon… je vais aller prendre une douche moi! Au-revoir les amoureux. _

_Sur ces mots, Lizzie s'éloigna, jetant un regard désolé à James par-dessus son épaule. James déglutit et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de reporter son regard sur Lily qui le regardait l'air mécontent et les bras croisés. _

_-Tu es revenu de voler tôt, dit Lily au bout d'un moment. _

_-Je ne suis pas encore allé, dit James en ramassant son balai qui était maintenant par terre. J'ai croisé Lizzie qui rentrait et…_

_-Elle rentrait, dit Lily en levant un sourcil. Inutile de se demander ce qu'elle a fait dehors toute la nuit… _

_-Lil, ça fait presqu'un an qu'elle est avec son copain, fit remarquer James. Et je te signale qu'il t'arrive également régulièrement de passer la nuit dans mon lit…_

_-Ne me compare pas à cette Marie-couche-toi-là!_

_-Lil, Lizzie n'est pas une…_

_-Non? Quel genre de fille se laisse monter dessus par le copain d'une autre et perd sa virginité avec un gars avec qui elle ne sort que depuis deux semaines!_

_-Lil…_

_-Ne me dit pas de ne pas être jalouse, dit Lily en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui. On dirait que tu fais exprès pour que je déteste cette fille! Comment tu réagirais toi si tu descendais dans la salle commune et que tu me trouvais à cheval sur disons… Sirius?_

_-Je prendrais probablement une photo, dit James l'air songeur._

_-Ce-n'est-pas-drôle!_

_-Et c'est un exemple ridicule. J'ai une confiance aveugle en Sirius et j'ai tout aussi confiance en toi. D'ailleurs, toi aussi tu devrais me faire un peu confiance. _

_-Te faire confiance? Puis-je te rappeler la raison pour laquelle Lizzie et toi aviez rompus? Tu l'as trompé!_

_-Lil, j'ai embrassé une autre fille pendant une fête où j'étais complètement saoul, ça n'est pas exactement… _

_-Si, James, c'est exactement ça tromper quelqu'un! Du moins, de mon point de vue, ta conception de la chose est peut-être un peu large, mais je t'avertis, mon seuil de tolérance est beaucoup moins élevé que le tient!_

_-Lil… tu sais que jamais je ne…_

_-Alors c'était quoi merde! Tu étais à cheval par-dessus elle! Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si je ne vous avais pas interrompus? _

_-Lily. Lizzie est mon amie depuis qu'on est en quatrième année, c'était juste…_

_-Justement, dit Lily d'une voix maintenant plus triste que fâchée. Comment est-ce que je suis supposé rivaliser avec elle… Elle est superbe et elle plaît à tous les garçons, tu es ami avec elle depuis plus longtemps qu'avec moi et c'est la première fille avec qui tu…_

_James soupira. Lily s'était laissée tomber sur un fauteuil et fixait maintenant ses pieds l'air triste. Il savait que c'était quelque chose qui la complexait beaucoup. Alors qu'il était son premier, lui avait eu cinq petites amies avant de sortir avec elle, il avait donc couché avec cinq filles avant elle et trois d'entre elles étaient vierges quand ils l'avaient fait la première fois. Sauf que du point de vu de James, c'était Lily la première, c'était la première avec qui il avait « fait l'amour » et non simplement « couché », mais ça, il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il passerait pour un idiot. James alla donc s'asseoir près de Lily et lui attrapa le menton pour la forcer à le regarder. Il plongea ses yeux noisette dans les yeux verts de sa petite-amie et lui offrit un léger sourire. _

_-Lil, je suis désolé, mais tu dois me croire quand je te dis que c'était complètement innocent et que je ne ressens rien pour Lizzie, absolument rien._

_-Même pas de l'attirance physique, demanda Lily brusquement. _

_-Je ne vais pas te mentir, dit James en retirant sa main du menton de Lily. Lizzie est vraiment chaude et bien sûr que j'ai une certaine attirance physique pour elle… mais, je te trouve cent fois plus belle et attirante, parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Avec toi, je n'irais jamais au grand jamais voir ailleurs. Même si je suis saoul pendant une fête… parce que je t'aime Lily Evans. _

_-Je sais, dit Lily en secouant la tête. Je sais que tu m'aimes… c'est juste que des fois… je me dis que tu préférerais peut-être… une fille qui a plus d'expérience et… _

_-Mais tu acquières de plus en plus d'expérience! L'autre jour quand tu…_

_-James, gronda Lily les joues Cramoisie. Tu peux être sérieux un moment? _

_-Lily, dit James avec douceur et beaucoup de sérieux. Sache que je préfèrerais passer une seule nuit avec toi que des centaines avec n'importe qu'elle autre fille. _

_Lily le regarda avec un regard indéfinissable. Au bout d'un long moment, elle secoua la tête et lui offrit un sourire mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. _

_-Où est ce que tu trouves toutes ces phrases ridicules à l'eau de rose que tu sors sans arrêt?_

_-Sirius, il en a plein en réserves, dit James avec un sourire en coin. Apparemment, ça a le don d'allumer les filles… D'ailleurs, tu en as envie? _

_Lily ne répondit pas et se leva, prenant la direction de la sortie. James attrapa son balai et parti à sa suite. _

_-Tu ne m'en veux plus au moins?_

_-J'ai toujours de la difficulté à t'en vouloir longtemps, soupira Lily. Non mais, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de tomber amoureuse de toi..._

_-Tout le monde se le demande, s'exclama James en allant glisser sa main dans la sienne. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout aussi tôt. _

_-Je voulais aller te rejoindre au terrain, répondit Lily en lui souriant._

_-Tu veux voler, s'exclama James avec enthousiasme. _

_-Non, je voulais juste te regarder et ensuite profiter des vestiaires déserts, mais tant pis après ce qui viens de se passer…_

_-Tu sais que tu es cruelle quand tu veux?_

_-Tu le mérites. _

_-Si c'est ma punition pour être coupable de t'aimer à la folie, tu as sûrement raison, je le mérite. _

_-Encore une phrase de Sirius?_

_-Oui! Ça marche? Tu as envie maintenant? Allez Lil! Si tu veux acquérir plus d'expérience, il faut t'entraîner. _

_-James Potter!_

_James éclata de rire, puis passa sa main autour de la taille de Lily pour l'attirer à lui et posa un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Lily tourna alors la tête, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes et enlaçant ses bras autour de son cou. Ce matin-là, James ne se rendit jamais au terrain de Quidditch. _

* * *

27 mars 1982/ 9h30

Mary regardait avec un sourire tendre l'homme qui dormait près d'elle. Elle fréquentait William depuis un peu plus de quatre mois. C'était assez surprenant qu'elle ait eu le temps de rencontrer quelqu'un alors qu'elle passait presque tout son temps à s'occuper de James ou à travailler… Quoi qu'elle avait rencontré William à Ste-Magouste, il s'était présenté pour une vilaine brûlure dût à l'explosion de son chaudron et ça avait tout de suite cliqué.

William était beau, gentil, attentionné, compréhensif, juste assez jaloux pour que ça soit amusant et c'était un très bon amant. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, réellement et elle savait qu'elle serait bien avec lui, mais elle n'était pas amoureuse. Elle aurait aimé l'être et elle attendait que ça se produise, qu'un matin elle se réveillerait et réussirait à s'imaginer avec lui dans dix ans, mariés et avec des enfants… Il serait parfait pour ça, mais elle en était incapable. Elle savait que peu importe le temps que durerait leur relation, celle-ci avait une date de péremption. Parce qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de William et que ça ne pourrait pas être le cas tant qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre homme…

L'amour est une chose étrange. Le cas de James et Lily en était un parfait exemple. Ils étaient selon toute évidence fait l'un pour l'autre, mais ça n'était devenu si évident que lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Avant ça, personne, à l'exception de James, n'arrivait à croire qu'ils puissent effectivement être faits l'un pour l'autre.

Mary sourit en se souvenant à quel point sa meilleure amie était devenue complètement folle lorsqu'elle avait réalisée qu'elle était amoureuse de James Potter. « Qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser de moi! » « Mais c'est un imbécile égocentrique! » « Il est tellement attentionné! » « Il va sûrement me plaquer tout de suite après, je suis sûre qu'il me courait après juste pour m'embêter » « Il me fait tellement rire! » « Il se croit drôle là? Si tu veux mon avis, il est juste ridicule! » « JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE! » « Tu crois qu'il m'aime aussi? Je veux dire, pour vrai? » « Je le déteste! » « Il est tellement mignon dans son uniforme de Quidditch… » « Il me trouve belle tu crois? » « Non mais quel idiot! Tu as vu comme il me regarde! On dirait qu'il me déshabille du regard, ça en est indécent! ». Les tergiversations et contradictions de Lily avaient bien durées trois semaines avant qu'elle n'accepte la réalité. Elle était résolument et irrémédiablement amoureuse de James Potter et le contraire était vrai. Mary, par contre, n'avait pas eu autant de chance que Lily. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un garçon qui ne l'aimait pas en retour.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui. Elle repoussa donc doucement les couvertures afin de ne pas réveiller William, mis une robe de chambre et sorti de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Dans la cuisine, elle trouva Remus qui, assis à la table, regardait une enveloppe les sourcils froncés.

-Bonjour Rem, dit Mary en s'approchant de lui. Qu'est-ce que…

-Ce n'est rien, s'exclama le loup-garou en rangeant l'enveloppe dans sa poche. Bien dormi?

-Oui, dit Mary en rougissant. Je… ça n'était pas prévu, mais tu vas sûrement rencontrer William…

-Oh… Je sors si tu veux!

-Non, non, non… en fait, j'aimerais que tu le rencontres. J'aimerais bien savoir s'il te plaît ou si tu crois qu'il se transformera en salop. Tu as toujours été doué pour saisir les gens! Enfin, à moins que ça ne te concerne directement. Là tu deviens un véritable idiot.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Remus, je ne suis pas stupide. Je suis persuadée que cette lettre vient de ton père. Je présume qu'il te l'a envoyé pour ton anniversaire il y a donc trois semaines.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de poser les yeux sur ses mains qu'il s'était mis à tordre nerveusement. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était perturbé. Mary lui sourit doucement, vint s'asseoir près de lui et lui attrapa les mains. Elle chercha les yeux de son ami, mais il les évita soigneusement.

-Remus… est-ce que tu l'as même ouverte cette lettre.

-Non.

-Pourquoi? Tu aimes ton père, non?

-Bien sûr que je l'aime, répondit Remus. Mais… je sais ce que cette lettre contient. Il va me demander de venir le voir.

-Et alors?

-Et alors?! Chaque fois c'est la même chose, il m'examine sous toutes les coutures, me pose un millier de questions pour savoir comment je vais, s'inquiète de savoir si j'ai un travail, un endroit où vivre, si je mange à ma faim… Puis il se met à parler de ma mère, dit qu'il s'ennuie d'elle et me demande de revenir habiter à la maison.

-C'est ton père Remus. C'est ce que les pères font.

-Oui… mais le mien est pire. Mary, je… je suis simplement incapable de supporter les regards de culpabilité qu'il me jette sans arrêt et alors ça me fait me sentir coupable également et je passe chaque fois près d'accepter de retourner vivre avec lui, mais je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est trop lourd pour lui.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait trop lourd?

-Parce que quand je suis là, il arrête de s'occuper de lui pour se concentrer sur moi. Je ne peux juste pas, tu comprends.

-Hey bien, tu pourrais au moins lire et répondre à sa lettre, tu ne crois pas.

-Non. C'est plus facile de…

-Il faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça, s'exaspéra Mary en se levant.

-Faire quoi?

-Fuir! Tu es incapable de regarder tes problèmes en face! Tu n'es même pas capable d'écrire une lettre à ton père! Tu t'es enfui comme un lâche quand Lily est morte et je ne te parle même pas de ce que tu as fait à Lucy!

-C'était pour son bien, s'exclama Remus en se levant également.

-Je suppose que tu vas aussi dire que c'est pour le bien de ton père que tu le laisses sans nouvelles de toi? Et que c'est pour notre bien à James et moi que tu nous as abandonné? La seule personne à qui tu penses quand tu fais ces choses c'est à toi Remus Lupin!

-Tu sais que c'est faux! Je ne veux juste pas imposer ma condition à…

-Arrête de te servir de ça comme excuse! En réalité, tu n'es qu'un foutu égoïste doublé d'un lâche!

Aussitôt que Mary eut prononcé ces mots, Remus quitta la pièce et sorti de la maison, claquant la porte derrière-lui. Mary soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser… mais elle savait que pour forcer Remus à faire face à ses problèmes, pour qu'il exprime ce qu'il ressent, il fallait le malmener. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait, mais elle avait vu Sirius, James et Peter le faire un nombre incalculable de fois et se montrer beaucoup plus dur qu'elle à l'endroit de leur ami loup-garou. Une fois, Sirius et Remus en étaient même venus aux poings… Mais ça marchait à chaque fois, il prenait un moment pour se calmer, puis il revenait, s'expliquait et agissait. Il fallait attendre…

-Après qui est-ce que tu criais comme ça?

Mary se retourna, William venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et la regardait l'air concerné.

-Après Remus… tu… tu as entendu ce qu'on disait?

-Nah, j'ai juste entendu les hurlements… C'est ce qui m'a réveillé. Pourquoi est-ce que vous, vous disputiez?

-Longue histoire… je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé, dit Mary en venant le serrer dans ses bras.

-Ça va. Tu as faim? Je meure de faim!

-Oui, j'allais préparer!

-Non! Je t'emmène déjeuner! Viens, on va aller s'habiller. Ensuite on pourrait aller…

-Je travaille à onze heure…

-À qu'elle heure tu termines? Je pourrai aller te chercher et…

-C'est l'anniversaire de James, je vais devoir passer chez lui, je ne peux quand même pas le laisser seul le soir de son anniversaire!

-Oh! Bien-sûr, dit William. Bon, on passera la journée ensemble une autre fois… Mais je t'emmène tout de même déjeuner, s'exclama William en se dirigeant à l'étage.

Mary sourit et prit la direction des escaliers. William était tellement gentil… c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne parvenait pas à tomber amoureuse de lui… Dans toute sa vie, elle n'était sortie qu'avec des salops…

* * *

_6 mai1980_

_En tremblant, Mary cogna à la porte de la maison de Lily et James. Il était tard… ou tôt et elle les réveillerait à coup sûr, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller. _

_Elle cognait et cognait et cognait à répétition priant pour que la porte s'ouvre enfin, avant que sa volonté ne flanche et qu'elle ne retourne à la maison… La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur James qui, sa baguette à la main, avait les cheveux dans un état épouvantable, enfin plus que d'habitude, et n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt, les lunettes de travers. Manifestement, elle l'avait réveillé. _

_-Mary, s'étonna James. Qu'est-ce que… Tu… qu'est-ce que tu as au visage!_

_-Je peux entrer?_

_-Oui, dit James en s'effaçant. Lily! C'est Mary! Elle a… descend. _

_Mary songea qu'elle devait vraiment avoir une gueule horrible, du moins si elle en jugeait pas l'expression de James. Elle savait avoir la lèvre fendue, un œil au beurre noir et enflé et se doutait qu'elle avait probablement un hématome qui était en train de se former sur sa joue droite, mais… c'était à ce point-là? Oui, ça l'était, songea Mary en entendant le hoquet de surprise de Lily. _

_La jeune femme leva les yeux vers les escaliers où se tenait maintenant sa meilleure amie. Elle les cheveux en bataille, son visage était marqué des traces laissées par l'oreiller et elle avait enfilé une robe de chambre par-dessus sa chemise de nuit tendue sur son ventre rebondit. Comment ça avait pu lui sortir de la tête, songea Mary. Lily était enceinte de sept mois, elle avait besoin de repos… Elle n'aurait jamais dût venir. Juste comme elle ouvrait la bouche pour s'excuser et s'enfuir en courant par la porte, Lily arrivait en bas des marches et la prenait par les épaules. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ma chérie?_

_-Je… c'est… _

_-Ça va, dit Lily d'une voix douce. Viens. _

_Sur ces mots, Lily l'entraîna vers le salon et la fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Elle échangea ensuite un regard avec James qui vint s'asseoir face à elle sur la table à café et attrapa délicatement son menton avant de l'observer d'un œil critique. Il approcha ensuite sa baguette de son visage et deux ou trois minutes plus tard, Mary ne ressentait plus aucune douleur et se doutait également que les bleus et l'enflure avaient disparus. James avait toujours été le meilleur dans les sorts de guérison. Enfin, après elle. _

_-Il y en a autre part, demanda James d'une voix douce. _

_-Non, murmura Mary d'une petite voix. _

_-Je vais aller préparer la chambre d'amis. _

_Sur ces mots, James posa un baiser sur son front avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce, laissant Mary et Lily en tête à tête. Mary lui en était reconnaissante, ça serait plus facile si elle n'était qu'avec Lily. _

_-Tu veux en parler maintenant ou on attend à demain matin? _

_-Non… demain je n'aurai pas le courage, dit Mary en secouant la tête._

_-D'accord, prends ton temps, murmura Lily._

_Mary pris une profonde inspiration. Ça ne serait pas facile d'avouer à son amie que c'est Patrick qui lui avait fait ça… Patrick était son petit ami depuis près de deux ans. C'était un médicomage de Ste-Mangouste qu'elle avait rencontrée durant son stage d'infirmière. Huit ans plus vieux qu'elle, il était intelligent et tellement gentil… dans les premiers temps, il était le petit ami idéal… puis il y aura bientôt un an et demi, ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Elle avait alors découvert une toute nouvelle facette de sa personnalité… Elle avait longtemps encaissé. Au départ, ses accès de colère étaient très espacés et il se montrait tellement attentionné le reste du temps, la couvrant de cadeaux, lui répétant qu'il l'aimait… alors elle n'avait qu'à effacer les marques et continuer comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Mais ça avait changé. Maintenant, il la frappait presque à tous les jours et toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour le faire._

_Comme elle s'y attendait, au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait son histoire, Mary vit les yeux de Lily s'agrandir par l'horreur. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait lui dire, qu'elle ne devrait plus jamais voir Patrick, qu'il ne la méritait pas et qu'elle-même ne méritait pas de se faire traiter comme ça, qu'elle était plus intelligente que ça… mais ça n'était pas aussi simple, elle l'aimait… _

_-Mary, tu vas immédiatement quitter ce salopard, s'exclama effectivement Lily dès qu'elle eut terminé de parler. _

_-Ce n'est pas un salopard, répliqua Mary. Il… il a beaucoup de stress dernièrement et…_

_-Mary, s'indigna Lily. Il n'a aucune excuse pour t'avoir frappée!_

_-Mais… _

_-Mais rien, Mary, la coupa Lily. Je ne te laisserai pas retourner chez ce type! Ni même le voir! Tu restes ici cette nuit et dès demain matin je vais aller avec James chercher tes choses… et je vais t'emmener voir le directeur de l'hôpital, il est hors de question que tu continues à travailler avec ce connard, tu demanderas à être transféré dans un autre service. _

_Mary ne dit rien, elle aurait voulu dire que c'était hors de question. Qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était venue la voir dans un moment de faiblesse, mais qu'elle allait mieux, que ça n'était pas si mal, qu'ils pourraient arranger les choses Patrick et elle… mais elle en était incapable. Elle entendait déjà les reproches et protestations de Lily… elle se contenta donc d'hocher doucement la tête. Au fond, elle savait bien que Lily avait raison. _

* * *

27 mars 1982/ 10h30

Les mains posées sur ses genoux, James essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il venait de courir 40 minutes et il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était plus aussi en forme qu'avant. Dire qu'i peine un an il courrait 10 km sans aucuns problèmes… là il en avait à peine fait 5, peut-être moins. Mais bon, il pouvait encore aller voler.

Il s'était rendu au seul terrain de Quidditch ouvert à tous de Grande-Bretagne. Situé dans la campagne anglaise, il était protégé magiquement pour empêcher les moldus de le voir et était relativement populaire. C'était la troisième fois depuis qu'il avait acheté son balai qu'il s'y rendait et les deux fois précédentes il avait eu la chance d'y être seul.

Ça ne serait pas le cas aujourd'hui, songea James. Un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes s'approchaient de lui. Zut… Il n'avait pas envie de partager le terrain… lorsque quelqu'un s'exclama « Par Merlin! C'est James Potter! », il fut encore plus déçu, il n'avait pas envie de partager le terrain avec des « fans ». Puis en les voyant approcher, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de plus que ça. Il avait devant lui presque tous ceux avec qui il avait joué au Quidditch à Poudlard, à l'exception des Serpentards, bien-sûr.

De son ancienne équipe, il y avait Samantha Greengrass et Kathleen Montgomery, les anciennes amies de Lily, deux belles blondes aux yeux bleus qui auraient pu passer pour des jumelles si ce n'est que Sam avait le visage plus doux. De Griffondor, il y avait également Derek Anews, son ancien capitaine d'un an son aîné, Sean Elder, Jullian Travis, Owen Cooper, Aidan St-John, tous plus jeunes que lui, ainsi que Marilyn Aylen et Micheal Applebum, tous deux plus âgés que lui.

De Serdaigle, il y avait John Prewett, Eleanor Blavatsky, et Keith Paterson qui étaient de son année, ainsi que Suzan Bishop, Steve Hartley, Esteban Suarez et Stuart Cordell, tous plus vieux que lui. De Poufsouffle, il y avait Zackary Greengrass, le cousin de Sam, Gregory Williams, Jennifer Jacobs, l'une de ses ex petites-amies, tous trois de son année, ainsi que Jack Gibert et Amos Diggory, tous deux plus vieux que lui.

Bref, il avait devant lui une vingtaine de personnes avait qui il avait adoré jouer au Quidditch, plusieurs portaient d'ailleurs leurs uniformes de Poudlard, et qui le regardaient tous en souriant, un balai à la main.

-James Potter, dit John Prewett en s'arrêtant devant lui, tu parles d'une surprise! Comment vas-tu vieux!

-Très bien, répondit James d'une voix tendue.

Il en avait assez des gens qui lui demandaient comment il allait… Ils ne voulaient pas entendre la vraie réponse qui était qu'il allait mal. C'était pourtant évident, tous connaissaient son histoire, comment pouvait-il aller bien! Les autres semblèrent d'ailleurs réaliser à quel point la question de John était ridicule, car un silence embarrassant s'installa. Il fut rapidement rompu par Sam qui franchit la distance les séparant elle et lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-James, je suis tellement désolée de ce qui t'arrive, murmura la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner. Je pense à Lily tous les jours… tu as reçu ma lettre? Enfin, je sais que oui, Mary y a répondu, apparemment tu étais dans le coma quand je l'ai envoyé, je me demandais si elle te l'avait montré ou… j'aurais peut-être dut en envoyer une autre… j'aurais définitivement dût en envoyer une autre.

-Sam, tout va bien, assura James en la prenant par les bras, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Mais non, je ne crois pas l'avoir lu… je ne lis pas vraiment mon courrier…

-Tu dois en recevoir beaucoup, dit John Prewett. Avec les articles de Skeeter…

-Des centaines, répondit James. Bon, vous faites quoi ici! Je suis curieux.

De nouveau, un silence gênant s'installa. Tous semblaient soudainement plus ou moins mal-à-l'aise. C'est Amos Diggory, qui n'avait jamais eu peur de dire aux autres le fond de sa pensée, qui parla finalement.

-On a parti une petite ligue amicale, expliqua Amos Diggory. On a contacté à peu près tout le monde qui était à Poudlard entre 70 et 80 et voilà! Nous, nous retrouvons tous les samedis.

-Oh… Et je n'ai pas été contacté parce que…

-C'est que… nous avons bâti cette ligue amicale il y a un peu moins de six mois, juste après que…, commença Sam.

-Voldemort ne soit anéanti par mon fils qui m'a été enlevé, que ma femme ne meure et que mon meilleur ami ne soit envoyé en prison. Oui, je comprends, dit James savourant le frisson parcourant ses anciens camarades lorsqu'il prononça le nom de Voldemort.

-Ne le prend pas mal James, s'empressa de dire Sam. Quand on a commencé tu étais encore dans le coma et… après on s'est dit que tu n'aurais pas la tête à ça…

-Vous avez eu raison. Je vous laisse le terrain.

Sur ces mots, James s'éloigna du groupe, les poings serrés. Comme si sa vie n'était pas déjà assez misérable, maintenant il découvrait qu'on le traitait comme un pestiféré. Ça leur aurait fait quoi de lui envoyer un foutu hibou. Il était une star au Quidditch à Poudlard. Il aurait dut être le premier contacté.

-James, attend!

James se retourna. C'est Jullian qui était venue le rejoindre. La douce Jullian qui avait rejoint l'équipe à sa troisième année alors que lui-même était en cinquième année. Il adorait Jullian et l'avait toujours un peu vue comme sa petite sœur.

-Ne pars pas. Maintenant que tu es là, ça serait idiot de ne pas te joindre à nous.

-Non merci Jue, je vois bien que je mets tout le monde mal-à-l'aise.

-Je crois pourtant me souvenir que tu adorais rendre les gens mal-à-l'aise…

-Oui bien, j'ai changé.

-Allez James, ne me force pas à te supplier…

-Je… je ne sais pas Jue, dit James en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Si vous ne m'avez pas contacté il y a sûrement une raison… je veux dire, c'est difficile d'oublier ce mon existence, je suis dans les journaux tous les jours…

-Bon, ne fait pas le bébé, dit Jullian en posant les mains sur ses hanches. L'invitation est tardive, mais je la fais maintenant! Tu te joints à nous ou tu continues de venir voler seul comme une âme en peine?

-Tu sais que tu es passablement énervante quand tu veux?

-Oui! Je sais également que tu ne peux jamais résister bien longtemps quand il est question de Quidditch! D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment ça se fait que tu ais refusé trois contrats avec des équipes professionnelles parce que l'explication des journaux me semble un peu ridicule pour toute personne te connaissant le moindrement! Enfin, je sais que tu as envie de jouer avec nous… Et on est un nombre impair, ça serait génial avec toi on serait 22!

-Mais c'est parfait 21, vous pouvez faire trois équipes…

-Sauf qu'on en fait deux, sinon on ne peut pas jouer tout le temps et on s'ennuie sur le banc. Alors avec toi on peut faire deux équipes de 11 et on rajoute deux poursuiveurs et deux batteurs.

-Vous jouez à cinq poursuiveurs et quatre batteurs, dit James les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, on ajoute aussi deux cognards, ça rend le jeu beaucoup plus rapide! Allez viens!

-Je…

-Fin de la discussion.

Sur ces mots, Jullian lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers les autres qui parlaient manifestement de lui puisqu'ils avaient tous les yeux braqués sur lui et qu'ils cessèrent de parler lorsque Jullian et lui arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

-Potter est dans mon équipe, s'exclama Derek dès qu'ils furent devant les autres.

-Pourquoi ça serait toi qui l'aurais, s'insurgea Amos Diggory. Tu l'avais déjà à Poudlard, maintenant c'est à mon tour.

-Vous êtes déjà onze dans ton équipe Diggory, fit remarquer Derek

-Et toi tu as Blavatsky. Si tu as Potter, tu me la donne, sinon les forces ne seront pas équilibrées.

-Hors de question que je me sépare de Blavatsky

-Alors j'ai Potter.

-Tu dois me donner quelqu'un alors. Je veux Suarez.

-Non. Je te donne Greengrass, à prendre ou à laisser.

-Greengrass ne vaut pas Suarez et encore moins Potter, s'indigna Derek. Sans offenses Sam.

-Oh, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais offensée, marmonna la jeune femme entre ses dents.

-Je ne te donnerai pas Suarez, dit Diggory buté.

-Tu as beaucoup plus d'avantages à garder Greengrass que Suarez. Potter et elle jouaient ensemble à Poudlard, ils forment une bonne équipe. Je veux Suarez.

Derek et Diggory se défièrent un long moment du regard avant que finalement Diggory hoche la tête et tous deux se serrèrent la main. C'est là que James intervint.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je jouerais avec vous.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui, une expression de stupeur sur le visage.

-Pourquoi tu es revenu alors, demanda Diggory en croisant les bras.

-Je n'ai pas dit non plus que je ne jouerais pas avec vous, répliqua James avec un sourire en coin. Seulement, j'ai des conditions.

-On peut dire que tu n'as pas changé Potter, s'exclama Owen.

-Owen, tais-toi, dit James avec agacement, ce type l'avait toujours insupporté…

-C'est ce que je disais, il n'a pas changé, marmonna Owen entre ses dents.

-Donc, repris James ignorant Owen. Je suis sûr que vous avez tous des dizaines de questions auxquelles je ne répondrai pas. Je ne veux parler ni de Lily, ni de Sirius, ni de mon fils et encore moins de Dumbledore. Je ne parlerai pas non plus des contrats que j'ai refusé et ne me demandez pas de nouvelles de Remus.

-Moi qui avait toujours cru que tu adorerais être célèbre, dit Owen sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Tu aimerais être célèbre et avoir ta vie étalé dans les journaux parce que ta famille a été traquée et attaquée par Voldemort, demanda James d'un ton sec.

-Je… euh…

-C'est ce que je croyais. Alors, ça vous va?

-Bien sûr, dit Derek d'une voix étonnement douce.

-Parfait alors! Qui est dans mon équipe!

Diggory lui fit signe de le suivre alors que les deux équipes se séparaient. Dans l'équipe de Diggory, les cinq poursuiveurs seraient donc James, Sam, Marilyn, Stuart et Gregory. Les quatre batteurs Zackary, Steve, Keith et John, le gardien Aidan et l'attrapeur Diggory.

C'était une bonne équipe et il était heureux de ne pas être dans l'équipe d'Owen… Il avait déjà dut être son capitaine une année entière… Il était aussi heureux de ne pas être avec Jennifer qui était la gardienne de l'autre équipe. Jennifer était la gardienne la plus mauvaise qu'il ait jamais vu et ils avaient justement rompus pour cette raison elle et lui. Lors d'un match opposant Pouffsoufle et Griffondor, James avait compté 16 buts et Jennifer le lui avait ensuite reproché, disant qu'en tant que son petit ami il aurait dût la ménager. N'importe quoi. Il n'allait pas saboter sa propre équipe pour « ménager » sa petite amie… quoi qu'il l'aurait peut-être fait pour Lily… mais il aurait tout fait pour Lily…

-Je suis vraiment contente que tu te joignes à nous, lui dit soudainement Sam sortant James de ses pensées.

-Ouais… je n'ai quand même pas encore passé l'éponge sur le fait que vous ne m'ayez pas écrit…

-Je m'en doute, dit Sam en secouant la tête. Tu as toujours été incroyablement rancunier! James… je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de Lily, mais… je pense sans arrêt à elle depuis… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est morte alors qu'on était toujours en froid.

-Vous n'étiez pas en froid, répliqua James. Elle était en froid avec Prudence et Kate. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que cette dernière évite de me regarder.

-Elle s'en veut terriblement elle-aussi… mais James, tu crois que Lily…

-Elle ne t'en a jamais voulu Sam. Elle était triste que ça se termine comme ça, mais elle ne t'en a jamais voulu.

-J'aurais seulement aimé la revoir… mais dans les circonstances c'était difficile de… tu sais que je suis aurore maintenant?

-Vraiment?! C'est génial Sam, dit James en souriant légèrement.

- J'étais en formation pendant… enfin, disons que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps libre…

-Nous non plus, assura James. Comme tu as pu le constater, nous avions nos propres démêlés avec Voldemort.

-Oui… enfin. Ça me réconforte un peu de savoir qu'elle n'était pas complètement fâchée contre moi… voilà… merci. Je te promets que c'était la première et la dernière fois que je te parlais de Lily.

-Merci. Bon, on va jouer?

Sam hocha la tête et alla rejoindre le reste de l'équipe qui discutait stratégie. James lui emboîta le pas. Un match à cinq poursuiveurs… ça allait être intéressant. Il y avait de pire manière de passer son anniversaire… et même si il devait passer celui-ci sans Sirius, Lily et Harry, c'était loin d'être le pire anniversaire qu'il ait eut…

* * *

_27 mars 1977_

_La fête battait son plein dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Tous, de la quatrième à la septième année, s'étaient réunis pour fêter les 17 ans de James. Il était l'un des rares Griffondor à avoir droit à autant d'attention, mais après tout, il était le poursuiveur vedette de l'équipe de Quidditch… et James Potter. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, Sirius, Remus, Peter et lui avaient fait une virée à prés-au-lard et réussit à faire entrer une quantité impressionnante d'alcool, un septième année d'origine moldue s'occupait de la musique, un sort d'insonorisation avait été lancé pour couper le son et à 2h du matin, à peu près tout le monde avait perdu la carte. _

_Parmi les couples s'embrassant, les filles dansant sur les tables et ceux qui jouaient à des jeux d'alcool, Peter était en train d'embrasser avec fougue une jolie septième année, Remus dansait debout sur une table deux filles bougeant sensuellement contre lui et Sirius était assis dans un coin, jouant une partie de strip poker avec deux autres garçons et trois filles dont l'une n'était qu'en sous-vêtements._

_James, lui, était sur la piste de danse, plus saoul qu'il ne l'avait été de toute sa jeune vie, une bouteille de whisky pur feu à la main et dansant avec Emily Pierce, l'une de ses coéquipière au Quidditch. _

_Alors qu'il dansait au son de « twist and shout » des Beatles, l'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool, James repéra Lily Evans qui dansait avec un septième année supposément très séduisant nommé Gavin… quelque chose. Songeant que ça pouvait toujours aller alors qu'ils ne faisaient que danser un rock, il continua de « twister » avec Emily. Après tout, il était aux anges que Lily Evans soit restée pour sa fête… Il était beaucoup trop bourré pour songer à la possibilité qu'elle soit restée uniquement pour faire la fête et non pour lui… _

_Enfin bref, quand la chanson des Beatles fut remplacée par « Best of my love » de Eagles, James fut beaucoup moins enclin à accepter le fait que Lily danse avec Gavin. Quel nom stupide, Gavin. Alors qu'Emily passait ses bras autour de ses épaules pour débuter le slow, James la repoussa donc sans ménagements et traversa la piste de danse, déterminé à enlever Lily Evans des bras de ce prédateur. _

_-Gavin, fiche le camp. _

_Le couple, qui avait commencé à danser, tourna la tête vers lui. Les yeux vitreux et un sourire en coin, Gavin l'observa de bas en haut, alors que Lily affichait un air mécontent. _

_-Tu es complètement bourré Potter, dit Lily d'un ton dégoûté. _

_-En effet, dit James d'une voix pâteuse. Et je t'invite à danser. Gavin, va-t'en. _

_-Ok, puisque c'est ton anniversaire, j'accepte l'échange. Je vais chercher Emily. _

_Sur ces mots, Gavin s'éloigna de Lily, arracha la bouteille de Whisky des mains de James et alla rejoindre Emily qui dansait maintenant toute seule. Un sourire béat sur les lèvres, James se tourna vers Lily qui le regardait les bras croisés. _

_-Allez Evans. Une seule danse!_

_-Non. _

_-S'il-te-plaît! C'est mon anniversaire… Juste une danse! _

_Lily l'observa un long moment, les bras croisés et les lèvres pincées, avant de pousser un profond soupir. _

_-Bon d'accord, dit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour ton anniversaire. _

_James ne perdit pas un instant et attrapa Lily par la taille alors que la jeune fille passait ses bras autour de ses épaules. _

_-Sérieusement Potter. Quelle quantité d'alcool as-tu bu, demanda Lily alors qu'ils tournaient au rythme de la musique. _

_-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, demanda James ses mains glissant vers les fesses de Lily. _

_-Ça fait que cette fête devient hors de contrôle, répliqua Lily en ramenant les mains de James plus haut. _

_-Justement, ça serait bien de te lâcher. Je peux aller te chercher un verre si tu veux. _

_-Sans façons, j'ai déjà assez bu._

_-Si tu le dis… _

_Ils continuèrent de danser, Lily reculant légèrement chaque fois que James essayait de se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce que la musique change pour « Don't Be Cruel» d'Elvis Presley. Lily fit mine de s'éloigner, mais James l'attrapa par la main et l'attira à lui._

_-J'avais dit une danse Potter, s'insurgea mollement Lily alors que James commençait à la faire danser. _

_-Allez Evans, cette chanson est faite pour nous! __Don't be cruel to a heart that's true. _

_-Potter…_

_-Baby, if I made you mad  
for something I might have said,  
Please, let's forget the past,  
the future looks bright ahead,  
Don't be cruel to a heart that's true.  
I don't want no other love,  
Baby it's just you I'm thinking of._

_Alors que James chantait en essayant sans trop de succès d'imiter la voix d'Elvis Presley, Lily flancha et, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, se laissa guider par lui. James était doué pour la danse, très doué. Bon, il l'était un peu moins quand il était saoul, mais Lily semblait avoir assez bu elle aussi, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt, et ne sembla pas trop noter ses pas parfois hésitants. _

_-Dis donc, tu sais danser Potter, s'exclama Lily alors que James la faisait tournoyer. _

_-Hé! Hé! J'ai plein de talents que tu ne connais pas! _

_-Je vois ça, s'exclama Lily en riant. _

_C'est alors que ça arriva. Alors qu'il passait un bon moment avec Lily Evans et qu'elle semblait également passer un bon moment avec lui, il fut pris d'un haut le cœur. Danser le rock après avoir bu une bouteille de Whisky presqu'en entier n'était manifestement pas une bonne idée. Du moins, c'est la conclusion à laquelle il parvint après avoir vidé presque tout le contenu de son estomac sur le chemisier de Lily Evans qui le regarda l'air horrifié. _

_-Oups…_

_Fut tout ce que trouva à dire James. Lily ne sembla pas apprécier, car la seule réponse qu'elle lui donna fut une gifle monumentale. Elle tourna ensuite les talons et prit la direction de son dortoir, dans doute pour se nettoyer. _

_-Evans attend, je n'ai pas fait exprès! _

_Il obtenu comme toute réponse un doigt d'honneur que Lily lui fit sans même se retourner avant de disparaître vers les dortoirs. James entendit quelques personnes ricaner, elles devaient se foutre de sa gueule. Il vit d'ailleurs Sirius surgir près de lui, maintenant en caleçon, tenant une fille également en sous-vêtements contre lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. La partie de strip poker devait être terminée. _

_-Tu viens vraiment de vomir sur Evans?_

_-Je crois que…_

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici!_

_James tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle commune où se tenait maintenant le Professeur McGonagall. La musique cessa aussitôt et à l'exception de quelques couples qui s'embrassaient encore, tous tournèrent la tête vers leur directrice de maison, l'air vaguement coupable. _

_-J'attends! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici! _

_-Je… euh… voyez-vous professeur, commença James en s'approchant d'elle. _

_James avait toujours été doué pour séduire les gens. Il avait hérité du charisme de son père politicien, mais là, il était complètement bourré et le Professeur McGonagall était hors d'elle. D'ailleurs, il eut à peine le temps d'arriver face au Professeur qu'il fut à nouveau malade… sur les pantoufles de sa directrice de maison. _

_Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, brisées par un rire étouffé qui semblait être celui de Sirius. Finalement, le Professeur McGonagall utilisa sa baguette pour nettoyer ses pantoufles et balaya la Salle Commune du regard, les lèvres pincées. _

_-Manifestement, aucun d'entre vous n'est en état de me répondre ce soir. Au lit! Je retire 500 points à la maison et demain matin nous discuterons de vos punitions et vous me direz qui est l'instigateur de cette petite fête. Nous commencerons par vous M. Potter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ça a à voir avec votre anniversaire…_

_-D'ailleurs, vous ne m'avez pas souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, fit remarquer James. Je suis majeur! J'ai bien droit à une bise! _

_-Montez, rugit le Professeur McGonagall. _

_Lentement, tous prirent la direction de leurs dortoir respectifs… ou presque. _

_-M. Black! Miss Johnson! __Votre propre dortoir! _

_James jeta un regard à son meilleur ami qui semblait emmener la fille en sous-vêtements dans leur dortoir. Ils se jetèrent tous deux un regard manifestement déçu et la fille prit le chemin de son propre dortoir. _

_-C'était la meilleure soirée de ma vie, s'exclama Peter une fois la porte de leur dortoir refermée derrière eux. _

_-Moi c'était la pire, gémit James. J'ai vomit sur Evans et le Professeur McGonagall. _

_-Oui, on a tous vu, pouffa Sirius. _

_-Moi pas, dit Remus d'une voix pâteuse. Les gars… l'un d'entre vous sait pourquoi j'ai du rouge à lèvre sur mon pantalon, ajouta-t-il les sourcils froncés et son pantalon beige dans les mains. _

_-Aucune idée, s'exclama Sirius. Vous croyez que McGo est partie? Je vais aller récupérer Penelope… _

_-Non Sirius, dit Remus toujours de sa voix pâteuse. On avait dit plus de filles dans le dortoir. La dernière fois on avait tout entendu…_

_-Je vais jeter un sort pour insonoriser, dit Sirius en sortant. Ou on le fera dans la salle commune. _

_Sur ces mots, Sirius disparut à l'extérieur et James, pris d'un nouveau haut le cœur, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. _

_Le lendemain matin, lorsque James se réveilla avec un mal de tête, des nausées, la joue en feu et un puissant sentiment de honte envahissant tout son être, il songea que son anniversaire qui était supposé être génial avait en fait été une catastrophe. Il avait beaucoup trop bu… ou pas assez, il aurait préféré avoir un trou noir… Quoi que… au moins il savait pourquoi Evans le regardait avec cet air dégoûté. Elle aurait pourtant dût lui être reconnaissante! N'étant pas présente dans la salle commune à l'entrée du Professeur McGonagall, elle avait échappé à la retenue collective que tous les autres avaient eu tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin de l'année… Au moins, la fête faite pour sa majorité resta gravé dans les mémoires… _

* * *

27 mars 1982/ 11h

Remus était furieux. Comment Mary osait-elle le traiter d'égoïste! Il passait sa vie à s'inquiéter pour les autres. Il voulait bien admettre qu'il avait été lâche en abandonnant James après la mort de Lily, mais il était revenu, non?

Pour ce qui était de Lucy, Mary n'avait aucune idée. Absolument aucune idée! C'était vraiment pour elle qu'il avait pris ses distances. Elle commençait à voir leur relation avec beaucoup trop de sérieux et lui… lui il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Elle ignorait qu'il était un loup-garou et il s'était toujours refusé à le lui dire, mais s'ils avaient emménagés ensembles comme elle le voulait, elle aurait tôt fait de le découvrir… Elle méritait mieux que cette vie-là… elle méritait mieux que lui, beaucoup mieux…

Non, vraiment Mary n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était que d'être quelqu'un comme lui. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que de vivre avec la culpabilité de faire souffrir ceux qu'on aime. Il ne supportait pas les regards de compassions qu'on lui lançait les lendemains de pleine lune, ni les regards désolés de ses amis lorsqu'il perdait son emploi ou son logement… et il était empreint d'une culpabilité incroyable lorsqu'il songeait à ce que James, Sirius et Peter avaient fait pour lui… Alors sincèrement, quand il voulait empêcher d'autres personnes de faire de tels sacrifices pour lui, il considérait qu'il était tout sauf égoïste.

Remus marcha un long moment sans but réel, désirant surtout mettre la plus grande distance possible entre Mary et lui. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Il savait que, généralement, lorsque ses amis désiraient lui faire comprendre quelque chose, ils faisaient tout leur possible pour le mettre à bout. Il savait aussi que ça fonctionnait, ce qui, généralement, le mettait encore plus en colère.

En passant devant un parc, Remus s'arrêta. C'était le parc St-James… Les mains dans les poches, Remus pénétra dans le parc. C'était une belle journée de mars et le temps était assez doux, Remus alla donc s'asseoir sur un banc et ferma les yeux un moment, profitant du soleil qui réchauffait timidement son visage. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, songeant à James. Il se demanda ce que son ami avait pensé de son cadeau d'anniversaire. Il n'y avait pas joint de carte, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, il saurait que ça venait de lui… Mais il était tellement en colère contre lui… Remus espérait qu'il serait capable de passer outre le fait que le cadeau venait de lui et qu'il pourrait dessiner. Il connaissait assez son vieil ami pour savoir qu'il n'avait probablement pas fait la moindre esquisse depuis la mort de Lily et que pourtant, ça le soulagerait tellement.

Puis il réalisa que s'il voulait le savoir, s'il voulait s'assurer que James utilise ce cahier et ces crayons à dessin, il devait aller le voir. Cette situation avait assez durée. Ça faisait presqu'un mois qu'il était de retour et il n'était toujours pas allé s'expliquer avec son ami. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas être bien reçu? Ridicule, il pouvait très bien faire face à la colère de James, il l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises.

Mût par une énergie nouvelle face à sa résolution, Remus ouvrit les yeux et se leva de son banc. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie du parc lorsqu'il la vit… c'était irréel… Londres était une si grande ville… qu'elles étaient les chances qu'elle se tienne là, devant lui… il avait devant lui Lucy Wood… sa Lucy… puis il songea que c'était logique, si elle habitait toujours au même endroit, son appartement était juste en face du parc. Quel idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé… Espérant qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, Remus rebroussa chemin…

-Remus!

Le jeune loup-garou se figea. Trop tard. Il était coincé et effroyablement mal-à-l'aise. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu la jeune femme, c'était à son anniversaire il y a un an… et il l'avait quitté en véritable salop.

-Lucy, ça alors, s'exclama Remus. Tu parles d'une surprise.

-Oui, je suis extrêmement surprise, dit la jeune femme d'un ton ironique. J'ai réussi à t'attraper avant que tu ne te sauves.

-Je…

-Ne cherche pas d'excuses, je suis habituée maintenant. Ça fait exactement un 12 mois et 17 jours que l'on s'est revus, que tu m'as baisé et que tu es _encore_ parti sans me donner de nouvelles.

Remus écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais entendu la douce Lucy parler de cette manière. Dans sa bouche, les mots « baiser » paraissaient encore plus vulgaires qu'à l'habitude. Il voyait bien que malgré son calme apparent, elle était hors d'elle.

-Je suis…

-Bien-sûr que tu es désolé, dit la jeune femme d'un ton sec. Tu es vraiment très doué pour être désolé. Tu vas d'ailleurs être désolé pour autre chose. Je t'ai envoyé des dizaines de lettres, mais je suppose que tu n'as même jamais ouvert l'une d'entre elles, parce que sinon tu m'aurais sûrement répondu. Du moins j'ose l'espérer, considérant quelle information elles contenaient.

-J'ai…

-Remus, le coupa Lucy. Je crois que tu as le droit de savoir, même si tu ne le mérites pas. Excuse-moi de te le dire comme ça au milieu d'un parc, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai une autre occasion. J'ai une petite fille de trois mois. Tu es le père.

* * *

27 mars 1982/ 18h

Assise à la table de sa cuisine, James ouvrait les lettres et paquets qu'il avait reçu depuis ce matin. Il avait laissé la fenêtre de sa cuisine ouverte pour laisser entrer les hiboux et cette fois, il croyait bien avoir atteint des records. Il devait y avoir 500 lettres et paquets.

Il y avait des cartes d'anniversaires, des lettres de soutien, des paquets de brownies, gâteaux et autres sucreries et quelques lettres d'insultes lui reprochant de s'attaquer à Dumbledore. Il n'aurait probablement jamais la possibilité de lire toutes les lettres, mais en attendant il s'empiffrait de brownies. Il était revenu il y a une heure à peine. Après le match qui avait duré un bon trois heures, il était allé prendre un verre avec plusieurs autres. Aujourd'hui, il avait réalisé à quel point le Quidditch lui avait manqué. Ça n'était pas seulement de voler, c'était l'euphorie qu'on ressent quand on compte un but, la connexion que se fait avec les autres joueurs, la fierté qu'on ressent quand un membre de son équipe fait un bon coup… et c'était génial de pouvoir jouer avec ses anciens adversaires et contre ses anciens coéquipiers.

James songeait donc au match qu'il avait disputé plus tôt dans la journée, lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il n'avait aucune question à se poser, il savait de qui il s'agissait.

-Je suis à la cuisine Mary!

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mary apparaissait devant lui des sacs pleins les mains et un sourire resplendissant sur le visage.

-Dis-donc, tu en reçois des hiboux!

-C'est peu de le dire, dit James en souriant légèrement. J'espère que c'est de la nourriture que tu as dans tes sacs, parce que je meure de faim!

-C'est bien de la nourriture, mais il te faudra attendre une heure, je dois quand même tout préparer, dit la jeune femme en se rendant au comptoir. Mais avant, vient ici!

Mary s'approcha de lui, le força à se lever et se blottit dans ses bras. Il l'entendit lui murmurer joyeux anniversaire et James posa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Tu es de bien bonne humeur j'ai l'impression, s'exclama Mary en se dirigeant vers la cuisinière. C'est toutes ces lettres?

-Surtout les brownies, s'exclama James en lui présentant une boîte.

-Ne les mange pas! Il y a peut-être des filtres d'amour ou du poison…

-J'ai vérifié, dit James en balayant la question du revers de la main.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux? Une potion c'est indétectable.

-J'en fait toujours manger un à Phénix, expliqua James en désignant son hibou grand-duc qui était perché sur le dossier d'une chaise.

-James! Tu n'as pas honte, ce pauvre hibou!

-Il adore les brownies, dit James en haussant les épaules.

-Une autre chose que Skeeter ne doit pas apprendre, James Potter torture les animaux, s'exclama Mary.

James se contenta d'éclater de rire et enfourna un autre brownie avant de s'approcher de Phénix. Il caressa doucement la tête de son hibou et ce dernier ulula doucement. Il commençait à se faire vieux, songea James un pincement au cœur. Il l'avait depuis qu'il avait trois ans ce hibou… il aurait beaucoup de peine quand il partirait… C'est pourquoi il ne lui avait pas fait goûter les sucreries pour vrai. À vrai dire, il n'avait même pas pensé à la possibilité qu'on ait pu y mélanger une potion quelconque. Il trouvait juste hilarant de voir l'air outré que Mary lui adressait et les coups d'œil inquiets qu'elle jetait à Phénix.

-Alors, tu as fait quoi de ta journée, demanda Mary en coupant des pommes de terre.

-Hey bien, tu as devant toi le nouveau membre de l'équipe des Hippogriffes de Londres, dit James avec fierté.

-Hey?

-Je suis allé voler et j'ai croisé plusieurs anciens joueurs de Poudlard. Ils ont formé un sorte de ligue amateur et voilà! Je vais jouer tous les samedis! Génial non?

-Oui, c'est bien, dit Mary en souriant. Je suis heureuse que tu recommences à t'intéresser à ce genre de chose. Alors il y a qui dans l'équipe?

James parla un peu à Mary des personnes présentes et du match qu'ils avaient fait et ils échangèrent sur les nouvelles qu'il avait glané ici et là. En fait, tout ce qu'il avait appris sur leurs anciens camarades, on le lui avait dit, il n'avait pas posé de question, mais bon, certaines personnes adoraient parler d'elles-mêmes… Diggory avait un fils trois ans plus vieux qu'Harry du nom de Cedric, Sam était devenu aurore, Eleanor travaillait au département des jeux et sports magiques, John s'était marié… Puis il se lança dans la description du match et, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Quidditch, il se laissa emporter et ne laissa pas Mary placer un seul mot jusqu'à la fin du souper.

-Quand même, dit Mary une fois qu'ils furent assis au salon, leur repas terminé. J'ai de la difficulté à te suivre… James, il faut te voir quand tu parles de Quidditch! On voit bien que tu adores ça! Et tu es tellement doué, ce n'est pas pour rien que Diggory et Derek se battaient pour toi.

-Viens-en aux faits, dit James qui voyait malheureusement où Mary voulait en venir.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu as refusé…

-C'est pour ça que je n'en ai parlé à personne, répondit James d'un ton sec. Personne ne comprend.

-Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de m'expliquer, répliqua Mary.

-Je ne veux pas, s'exclama James. Alors arrêtes de me poser la question tu veux!

-Mais James…

-Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. En. Parler!

C'est alors qu'on cogna à la porte. James fit mine d'aller ouvrir, mais Mary, lui dit de rester assis, c'était son anniversaire après tout. James resta un moment assis, se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être… puis se souvint que Lizzie devait passer en soirée… il avait complètement oublié! Mary ne devait pas la voir, elle ferait une scène à coup sûr… James se leva donc en vitesse pour s'interposer entre Mary et la porte, mais il était trop tard. Mary l'ouvrit sur Lizzie qui tenait son manteau ouvert avec ses mains pour dévoiler la guêpière qu'elle portait.

-Joyeux anniversaire!

-Elizabeth Mores!

Les joues cramoisies, Lizzie rabattit en vitesse les pans de son manteau sur elle.

-Ma… Mary Macdonald… Qu'elle bonne surprise…

-James. Tu peux expliquer, demanda Mary en se tournant vers lui.

-Je crois que c'est assez clair, dit James avec un sourire en coin. C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire et je crois que tu voudras être partie quand je vais le déballer.

-James, gronda Mary. Tu sors avec Lizzie?

-Non. Je la baise.

-Que… quoi?

-James dit Lizzie d'une voix timide. Je crois que je vais y aller…

-Non, reste, s'exclama James en allant l'attraper par le bras pour la faire entrer. De toute manière, Mary et moi on était en train de se disputer. Ta compagnie est beaucoup plus agréable.

-James! je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on discute, dit Mary.

-À quel propos, s'énerva James.

-À quel propos? James! Tu… ça n'est pas toi ça! Tu t'es entendu? Tu parles de Lizzie comme d'un objet!

-Oh, ça me va, dit Lizzie. Je fais la même chose.

-Toi, personne ne t'a sonné, gronda Mary.

-Tu parles de moi, je crois bien avoir le droit de participer à la conversation!

-Sauf que c'est à James que je parle. Et je crois vraiment que tu devrais partir.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est à moi qu'il a demandé de rester.

-Bien sûr, tu es habillée comme une pute, n'importe quel homme voudrait que tu restes.

_-PARDON_!

-Tu ne peux pas le nier, tu viens de te pointer ici en petite tenue! Quel genre de fille fait ça!

-Certainement pas toi Macdonald! Tu es encore plus prude que ma grand-mère.

-J'ai juste de la classe moi, répondit Mary avec colère.

-Tu sais quoi, dit Lizzie en s'approchant de Mary. Je crois qu'en réalité tu es jalouse.

-Jalouse? De toi?

-Oui. Sinon qu'est-ce qui explique ta réaction? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que James couche avec moi? Tu voudrais être à ma place?

-James est le mari de ma meilleure amie décédée! Comment oses-tu insinuer que je puisse avoir la moindre envie de coucher avec lui! Non! Je suis fâchée parce que ce que vous faites est malsain! Tu es son ex et de ce que j'ai compris vous ne sortez même pas ensemble vous faites juste…

-Mary, gronda finalement James. Ça ne te regarde vraiment pas.

-Mais James…

-Ça suffit! Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer, mais si il faut que je le fasse, voilà! Je ne suis pas prêt à avoir une vraie relation et ça me fait du bien de baiser! Alors voilà! Avec Lizzie, j'ai du sexe sans complications et je n'ai pas à aller ramasser des filles dans des bars comme tu m'as interdit de le faire!

-Je ne crois pas que Lily apprécierait ta manière de voir les choses, lâcha Mary sèchement.

-Va te faire foutre, cracha James.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, avec la ferme intention de mettre Mary à la porte. Il tomba alors sur un étrange duo. Devant lui, se tenaient Remus Lupin, l'air plus déterminé que jamais, ainsi que le Professeur Dumbledore qui qui le regardait avec sérieux sous ses lunettes en demie lune. James songea alors que son anniversaire de 17 ans avait été un charme comparé à celui-ci. Conscient qu'il allait passer un moment éprouvant, James s'effaça pour laisser entrer les deux nouveaux venus. La soirée promettait d'être mémorable…

* * *

Voilà, voilà!

Ouf, ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire et il y en a un nombre incalculables de versions! Trop long, trop court, trop d'informations, pas assez... D'ailleurs, je propose un Quizz! L'un d'entre vous m'avais demander si j'était un auteur qui improvise ou si j'ai un plan. Le fait est que j'ai un plan dans ma tête qui est fortement malléable. Or, dans ce chapitre j'ai fait une grosse improvisation qui aura des répercussions sur le reste de l'histoire! Si vous devinez de quoi il s'agit, je vous offre un morceau de robot! (Notez mon subtile stratagème pour avoir des reviews...)

Enfin, comme vous, vous en doutez, le prochain chapitre risque d'être particulièrement intéressant... J'essaie de vous le faire pour dans deux semaines!

Bizou

Anna


	7. 4 Privet Drive

**4 Privet Drive**

27 mars 1982/ 21h30

Assis dans sa cuisine, face à son ancien directeur d'école, James attendait patiemment que ce dernier parle. Il entendait le murmure de la conversation qu'avaient Mary et Remus dans le salon, apparemment ils s'étaient disputés. Il aurait bien aimé qu'ils fichent le camp, mais ils semblaient tous deux déterminés à rester pour avoir une conversation avec lui. Ils étaient lourds à vouloir sans arrêt avoir des conversations… Il n'avait pas pardonné à Mary son dernier commentaire et il n'allait pas pardonner à Remus de l'avoir abandonné simplement parce qu'il lui avait ramené Dumbledore…. Par-dessus le marché, ils avaient fait fuir Lizzie… la pauvre… quand elle avait vu Dumbledore entrer, elle avait refermé plus étroitement son manteau sur elle et son visage avait pris une couleur cramoisie. Puis, alors qu'il croyait justement qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus rouge, Dumbledore lui avait dit bonjour… le visage en feu, elle avait balbutié des salutations et était partie sans demander son reste...

James leva les yeux vers son ancien directeur, attendant toujours qu'il se décide à parler. Il avait cette expression… la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avec cet air désemparé est quand il leur avait annoncé à Lily et lui que Voldemort en avait après Harry… mais même là, il ne semblait pas aussi… mal à l'aise? C'est étrange, James n'aurait jamais cru que Dumbledore puisse être inconfortable dans une situation quelconque. Cet homme lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'être inébranlable.

-James. Je suis désolé.

Les yeux de James prirent alors la taille de deux Vifs d'or. Dumbledore venait de lui dire qu'il était désolé? Était-il en train de s'excuser…

-J'ai pris pour toi une décision concernant ton fils sans te consulter. C'était peut-être une erreur.

-Peut-être, répéta lentement James. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par peut-être?

-Je veux dire que j'aurais probablement dût t'expliquer plus en détail ma décision afin que tu puisses faire un choix éclairé concernant Harry. Mais au final, que je trouve ta décision bonne ou mauvaise, c'est à toi que revient le choix de savoir avec qui restera ton fils.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-James, dit calmement Dumbledore. Je vais t'exposer la situation. Je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi. Je t'ai caché certaines choses qui te permettront sûrement d'avoir un regard plus éclairé sur les dangers que court Harry et que tu cours également.

James resta un long moment à fixer son ancien directeur, son cœur battant la chamade. Avec Dumbledore on ne sait jamais, mais il avait la vague impression qu'il était soudainement plus ouvert à l'idée de le laisser récupérer Harry.

-Lorsque je vous ai parlé de la prophétie à Lily et toi, je ne vous l'ai pas révélé en entier. Tu te souviens de ce que je vous ai dit?

-Euh… je crois, dit James en fronçant les sourcils. _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche, il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ C'est ça?

-Oui, approuva Dumbledore. Je ne vous avais révélé que la partie permettant de désigner Harry. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter outre mesure Lily et toi. James, voici la suite de la prophétie : _le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. _

-Je ne comprends pas, dit lentement James.

-Au moment où j'ai entendu la prophétie, deux enfants auraient pu être l'élu. Harry ou Neville, le fils d'Alice et Frank. C'est Voldemort qui a choisi. Lorsqu'il a essayé de le tuer, il a marqué Harry comme son égal. À ce moment-là, il a lié leur destin.

-Comment il…

-James, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Voldemort n'a pas été détruit par Harry, tu le comprends n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, bien sûr, il est quelque part, affaiblit…

-Un jour il reviendra et son seul but sera de tuer Harry, car…

_-Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_, murmura James.

-Exactement, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Un jour, Harry sera confronté à une situation où il n'aura pas le choix, il devra tuer ou être tué.

Interdit, James fixait son ancien directeur qui avait plongé ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Il avait de la difficulté à assimiler ce qu'il lui disait. Il était en train de lui dire que son petit garçon aurait un jour à tuer quelqu'un… Qu'il n'aurait pas le choix… Soudainement pris d'un haut-le-cœur, James se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la salle de bain.

Une fois qu'il eut vidé le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes, James alla s'asperger un peu d'eau dans le visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet. Il avait l'air hagard et sa peau était translucide. Ses lèvres tremblaient lorsqu'il murmura le mot qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Pourquoi?

Oui, pourquoi? Pourquoi eux? Pourquoi Harry? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à choisir son petit garçon? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait scellé son destin? Malgré la possibilité que Voldemort ne revienne pour achever le travail, James croyait qu'ils en avaient fini avec lui… Du moins que son fils en avait fini avec lui. Il était prêt à l'affronter cent fois pour le protéger… Il refusait de le laisser se retrouver face à ce monstre une nouvelle fois, mais aurait-il le choix? Il ne l'avait pas eu la dernière fois.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, James se décida à sortir de la salle de bain pour aller rejoindre Dumbledore. En passant devant le salon, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Mary et Remus qui le suivaient des yeux.

-James, ça va, demanda Mary d'une voix concernée.

James fit le choix de l'ignorer et retourna s'asseoir à la cuisine, face à son ancien directeur. James hocha la tête en réponse à la question muette de Dumbledore et celui-ci reprit ses explications.

-Les dangers que courts Harry sont beaucoup plus grands que la possibilité que d'anciens mangemorts ne viennent le retrouver pour le tuer dans l'espoir de faire revivre leur maître. Voldemort cherchera à l'atteindre par tous les moyens. Tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé ses pleins pouvoirs, il n'est pas très dangereux, mais rien n'exclut la possibilité qu'il tente quelque chose. Présentement, Harry est à l'écart du monde magique et protégé, par le biais de sa tante, par le sortilège de Lily. Tant qu'il restera dans cette maison, non seulement la magie le protégera, mais son anonymat également. Si il revient dans le monde sorcier, tous sauront où il est. Il sera sans arrêt confronté à des personnes et des objets pouvant avoir été en contact avec Voldemort. Il sera plus exposé, donc plus à risque.

-Et vous croyez que je serais incapable de le protéger? Que je ne ferais pas tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le tenir à l'écart du danger, demanda James, tentant de maîtriser la colère qui l'envahissait.

-Au contraire James, dit Dumbledore. Je suis persuadé que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour assurer la sécurité d'Harry. C'est pour ça que je l'ai éloignée de toi.

-Vous réalisez que ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens…

-James. Je sais que cette nuit-là tu étais prêt à mourir pour sauver Harry et Lily et je sais que si la situation se représente, si Harry est de nouveau en danger de mort, tu donneras ta vie pour lui. Ton fils sera alors Orphelin.

-C'est tout comme, si vous le laissez chez les Dursley…

-Peut-être pour le moment. Mais viendra un jour où il aura besoin de toi et…

-Il aura besoin de moi toute sa vie, s'énerva James. Maintenant plus que jamais!

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il resta un long moment à observer James qui peinait à contenir sa colère. Maintenant Dumbledore racontait qu'il avait fait ça pour l'empêcher de donner sa vie pour sauver celle de son fils… ce vieillard était sénile.

-Je veux seulement que tu comprennes que si tu le reprends, le protéger sera beaucoup plus difficile que si on le laisse chez sa tante, dit finalement Dumbledore. Principalement parce que les effets protecteurs du sortilège de Lily s'atténueront considérablement.

-Je le comprends, dit James. Mais la place d'Harry est avec moi. Je suis son père.

-Très bien, dit Dumbledore. Demain nous irons le chercher.

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent de stupeur. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu… Dumbledore venait de lui dire que demain ils iraient chercher Harry. Demain il allait revoir Harry… Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait littéralement exploser. Il ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'à demain.

-Pourquoi pas ce soir, demanda James avec empressement.

-Il se fait tard. Les Dursley et Harry doivent dormir. Je crois qu'il est préférable d'attendre à demain.

-Oui…

-Une dernière chose James. Considérant ce que je viens de te révéler, tu comprendras que…

-Vous devrez intervenir dans sa vie pour le préparer.

-Oui. J'ai ton accord?

-Bien sûr, dit James d'une voix lasse. Vous avez beau être un connard sans cœur, je sais que vous êtes un grand sorcier et qu'il aura plus de chance si vous êtes à ses côtés.

-Bien, dit simplement Dumbledore sans relever l'insulte.

Sur ces mots, le directeur se leva et prit la direction de la sortie, James à sa suite. Le jeune homme ouvrit sa porte à Dumbledore et ce dernier se tourna vers lui, toujours cet air vaguement triste sur le visage.

-J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras et que tu comprendras que je n'ai fais ça que pour votre bien à Harry et toi.

-Je l'espère aussi, répondit James. À demain.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, sorti de l'appartement et disparut en un crack sonore. James referma alors doucement la porte derrière lui et appuya son front contre elle, fermant les yeux. Demain… demain il allait revoir Harry.

-James? On peut savoir ce qui se passe ou…, commença Mary.

-Demain, dit James en se retournant. Harry rentre à la maison demain.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Mary le regardait avec stupeur et Remus en souriant timidement. Au bout d'un moment, Mary se précipita vers lui et sauta dans ses bras. Trop heureux pour continuer de lui en vouloir, James lui rendit son étreinte, des larmes emplissant ses yeux. Il allait revoir son petit garçon…

-James, dit Mary en s'éloignant. Je… je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure… je n'aurais pas dut au sujet de Lizzie… tu as raison, ce n'est pas de mes affaires et...

-Ça va Mary, dit James en haussant les épaules. Contente-toi de ne pas recommencer. Là, je suis trop de bonne humeur pour t'en vouloir.

Mary lui répondit par un sourire et se tourna vers Remus. James l'imita et resta un long moment à regarder son ami loup-garou.

-Comment tu as fait, demanda finalement James.

-Je lui ai rappelé quelque chose qu'il m'a appris, dit Remus. L'amour est la plus puissante des magies et en ce monde, personne n'aime Harry plus que toi.

-Merci.

Remus se contenta de sourire et hocha la tête. James fut incapable de lui renvoyer son sourire. Il avait beau être reconnaissant, il n'était pas encore prêt à pardonner à Remus de l'avoir abandonné. Ce dernier compris rapidement et perdit son sourire. James voyait bien à quel point son vieil ami était torturé et il devait bien admettre que, maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, c'était plus difficile de lui en vouloir.

Il connaissait Remus, il connaissait ses faiblesses, son besoin maladif d'être accepté et aimé et son incapacité viscérale d'accepter la douleur. Il avait vécu tant de choses difficiles que, d'une certaine manière, il était saturé, il ne pouvait plus encaisser. James avait devant lui un homme aussi brisé que lui, mais surtout, quelqu'un qu'il aimait profondément. Remus était comme son frère… Malgré tout, il restait incapable de lui pardonner.

-Je crois que tu devrais y aller maintenant, dit donc James.

-James, tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait parler… Maintenant que je…

-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, dit James d'une voix neutre.

-James… écoute.

-Non. Toi écoute, dit James avec colère. Tu m'as abandonné! Je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de toi de toute ma vie et tu es parti comme un lâche! J'ai perdu, Lily, Sirius et Harry la même foutue journée et je n'ai même pas pu compter sur toi. Quand je pense que j'ai risqué ma vie et Azkaban pour t'aider! Je n'ai jamais manqué une pleine lune Remus. Lily était enceinte de neuf mois et je suis venu. J'ai toujours été là Remus! J'étais là quand ta mère est morte, tout comme j'étais là toutes ces semaines où tu es resté à déprimer à cause de Lucy. Je ne me suis jamais sauvé moi! Jamais! Mais toi… quand on m'a dit ce qui s'était passé, il y a une seule personne que j'étais sûr de voir à mon chevet, que j'avais besoin de voir, mais tu es parti. Tu es parti Remus! Alors, excuse-moi si je ne suis pas disposé à t'écouter, mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi alors je n'en ai plus rien à faire de toi!

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, ragea Remus. Je ne me fou pas de toi! Au contraire! Tu es comme un frère pour moi et je suis revenu pour me rattraper! Je suis là maintenant! _Je suis là!_

-Trop tard.

-James…

-Il n'y a pas que moi dans cette histoire, dit James d'une voix froide. Mon fils revient à la maison demain. Avec un peu de chance, il ne se souviendra pas de toi et je ne te laisserai pas revenir dans sa vie pour disparaître à nouveau!

Un long silence s'installa. James fixait Remus les poings serrés et le souffle saccadé. Remus quant à lui regardait James avec une tristesse infinie dans le regard, des larmes s'étant mises à couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

-Je comprends… je vais y aller, dit finalement Remus d'une voix tremblante.

James tenta de ne pas se laisser émouvoir par les larmes qui envahissaient les yeux de Remus. Il resta un dernier moment à l'observer, comme s'il le regardait pour la dernière fois, puis prit la direction de la sortie, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

-James…, commença Mary d'une voix douce.

-Pas maintenant Mary. Il faut que je prépare tout pour Harry.

-Oui… Si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je vais y aller, je travaille tôt demain.

-Ça va, vas y

-Je passerai après le travail pour voir Harry.

-Je m'en doute, dit James en souriant légèrement.

Mary lui renvoya son sourire et s'approcha de lui pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue avant de quitter l'appartement. James resta un moment à fixer la porte et, malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dans quelques heures, il reverrait son petit garçon, il pourrait le prendre dans ses bras, le voir sourire, l'entendre rire... ça lui manquait même de l'entendre pleurer… Dire qu'au départ il n'en voulait même pas.

* * *

_21 novembre 1979_

_James poussa un soupir de soulagement en fermant derrière lui la porte de sa maison de Goddrick Hollow. Il avait passé toute la journée à observer le manoir Malfoy en compagnie de Dedalus Diggle. Il était épuisé et n'avait qu'une envie, se changer les idées. Ça tombait bien, ce soir il avait une sortie de prévue avec les maraudeurs. Rien de bien méchant, juste un verre en soirée, mais c'était toujours agréable de retrouver ses trois vieux amis. Surtout qu'avec l'Ordre et tout, ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup en dehors des réunions et des pleines lunes… Du moins, il ne voyait plus beaucoup Remus et Peter, Sirius, lui, était toujours dans les parages. _

_-Lily, je suis rentré! _

_Pas de réponse… _

_-Lily!_

_-J'arrive!_

_James sourit, elle avait la voix endormie, elle venait sûrement de faire une sieste, elle était toujours fatiguée ces temps-ci. Le jeune homme retira son manteau et alla s'étendre dans le salon. Il avait peut-être le temps de faire une petite sieste avant le souper pour être en pleine forme pour sa soirée avec Sirius, Remus et Peter. _

_-Bonsoir mon amour. _

_James se redressa sur le canapé. Lily venait d'entrer dans le salon. Elle avait les cheveux défaits et portait un pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt trop grand pour elle. Il avait vu juste, elle venait manifestement de dormir._

_-Bonsoir ma belle, répondit James en souriant. Tu dormais? _

_-Oui, je ne me sentais pas très bien… je…_

_Lily ne termina pas sa phrase, elle éclata en sanglots. Alarmé, James se leva aussitôt et alla prendre sa jeune épouse dans ses bras. Lily ne pleurait pas souvent et c'était heureux, car à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. James resta donc de longues minutes à serrer Lily dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux alors qu'elle avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Il brûlait d'envie de lui demander ce qui la mettait dans cet état, mais se doutait que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fini de sangloter, elle ne réussirait pas à formuler une pensée cohérente._

_Il attendit donc patiemment qu'elle ait terminé de déverser sa peine contre son épaule. Au bout de longues minutes, elle cessa finalement de pleurer, se détacha de lui, prit une profonde inspiration et plongea ses si beaux yeux verts dans les siens. _

_-James. J'attends un enfant. _

_Pétrifié, James resta planté là à fixer Lily, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Ils allaient avoir un enfant? C'était impossible, elle prenait toujours sa potion pour éviter de tomber enceinte. C'était une erreur forcément. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir un enfant maintenant. Il en voulait bien sûr, mais pas maintenant! Ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes et c'était la guerre dehors, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un enfant! _

_Alors que James réfléchissait à toute vitesse, les yeux fixés sur Lily, il voyait le visage de sa femme se décomposer et ses yeux s'emplir de nouveau d'eau à mesure que son silence se prolongeait. Il devait trouver quelque chose à dire, vite, vite… _

_-Tu veux le garder?_

_En voyant l'expression de fureur qui se dessina aussitôt sur le visage de Lily, James réalisa qu'il n'avait pas dit la bonne chose. Les joues rouges et les yeux exorbités, Lily recula d'un pas, les poings serrés. _

_-Tu n'en veux pas, dit Lily d'une voix blanche. _

_-Non… je ne sais pas… c'est inattendu et…_

_-Inattendu? Nous sommes mariés James et en plus nous couchons ensemble. En général, les gens qui font ces deux choses finissent par avoir des enfants. _

_-Bien sûr, éventuellement… Mais je croyais qu'on avait convenu que ce n'était pas le moment… Je croyais que tu prenais une potion pour éviter ça. Tu n'as quand même pas arrêté de la prendre sans me le dire?_

_-Oui, bien sûr James, j'ai décidé de te faire un enfant dans ton dos alors que dehors il y a un fou furieux qui essaie d'éliminer les gens comme moi et que nous, nous battons tous deux dans une organisation top secrète pour l'arrêter en risquant nos deux vies à chaque foutue journée! J'ai dû oublier de la prendre une fois ou deux, qu'est-ce que tu crois! _

_-Lily, calme-toi, on va en discuter tranquillement et… _

_-JE NE VEUX PAS ME CALMER! Quand une femme annonce à son mari qu'elle est enceinte, elle ne s'attend à se faire demander si elle veut le garder!_

_-Mais… tu pleurais et c'est la guerre et… on est si jeunes… Lily… _

_-Je pleurais parce que je sais toutes ces choses et que je trouve déplorable de savoir que mon enfant naîtra dans ces conditions! C'est pourquoi je m'attendais à un peu de réconfort de ta part! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pourrais me demander de m'en débarrasser! _

_-Lil, j'ai juste posé la question, je… _

_-Ne dit plus rien! Chaque fois que tu parles, ça me met encore plus en colère et ce n'est pas bon pour mon bébé. Parce que pour répondre à ta question, James, oui, je vais le garder! Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller me changer et demander à Mary si je peux passer la nuit chez elle, parce que franchement en ce moment tu es la dernière personne au monde que j'ai envie de voir! _

_Sur ces mots, Lily tourna les talons et James la regarda partir la mort dans l'âme. Il avait encore agit comme un idiot… Il avait juste été pris de court et Lily ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de mettre ses pensées en ordre. Il faut dire que présentement, avoir un enfant relevait presque de la folie. Il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité dans un avenir si proche… Quand il s'imaginait avoir des enfants avec Lily, ils avaient au moins 25 ans et le monde était de nouveau un endroit sûr. _

_Mais si c'était ce que Lily voulait… c'était imprévu, ça rendrait Lily encore plus vulnérable, il ne savait pas s'il aurait assez de temps pour s'assurer que son enfant ne naîtrait pas au milieu de la guerre et il n'était pas du tout sûr d'être prêt pour ça, mais si Lily le voulait, ils auraient cet enfant et il ferait de son mieux pour être le meilleur père qui soit. _

_Fier de sa nouvelle résolution, James sortit du salon pour aller rejoindre Lily qui venait de commencer à monter les escaliers. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander de redescendre, lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur Sirius qui était tout sourire. _

_-Je sais que je suis en avance, mais je vais vous préparer à souper, s'exclama Sirius en brandissant un sac. James? Tout va bien?_

_James songea qu'il devait vraiment avoir une drôle de tête, pour que Sirius remarque que quelque chose n'allait pas, parce que son ami avait le sens de l'observation d'une limace. _

_-Oui Sirius, dit Lily qui s'était arrêtée dans les escaliers. James va très bien. Moi en revanche, je viens de réaliser que je me suis mariée à une véritable enflure! J'aurais dû m'en tenir à ma première idée et épouser le calmar géant! _

_-Okay… Je crois que je vais repasser. _

_Sur ces mots, Sirius amorça un mouvement de recul vers la sortie. Il avait déjà appris à ses dépens que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'immiscer dans les disputes de James et Lily. Pas qu'ils se disputaient souvent, mais lorsque ça arrivait, c'était toujours avec violence et une fois, alors que Sirius tentait de faire l'arbitre, Lily lui avait jeté un sortilège de chauve-furie particulièrement puissant parce qu'il n'avait pas penché en sa faveur. Bref, Sirius amorçait donc un mouvement de repli lorsque James l'arrêta. _

_-Non, Sirius, reste, ordonna James. _

_-Mais…_

_-Nous avons une nouvelle à t'annoncer. _

_James leva les yeux vers Lily qui même si elle semblait toujours furieuse avait redescendu de quelques marches. _

_-Une nouvelle, demanda Sirius avec méfiance. _

_-Oui. Ce n'est sûrement pas le moment idéal, mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, repris James les yeux toujours fixés sur Lily qui semblait de moins en moins furieuse. _

_-C'est quoi cette nouvelle, demanda Sirius qui n'avait jamais été particulièrement patient. _

_-Nous allons avoir un enfant. _

_Le silence s'installa. Sirius promenait son regard de James à Lily les yeux écarquillés et James et Lily se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. James vit toute une gamme d'émotion passer dans ces yeux verts qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, de la colère, du doute, de la surprise, du soulagement et, surtout, de la joie._

_-Tu le veux vraiment, demanda Lily d'une petite voix. _

_-Tu sais que je réagis toujours comme un idiot quand je suis pris par surprise. Mais oui, je veux cet enfant. _

_-C'est vrai que tu es un idiot, approuva Lily en souriant. _

_Sur ces mots, la jeune femme sauta en bas des marches et se précipita vers James pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. James la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer. Il fut à la fois heureux et soulagé d'entendre son rire résonner dans ses oreilles, mais après tout, elle lui pardonnait toujours tout. _

_-Alors nous allons avoir un enfant, demanda Sirius un grand sourire sur les lèvres. _

_-Oui Sirius, nous allons avoir un enfant, répondit Lily une fois que James l'eut reposée. _

_-Notre premier enfant, s'exclama Sirius. C'est génial! _

_-C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas exactement le premier, avec toi, ça nous en fait deux, dit Lily en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Sirius éclata de rire et vint également prendre Lily dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer. James regarda alors les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde et sourit. D'accord, il ne se sentait pas tout à fait prêt et ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment, mais ils s'en sortiraient. Ils s'en sortaient toujours. _

* * *

27 mars 1982/ 23h

Remus était assis dans la cuisine de Mary, une tasse de thé à la main. La jeune femme attendait patiemment qu'il lui parle. Il devait juste trouver les mots…

-J'ai croisé Lucy aujourd'hui, dit finalement Remus.

-Oh… elle allait bien?

-Je crois oui…

-Elle t'en voulait beaucoup?

-Tu n'as pas idée, dit Remus d'une voix étranglée. On ne s'était pas vu depuis mon dernier anniversaire…

-Je me souviens. Je me souviens aussi que nous t'avions pratiquement harcelé pour que tu la revoies.

-Oui… et j'aurais dû vous écouter… Mary… ce soir-là, j'ai couché avec Lucy.

-Je sais.

-Et elle est tombée enceinte.

Cette fois, Mary ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de le regarder les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Remus ne dit plus rien, sentant pour la énième fois aujourd'hui ses yeux s'emplir d'eau et son cœur se serrer à l'extrême.

-Elle ne te l'a pas dit, demanda Mary au bout d'un moment.

-Elle a essayé… elle m'a…

-Envoyé des lettres que tu n'as pas ouvertes, dit Mary d'une voix blanche.

-Oui, confirma Remus d'une petite voix.

-Remus, gémit Mary. Tu… comment est-ce que…

-Je sais Mary, je sais.

Mary soupira et se passa une main devant les yeux. Remus prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait honte de lui, plus que jamais, et il se sentait misérable… il en avait mal au cœur de voir la déception qui traversait le regard de son amie.

-C'est un petit garçon ou une petite fille, demanda finalement Mary.

-Une petite fille.

-Tu vas la voir?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Remus en secouant la tête.

-Remus Lupin! Pour une fois tu vas prendre tes responsabilités et…

-C'est Lucy, la coupa Remus. C'est Lucy qui ne veut pas que je la voie. Elle me l'a dit parce qu'elle considère que j'ai le droit de savoir, mais elle refuse que je la voie tant que je ne lui aurai pas prouvé que… que je ne m'enfuirai pas comme je l'ai fait avec elle.

-Hum… j'aurais sans doute fait la même chose…

-Oui, dit Remus d'une voix étranglée. C'est aussi ce que fait James…

-Remus, dit Mary en secouant la tête. James est blessé et…

-Bien-sûr qu'il est blessé, s'exclama Remus en se levant. Je ne fais que ça blesser les gens que j'aime! Que ce soit volontaire ou non, je…

-Remus, dit Mary d'une voix douce. Il te pardonnera et Lucy aussi. Il faut du temps.

-Sans doute… je me demande juste si je le mérite.

-Bien sûr que tu le mérites et si ça n'est pas toi qui le mérites, c'est eux. James mérite de pouvoir compter sur toi, Lucy mérite de pouvoir te faire confiance et ta fille mérite de connaître son père!

-Oui... j'espère seulement que je le pourrai.

-Tu sais comment elle s'appelle?

-Annie, dit Remus en souriant légèrement. Annie Lupin… elle lui a quand même donné mon nom.

-C'est bon signe, dit Mary d'une voix douce. Elle veut qu'elle sache qui est son père, elle veut que tu sois dans sa vie.

-Oui… elle dit qu'elle me ressemble… J'espère juste qu'elle ne me ressemble pas trop.

-Remus, rien ne prouve que…

-Rien ne prouve que la lycanthropie est héréditaire, mais rien ne prouve qu'elle ne l'est pas non plus. Tu sais comme moi qu'il y a peu ou pas d'études qui prouvent que la morsure est le seul moyen de contagion.

-Remus, dit Mary d'une voix apaisante. Si Lucy est tombée enceinte à ton anniversaire, ça veut dire qu'aujourd'hui ta fille a environ quatre mois. Si elle était née loup-garou, elle se serait déjà transformée trois ou quatre fois au moins. Lucy se serait probablement doutée de quelque chose et t'en aurait parlé, tu ne crois pas?

-Oui…

-Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas voir Lucy?

-La semaine prochaine… crois-tu que je devrais lui dire?

-Que tu es un loup-garou? Définitivement.

-Et si elle se sauve et que je perds toute chance de rencontrer ma fille?

-Je ne connais pas Lucy aussi bien que toi Remus, mais je crois qu'elle sera capable de comprendre.

Remus ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser les yeux sur ses mains, les sourcils froncés. Le fait est qu'il ne parvenait jamais à savoir comment les autres allaient réagir. Quand James, Sirius et Peter l'avaient découvert, il était persuadé qu'ils allaient le maltraiter un peu avant d'aller le dire à toute l'école et de le faire renvoyer. Quand Lily l'avait découvert, il avait cru qu'elle s'enfuirait en courant et refuserait de lui adresser de nouveau la parole. Quand Mary l'avait appris, il avait cru qu'elle le dénoncerait pour le forcer à s'inscrire sur le registre et l'emmènerait à Ste-Mangouste pour lui faire subir les examens d'usage. Et quand Dumbledore lui avait demandé s'il était d'accord à ce que certains membres de l'ordre soient mis au courant de sa condition, Remus avait paniqué et avait eu peur que les autres le soupçonnent aussitôt d'être du côté de Voldemort comme l'étaient la majorité des loups-garous. À chaque fois il s'était trompé.

-Bon, moi je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisée et je travaille demain, dit soudainement Mary en se levant. Remus, pense à tout ça et fait moi plaisir, répond à la lettre de ton père.

-Je le ferai, assura Remus.

Mary lui sourit doucement, s'approcha de lui pour poser un baiser sur son front, lui souhaita bonne nuit et fit mine de quitter la pièce.

-Merci.

Mary se retourna vers Remus et lui sourit doucement.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour tout, souffla Remus.

-Ça fait plaisir, répondit la jeune femme.

-Bonne nuit Mary.

-Bonne nuit Remus.

Remus regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner, le cœur un peu plus léger. Aujourd'hui, il avait réalisé à quel point il avait agi en salop avec tous les gens qu'il aimait. Maintenant, il devait réparer ses erreurs. Remus sortit donc de sa poche l'enveloppe froissée contenant la lettre de son père.

* * *

28 mars 1982

James se tenait immobile devant une petite maison de banlieue. Dumbledore l'avait emmené à Little Whinging, devant le 4 Privet Drive. C'est là, dans cette maison que son fils avait passé les six derniers mois. Dans quelques instants, il pourrait le revoir et le prendre dans ses bras… mais debout devant cette maison, il était comme paralysé, effrayé à l'idée qu'il ne se souvienne pas de lui ou qu'il ait été maltraité.

-Ça va aller James, demanda doucement Dumbledore.

-Allons-y.

Dumbledore lui sourit et fit signe à James de passer devant lui. Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il avait la gorge serrée, de la difficulté à respirer et sa main tremblait lorsqu'il la leva pour frapper à la porte. Il frappa toutefois trois grands coups sans la moindre hésitation. Il entendit quelqu'un s'activer derrière la porte et au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Pétunia qui tenait un gros bébé blond dans ses mains. Bien qu'il ait vraisemblablement à peu près le même âge qu'Harry, ça n'était manifestement pas lui.

-Toi!

-Bonjour Pétunia, dit James en entrant dans la maison. Je viens chercher Harry.

-Mais… mais… tu… tu es en vie!

James se retourna. Dumbledore l'avait averti. Il avait dit aux Dursley qu'ils étaient morts tous les deux, autrement ils n'auraient pas pris Harry.

-Il vous a menti, dit James en désignant Dumbledore qui était entré à sa suite. Où est mon fils.

-Et ma sœur, demanda Pétunia d'une voix tremblante. Lily elle… elle est vraiment morte?

James observa un moment Pétunia. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes et James cru y percevoir une lueur d'espoir. Pétunia avait beau avoir été odieuse avec Lily, elle espérait malgré tout qu'elle soit toujours en vie.

C'était étrange, mais s'il y a une chose qu'il avait apprise de Sirius, c'est qu'on a beau vouloir les renier, les liens du sang sont incroyablement forts. Malgré tout ce qui s'était produit avec sa famille, Sirius n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer et de s'inquiéter pour son petit frère. C'était probablement d'une certaine manière la même chose pour Pétunia.

-Oui, dit donc James d'une voix douce. Elle est morte.

Pétunia hocha la tête et renifla, serrant son bébé contre elle. James ouvrait la bouche pour redemander à Pétunia où était Harry, lorsque Vernon fit son apparition dans les escaliers.

-Toi, s'exclama Vernon. Tu es en vie!

-Manifestement, soupira James. Où est mon fils.

-Tu as fait semblant d'être mort pour faire élever ton fils par quelqu'un d'autre! Les gens de ton espèce…

Vernon cessa de parler, en quelques pas, James avait franchi la distance les séparant, l'avait attrapé par le collet et sorti sa baguette pour la pointer contre la gorge de Dursley.

-Tu sais ce que c'est, demanda James d'une voix agressive.

-James, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce alors que Vernon balbutiait.

-C'est… c'est… une ba… baguette…

-Une baguette magique oui et tu sais à quoi ça sert? Tu sais tout ce que je peux te faire avec ça?

-James, gronda la voix de Dumbledore.

James jeta un regard à son ancien directeur, puis se retourna vers Vernon.

-Disons que c'était un avertissement, dit James en le relâchant. Concernant ce qui pourrait éventuellement t'arriver si tu ouvres de nouveau ta grande gueule ou si je m'aperçois que mon fils a été maltraité.

Sur ces mots, James lâcha Vernon, descendit les escaliers et, ignorant le regard sévère de Dumbledore braqué sur lui, il se tourna vers Pétunia.

-Où est mon fils.

-Dans la cuisine, dit-elle d'une voix faible en pointant le bout du couloir.

D'un bon pas, James prit la direction que lui indiquait Pétunia et surgit dans la cuisine. Il était là. Assis dans une chaise haute, il mangeait des céréales qui avaient été répandues sur le plateau. James sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il avait énormément grandi…

-Bonjour Harry, dit James d'une voix douce en s'approchant du bambin.

Reconnaissant son nom, le petit détacha son attention des céréales et leva la tête vers son père. James sentit des larmes envahir ses yeux en voyant pour la première fois depuis six longs mois ses beaux yeux verts en amande. Les yeux de Lily.

Alors que James s'approchait pour retirer le plateau et sortir l'enfant de la chaise haute, celui-ci l'observait avec curiosité. Il ne le reconnaissait manifestement pas… James prit une profonde inspiration et passa ses mains sous les aisselles du bébé pour le sortir de la chaise. Aussitôt qu'il le prit dans ses bras, le bébé tendit les bras vers lui pour poser ses petites mains sur son visage.

-Papa!

Cette fois, James ne put retenir les larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux et étouffa un sanglot en serrant son fils contre lui. Il se souvenait de lui. Après tout ce temps, Harry se souvenait de lui…

-Oui c'est papa, murmura James, serrant toujours le bambin contre lui. Je te ramène à la maison.

James sortit de la cuisine et traversa le couloir où les Dursley et Dumbledore attendaient.

-Je rentre chez moi, dit James à l'adresse de son directeur.

-Bien sûr, approuva Dumbledore.

-Et ne t'avise plus de remettre les pieds chez moi, s'exclama Vernon avec bravade.

James se tourna lentement vers Vernon et jeta un regard dégoûté sur lui.

-La seule raison pour laquelle je retournerais chez toi, _Dursley_, c'est pour te faire payer si je m'aperçois que tu as maltraité mon fils.

Sans plus s'éterniser, James serra Harry plus étroitement contre lui et transplana, se retrouvant devant la porte de son appartement. Il savait bien que s'il était resté plus longtemps chez les Dursley, il n'aurait pas résisté à l'envie de frapper Vernon, de lui lancer un sort ou de faire les deux. Mais c'était terminé. Il n'aurait plus à les revoir. Jamais.

James posa les yeux sur Harry qui commençait à s'agiter, jetant des regards curieux partout autour de lui. James sourit, posa un baiser dans les cheveux de son fils et ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

-Si on te donnait un bain, demanda James à Harry.

-Bain!

James sourit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La première chose qu'il voulait faire était de le débarrasser de cet hideux pyjama trop petit et complètement usé qu'ils lui avaient mis. James mit donc de l'eau à couler avant de lui retirer le vêtement. Il grimaça en le jetant au loin, songeant qu'il allait le brûler par la suite. Il lui retira ensuite sa couche qui, sans grande surprise, était sale. Il entreprit ensuite d'examiner chaque centimètre de son corps. S'il était maigre pour un bébé de 21 mois, il n'avait ni bleu, ni bosse, ni coupure.

-Ils t'ont fait mal ces gens?

Le bébé le regarda sans comprendre et James se contenta d'arrêter l'eau et de mettre Harry dans le bain. Il avait toujours aimé prendre son bain et il commença aussitôt à jouer dans l'eau, s'émerveillant des gerbes d'eau qui jaillissaient en l'air et éclatant de rire en les voyant retomber et l'éclabousser. C'était rassurant, songea James. Il avait grandi, il avait sans doute appris de nouveaux mots, il pouvait sûrement faire de nouvelles choses, mais il restait le même. Il était toujours leur petit garçon à Lily et lui.

* * *

Voilà!

Désolé pour le délai de livraison de ce chapitre, surtout que je sais que j'ai terminé l'autre de manière un peu abrupte... Enfin, j'espère que l'attente en valait la peine! Bon, je sais que le titre du chapitre vend la mèche, mais je trouvais que c'était le titre le plus approprié pour ce chapitre, de toute manière, on l'apprend au tout début, alors...

Bref, je vous embrasse et vous dit à la prochaine!

Anna


End file.
